Para todo sempre
by kacardoso
Summary: 123


**Baixe mais e-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/

**Para todo sempre**

Lu Aluada60

Capítulo 1

Por que os entardeceres pareciam tristes desde que tudo ocorrera? Pela lembrança de um fim? O término de mais um dia? Devia se sentir feliz, não? Mais vinte quatro horas tinham sido vividas… ou perdidas? Tudo poderia ter uma conotação diferente dependendo da situação em que cada pessoa se encontrava, em seu caso, o humor não estava presente em sua vida há algum tempo. O que era mais um dia? Mais um dia de esperança? Mais um dia de sofrimento? Deus que a perdoasse por tão pouco otimista, mas não via nada a sua frente que lhe deixasse mais feliz ou um pouco menos pessimista. Sentou-se no banco velho e descascado, de uma praça que lhe parecia mais velha ainda, de uma cidade que parecia tão antiga quanto o mundo. Olhou para o vazio por alguns minutos pensando no que iria fazer, agora que sabia quanto frágil poderia ser uma vida. Já começara por um ponto: estava na Itália, loucura sabia, mas estava lá e queria continuará lá. O que tinha a perder naquela altura? Fora seu sonho. Sonho que acalentara desde sua juventude e agora com vinte e três anos conseguira realizar. Era uma mulher jovem e sozinha por opção e nada a ligava mais a nada. Agora que Harriet se fora, era ridículo sua tentativa de se sacrificar. Fechou os olhos. Tinha sido a irmã que lhe dera forças. Que a fazia se sentir alegre, que a fazia ter algo pelo qual lutar. O que lhe restava fazer agora? As vontades de Harriet.

Queria estar naquela região apenas para ver a linda paisagem e respirar o ar puro das planícies, mas não era apenas isso que a levara até ali. Teria que, antes de iniciar sua aventura, magoar definitivamente um coração de um jovem.

Era uma missão dura e triste, mas alguém teria que fazer…enquanto houvesse tempo. E isso ela não dispunha.

Olhou para as pombas comendo um pouco de milho que alguém jogara em um canto da praça. Uma cena singela que passaria despercebida por qualquer outra pessoa, mas nada mais lhe era tão pouco importante assim. Um sorriso infantil. Um bebê chorando. Um entardecer….por que não olhara mais para o céu? Por que não se arriscara mais na vida? Quem sabe subir alguma montanha, fazer esqui aquático…Pular de pára-quedas…Harriet fizera isso tudo e um pouco mais. Tinham feito uma lista imensa de coisas que tinham vontade de ter vivido e não o tinham, até Harriet ficar apaixonada. Uma mulher que soubera viver…para depois não saber morrer. Se aprendera algo daquilo tudo, era que não importando o que fizessem não teriam como driblar o destino.

Levantou-se devagar e foi andando passo a passo até a casa cujo endereço estava escrito em um papel em sua mão, era tão triste aquilo tudo…Lá estava ela de novo fazendo tudo parecer triste…Talvez o rapaz nem mais lembrasse da irmã…Um fogo de paixão que se apagara. Talvez até ficasse surpreso com seu aparecimento…Aborrecido…? Continuou andando mesmo assim, em linha reta…para frente. Não olharia mais para trás. Era assim desde que deixara os Estados Unidos.

De longe percebia a construção onipotente naquelas terras, como um grande sol com seus planetas em volta. Era um pequeno universos a parte, naquele cantinho da Itália, onde os Marinos reinavam sem questionamentos. Uma família poderosa. Lembrava-se de Harriet falando sobre eles com voz que parecia entender o medo que eles tinha do filho casar-se com uma americana louca e feliz demais para os padrões da família muito séria e reservada.

Parou em frente a um grande portão de ferro e bateu duas vezes a campainha prendendo a respiração enquanto aguardava a resposta. Não de medo. Não tinha mais medo há muito tempo. O medo adivinha de quando havia algo a perder e ela não tinha mais nada. A resposta a seu chamado não tardou de acontecer na forma de um homem. Foi até surpreendentemente rápido, na verdade. Devia ser uma vigia ou algo assim. Alto, moreno, vestia-se e portava uma elegância que ela não estava acostumada a ver. Seus olhos pareciam ser feitos de fogo quando olharam em sua direção. Sabia o que devia estar pensando, mas estavam enganados. Não era Harriet Lucy. Era Samantha Lucy. Mas explicações não podia dar, não as que eles queriam.

— Preciso falar com Adam.

O homem parou e a observou por algum tempo. Sentiu-se estremecer pelo olhar calculado e cínico que ele lhe lançou de cima abaixo. Um sorriso estranho apareceu em seus lábios. Num átimo Sam percebeu que ali estava alguém cujo rosto ela não esqueceria jamais. Um olhar duro, frio que parecia queimá-la como lava incandescente na pele.

— Olá Lucy.

Quem era aquele homem? Não podia ser Adam. O homem que Harriet descrevera era jovem e vibrante e aquele parecia mais velho, mais duro e tinha um ar de segurança predatória. Se isso existia. Esfregou os pés no chão tentando lembrar-se que não tinha medo mais de nada. Não precisava. Mas suas conjecturas iam de encontro aquela olhar maligno a sua frente.

— Sim. Preciso falar muito com Adam, por favor. Poderia chamá-lo? — Não havia necessidade de entrar na casa e pouparia uma gentileza forçada por parte da família. Além do que não saberia se sentiria tão corajosa cercada de pessoas.

Já seria difícil fingir ser outra pessoa, do lado de fora e apenas para um homem. Mas precisava falar com o rapaz e para isso sabia ter que chegar como Harriet e terminar tudo o que tinham tido. Era o último pedido da irmã para um jovem que não tinha desistido de persegui-la. Um jovem que a procurada por meses nos Estados Unidos.

Prometera a irmã que o acharia, conversaria com ele e pediria que nunca mais a procurasse. Que não o amava, que tinha tudo sido uma brincadeira. Harriet tinha colocado uma carta esclarecendo isso. Uma carta que teria feito qualquer homem desistir da procura. Uma carta que falava sobre outros relacionamentos. Zombava do amor do rapaz. Uma carta que ela mesmo escrevera com frieza e a pedido da irmã, entre lágrimas.

— Adam está morto.

As palavras a deviam chocar, mas não o fizeram. Tudo que pode fazer foi erguer as sobrancelhas. Ela estava lá. A morte. Rondando a todos. Não havia explicação para aquilo. Não havia. Era como se a perseguisse. Um a um. Estreitou os lábios e encarou o homem.

— Quem é você?

Ele pareceu ficar chocado com aquela indiferença pela notícia da morte e depois a fitou com um sorriso irônico.

— Alguém que sabia que você estava vindo assim que pousou na Itália. E não finja que não se lembra de mim, Harriet. — falou o nome dela como um veneno. — Você não é bem vinda nesta casa de família e nem nesta cidade. Muito menos na Itália. — olhou mordaz — Não sei por que veio aqui, talvez seu novo amante não tivesse sido tudo o que falou na carta. Lhe deixou? Não era tão rico quanto Adam? Tola que você é! Adam estava tão apaixonado que aceitaríamos você em nossa família de bom grado e você o desprezou como se faz a um cachorro, sem um pingo de compaixão. Meu irmão morreu por sua causa jogando o carro de uma ribanceira dentro do mar! Eu a odiarei pelo resto de minha vida. Você devia sofrer tanto como ele sofreu esses meses que o deixou sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Uma carta!

Estavam juntos então, pensou sorrindo de leve enquanto imaginava aquilo. Harriet ficaria triste onde quer que estivesse por seu amado fizera algo terrível por sua causa? Não sabia se acreditava que os suicidas iam para um inferno especial. Devia acreditar que ambos estavam pagando pelo aquilo que cometeram? Não queria pensar nisso agora. Olhou para o homem que esperava sua reação aos insultos.

— Que tipo de mulher você é? — o homem a encarava com tanto ódio que estremeceu sem perceber.

— Uma que não se importa com o que você pensa, seja lá quem for — murmurou olhando para a grande casa. Era praticamente um castelo — Bem, não tenho nada a falar com você e nem com sua família, espero que Adam tenha conseguido o que queria quando se matou. — encarou o homem que parecia ficar mais irado com as suas palavras.

— Para onde vai agora?

Para onde ia? Olhou para os lados da vila em que se encontrava. Nas casa dos Marinos. Aquela vila inteira pertencia a eles. Precisava sair dali e …

— Vou viajar…conhecer a Itália — sorriu, era o que sua irmã estava fazendo quando conheceu Adam — Talvez eu vá ao teatro, cinema, bares…Vou tentar me divertir — como Harriet tentara fazer e fora obrigada a desistir — Mas você não está interessado nisso. — olhou par o homem e deu um passo para trás — Não precisa dizer a família dele que estive aqui, certo? Não tem importância.

— Vai procurar outra vítima para seu harém? — Harriet podia sentir um tom de ódio puro crescendo em sua voz -. Parecia que seu jeito calmo e controlado de falar abalava o homem. O enervava mais ainda.

— Quem é você? — repetiu a pergunta desconfiando de algo mais.

O homem estreitou os olhos.

— Você vai saber em breve.

Samantha não tinha idéia para onde iria quando chegou à estação de trem. O local parecia tirado de uma guia turístico de tão pitoresco e bonito. Andou pela estação, tocou a madeira sólida das paredes e depois foi até perto dos trilhos. Voltou-se e comprou passagem para a próxima cidade. Não ficava longe dali, mas ela pretendia conhecer quantas fossem possíveis. Preferia ficar longe do centro e aproveitar da paz e do silêncio. Como o trem só partiria em três horas, deixou a pequena bolsa no maleiro e voltou por onde viera e sentou-se na mesa de um pequeno restaurante pedindo um vinho branco e um sorvete de chocolate branco. Não tinha muito dinheiro, mas de certa maneira era uma fortuna o resto que possuía.

Bebericava o vinho e experimentava o sorvete quando sentiu a sombra sobre si.

— Olá.

Era o homem novamente.

— Veio para se apresentar?

Ela já suspeitava que era alguém da família de Adam. Era óbvio que ele devia gostar muito do rapaz e devia odiá-la, ou Harriet pelo que tinha feito com ele. Se tudo pudesse ser diferente. Reparou pela primeira vez nos olhos negros e cabelos castanhos claros. Era um homem muito bonito. Tinha uma altura considerável. Talvez quase dois metros ou um pouco mais, não era muito boa em perspectivas. Era uma mulher de estatura mediana, um metro e sessenta e cinco e por isso , talvez achasse ele um homem dominador com aquela sua estatura. Tinha um corpo de alguém que não era ocioso. Forte. Braços musculoso por baixo da camisa branca de mangas arregaçadas que vestia. Como um trabalhador rural. Mas com certeza não se vestia como um.

— Você deve ser Marcos — murmurou lembrando-se em fim do que Harriet tinha tido um dia sobre o irmão mais velho de Adam. Sobre ele ter a olhado com censura, avaliado suas roupas coloridas e ousadas, como ela própria vestia agora, um short laranja e um top branco, e observado seu cabelos ruivos e cacheados que alcançava os quadris. O fato de serem gêmeas sempre tinha sido motivo de alegria para ambas. Ao contrário de muitos gêmeos eram muito parecidas até nos gostos e modo de falar.

— Lembrou-se de mim, então?

— Não fomos apresentados formalmente — retrucou devagar — Você apenas deu a entender que não gostava de mim e se afastou. Não dei muita importância a você. Não faz meu tipo.

— Claro que não. Meninos tolos e românticos sim, fazem o seu tipo — grunhiu ele — Tolos que te compram um anel de quase setecentos mil dólares.

Sim. O anel. O anel que sua irmã tinha vendido para tentar…Olhou para a palma da mão do homem e estremeceu. Lá estava o anel.

— Foi difícil conseguir ele de volta. Mas um dos homens que comprou ele depois de vários donos o reconheceu e nos ofereceu . — pausa — É um anel que estava a mais de duzentos anos em minha família.

Harriet não sabia. Seus olhos observaram o anel e encheram de lágrimas. A irmã sofrera muito por causa daquele objeto, ter que se separar dele e depois no final…sofrera o dobro. Na certa ela teria mais motivos para odiar aquela família do que eles a odiarem, mas sua irmã tinha feito a escolha dela e Sam a sua.

— Isto mesmo, chore. — ela riu sem humor e com certo tom de troça — Eu teria dado dez vezes o que você pediu por ele sua tola. E dei, na verdade ao comprá-lo de volta. — guardou o anel na maleta que trouxera — Mas Adam deixou algo para você.

— Não quero nada.

— Vai querer — ele segurou seu braço por debaixo da mesa — Não tem escolha, terá que ir comigo.

Sam olhou para o homem que segurava seu braço com aborrecimento claro. O que o homem queria dela? Vingança? Não tinha tempo para aquilo. Olhou para o restaurante vazio. Até as pessoas que atediam-na tinham desaparecido.

— Sem escândalo, ninguém irá ajudá-la aqui. Está em minha casa, Srta. Miller. Aqui não terá ajuda da polícia e muito menos dos habitantes. Há uma denúncia de roubo em seu nome que pode ser feita a qualquer instante. — tinha um sorriso de vitória no semblante dele — Mas se vier comigo esta denúncia nunca sairá do papel.

— Não roubei nada! — tentou libertar seu braço olhando para os lados. Nada. Tudo parecia ter parado naquela pequena vila. Ele teria feito isso? Teria tanto poder para fazer as pessoas ignorarem um ato de violência barata?

— O que acha de sair da Itália levando as jóias da família? O que você fez é crime, passível e alguns anos na prisão.

Sam estremeceu pela primeira vez apavorada desde que chegou àquela cidade. O homem falava sério? Podia ser presa pelo que Harriet fizera? Estava com os documentos dela ali com ela., não tinha visto e demoraria muito para conseguir um, por isso tinham decidido que usaria a documentação de Harriet. Se a polícia descobrisse qualquer uma das coisas estaria em sérios apuros. Não queria ser presa. Estremecia só de imaginar ser presa e ficar trancada em cubículo definhando. Uma dor de cabeça incomoda começou a surgir a deixando mais mal humorada ainda.

— O que quer de mim? Não foi culpa minha se seu irmão não entendia que tudo entre nós estava terminado. — bebeu o resto do vinho precisando de coragem — Não creio que ele tenha percebido que eu falava sério das primeiras vezes que falei.

— Ele acreditava que você estava mentindo. Que depois de tantas noites que passaram juntos, e eu tenho muita delas gravadas em fitas pelo meu detetive particular, não podia estar deixando-o! — ele cuspiu as palavras com violência que a estavam deixando aterrorizada.

— Seu…Canalha! — Sam mal podia crer naquilo que ouvira. Que espécie de homem espiava um casal… — Você gravou…Mandou um detetive…

— Faço qualquer coisa pela proteção de minha família! E saber que meu irmão mais novo estava mantendo uma mulher em um apartamento de luxo na capital e gastando toneladas de dinheiro com ela me deixou um pouco irritado. — a encarou — Mas pelo que pude ver deve ter valido a pena o gasto. Uma mulher sem pudores na cama, ardorosa e que lhe faz o que manda fazer? — sorriu diabólico — Um sonho de mulher. Vocês tinham uma atividade sexual muito agitada, querida. E muito criativa também.

— Bastardo. — estapeou-lhe o rosto com força vendo depois a marca vermelha em sua face, mas não estava preparada para o revide, a mão que desceu sobre a sua face não foi delicada e Sam perdeu os sentidos depois de uma dor atroz.

Capítulo 2

A primeira coisas que sentiu ao acordar foi a face latejante e gemeu baixinho virando-se na cama. O local era estranho, franziu o cenho e gemeu novamente levando a mão a face. Lembrou-se de tudo quase imediatamente. O homem batera nela! Nunca. Nunca um homem tinha lhe encostado a mão daquela maneira e um completo estranho ousara…Sentou-se rápida na cama. Estava em um quarto desprovido de qualquer móvel além da cama de casal que se encontrava. A janela possuía grades e estava com o vidro abaixado e trancado a cadeado. Foi até a porta que também parecia trancada.

Olhou para si mesma e percebeu que vestia uma camisola branca e comprida. Um sentimento de puro horror tomou conta dela. Estava presa? Seria a cadeia? Mas como se nem tivera um julgamento? Teria julgamento naquele pedaço de terra da Itália? Seria aquele homem juiz e executor de sua sentença?

Um barulho na porta a fez recuar vários passo. Sua face latejava. E o homem que era a causa dela apareceu a sua frente vestido com uma calça de linho e uma camisa pólo, parecia vir de um passeio a campo e trazia na expressão um misto e satisfação e desafio.

— Bem vinda.

Trancou a porta e cruzou os braços recostando na porta com um sorriso de puro escárnio no rosto.

— Onde estou? — sua voz saiu mais trêmulo do que pretendia.

Sam fechou os olhos. Preferia estar em sua casa. Em New Hamphshire, dividindo tarefas com sua irmã. Aulas na escola, ajuda na creche que não era dela mais…Fechou os olhos. Já se despedira de todos e falara que não mais queria voltar ali. Ninguém sentiria sua falta. Ninguém. E estava presa naquele lugar que nem sabia onde era!

— Em uma lugar bucólico que não terá o prazer de conhecer. — ele parecia calmo — Espero que eu não tenha batido com força demais… — a voz dele soou nem um pouco preocupada e sim cheia de escárnio — Não estou acostumado em bater em mulheres…

Sam quase percebeu um tom de dúvida na voz dele, mas que logo sumiu deixando apenas a ironia crua

— Mas sinto dizer que não tenho nenhum tipo de medicamento comigo, por isso, terá que conviver com esta dor algum tempo — ele riu, um riso baixo e sinistro — Será pouco perto do que pretendo fazer com você.

— O que? — tentou ser mais corajosa, mas estava tão chocada que suas pernas tremiam e não conseguia articular as palavras muito bem. Estava com medo. Muito medo e ele percebia isso em seu semblante e parecia sentir prazer com o fato.

— Não imagina? — ele riu e olhou para cama fazendo-a empalidecer — Não era assim que queria viver? Ser sustentada por um homem e pagar-lhe o preço embaixo dele? Sobre a cama…ou não. — riu de sua face pálida — Será isso que terá, querida. Mas não pense que aqui conseguirá luxo. Terá comida e vestes para se cobrir…e eu descobrir. O sol da manhã e mais nada. Quando eu decidir que já é momento de você ir embora eu lhe soltarei. — ao ver o olhar dela recair sobre a janela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça — Estamos a quilômetros de qualquer alma viva. Está fazenda está abandonada por parentes de minha família há três anos e não há ninguém aqui além de nós e alguns gatos. — olhou-a por algum momento parecendo sentir nojo dela — O banheiro fica ali. — apontou para uma porta quase do mesmo tom da parede que ela ainda não reparara — A água é fria — sorriu parecendo sentir prazer em lhe mostrar o quanto era divertido saber que ela viveria de modo arcaico naquele lugar perdido no mundo — Se quiser comer ou beber terá que me pedir.

— Você é…louco… — murmurou encostando na parede quando ele se aproximou devagar dela — O que vai fazer? — perguntou trêmula quando ele apoiou uma mão em cada lado dela como um brilho mortal no olhar que a deixou sem fala . Suas pernas pareciam feitas de mola de tanto que tremiam, temia não conseguir ficar em pé muito tempo, mas detestaria dar aquele gosto de vitória ao homem a sua frente. Nunca fora do tipo covarde. Sempre encarava as coisas com coragem e determinação. Olhou para cima e o encarou erguendo o queixo e estreitando os olhos tentando juntar todo o resto de desafio que ainda tinha. No momento que ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la ela o chutou com força na canela fazendo-o gemer e curvar-se, com um golpe certeiro, deu uma cotovelada na altura dos rins e o desequilibrou passando por ele correndo, ultrapassou a porta como um raio se dirigindo até o final do corredor comprido onde viu uma escada ostensiva que desceu o mais depressa possível sem reparar nos detalhes entalhados, ouvindo o homem praguejar alto lá em cima e seus passos pesados no segundo andar. Saiu em uma grande sala que lhe fez ficar desorientada por alguns instantes, uma porta estava do outro lado do cômodo e foi para lá que se dirigiu correndo, tentou desesperadamente abrir o trinco, mas estava trancada. Olhou para as janelas com grades e quase chorou de aflição.

Virou-se para tentar outra rota de escape mas imediatamente sentiu as garras de ferro de seu captor a imobilizando em ambos os braços e lhe tirando do chão para encarar olhos escuros, quase negros que brilhavam de tanta raiva. Já tinha visto aquele olhar antes e quando ele a colocou no chão novamente sem um pingo de delicadeza e ergueu a mão, encolheu-se esperando o desfecho de sua fuga. Ficou ali por alguns segundo, olhos bem fechados e corpo contraído esperando o gesto de violência que não tardaria de acontecer, mas não se concretizou. Devagar abriu os olhos e encarou o homem alto a sua frente O pulso estava fechado e os olhos estreitos.

— Você desintegra qualquer princípio de um homem com este tipo de comportamento selvagem — a voz dele soava agressiva e a mão imensa a pegou pelo rosto apertando sua mandíbula com força o bastante para quase se sentir estraçalhar os ossos — Não sou um homem delicado, querida. Mas se você facilitasse as coisas eu poderia até ser mais complacente…Tão complacente quanto um homem seria com uma vagabunda como você.

Os brios de Sam foram novamente atiçados por aquela ofensa.

— Não preciso de sua complacência. Gostaria de vê-lo morto e cuspir no seu caixão! — gemeu baixinho quando ele torceu seu rosto e levantou de modo que tivesse que ficar nas pontas dos pés para se sustentar — Eu o odeio! Prefiro morrer que viver neste lugar com você e deixar você encostar a mão em mim.

— Eu não seria tão misericordioso para lhe facilitar a vida — ironizou ele — E com certeza você não faz o tipo que queira morrer…Conheço mulheres como você. — pausa — Você só precisa escolher. — de repente ele sorriu devagar — Tem duas alternativas, vadia. — ele disse a última palavras com um prazer cruel apenas para vê-la ficar novamente indignada — Pode ficar quietinha, submissa e deixar que seu lindo corpo me alivie um tempo. Eu sou um homem quente — sorriu ao vê-la estreitar o olhar — Gosto de um corpo tão bem feito e cheio de curvas como o seu, como meu irmão também gostava. Não faço questão que tente me agradar ou me seduzir. Não banque a tola comigo — estreitou os olhos — Vai perceber que não sou tolo como meu irmão. Você terá duas refeições ao dia, lençóis limpos e roupas limpas.

Sam esperou pela outra alternativa como fôlego preso.

— Ou… — ele sorriu devagar — Pode apodrecer naquele quarto até pedir misericórdia. E você vai pedir. Lhe darei uma refeição por dia… — deu um meio sorriso — Do que eu decidir que irá comer. Não trocarei sua cama, não lhe darei outra roupa a não se esta que está vestindo e você poderá dormir sozinha como um bebê. — riu e a empurrou libertando-a — Até eu ficar impaciente com sua brincadeira e ir me deitar com você, e com certeza não serei tão bonzinho quanto eu seria se viesse a mim. Você vai gostar…mulheres como você gostam de ser montadas e dominadas — viu o brilho de ódio no olhar da mulher — Engraçado como se recente! — riu — Parece até que fica indignada pelo modo que falo de você, com certeza não consegue se enxergar pelos olhos dos homens que lhe usam para bel prazer ou das mulheres que são dignas de ter como esposa.

— Repito que prefiro morrer de fome do que me deitar ao seu lado a noite Marcos Marino. Se esta é sua idéia de diversão, esqueça! — murmurou olhando para ele com raiva. Não iria morrer naquele lugar como uma pessoa acuada e medrosa — E juro que pretendo que você pague por tudo o que está fazendo. — percebeu que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos — Minha…Eu não sou tudo isso que pensa de mim — não havia necessidade de contar para aquele homem sem alma o que sua irmã passara por causa do irmão dele e sabia que ele não acreditaria em uma palavra que proferisse. Estava com os documentos de Harriet e falara como se o conhecesse logo de início. Só o faria ficar mais irritado e descontar nela tentar convence-lo do contrário — Eu amava seu irmão e me sacrifiquei muito por ele!

— Não me faça perder a compostura novamente! — o grito dele estremeceu a casa — Não quero que fale do meu irmão novamente e nem tente me enganar com mentiras. Eu sei tudo o que tenho que saber ao seu respeito. Uma mulher que não tem emprego, não tem família, que usou um nome falso para se aproximar de meu irmão, que viveu em um apartamento que custou ma fortuna e gastou todo o dinheiro de meu irmão com viagens pela Europa. O detetive que contratei foi sucinto mas claro ao falar de você.

— Devia pegar seu dinheiro de volta, Sr. Marino — riu — Seu detetive é um homem muito mal informado por que…eu nunca pedi nada a seu irmão. Ele me deu por que quis e por que tinha dinheiro para custear isso. Eu o amava e queria… — as mão dele em sua garganta a fizeram parar.

— Não diga mais nada. Ou melhor… diga. — aproximou-se dela — Diga que me ama.

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e olharam para ele em um misto de medo e confusão.

— Vamos, diga que me ama com a mesma naturalidade que usou para dizer isso agora de meu irmão. Você é uma excelente atriz. Diga que me ama e poderei levar sua primeira refeição, hoje. — sorriu e a libertou — Estou esperando.

— Eu odeio você.

— Terá que ser tão convincente quanto agora para me convencer a lhe dar sua comida, querida. — levou ela de volta para o quarto arrastada pela escada, machucando seu braço e seus pés. Jogou-a sobre a cama como um saco de lixo e riu quando a impediu com as mão de tapar-se. O vestido estava em sua cintura e a calcinha branca de renda não escondia muita coisa de seu corpo.

— Eu a vi em seus momentos mais íntimos, vadia — tocou com delicadeza a face dela vermelha pelo tapa da véspera — Vi você nua a aberta a espera de meu irmão tantas vezes que sou capaz de desenhá-la. Uma câmera muito boa, com closes magníficos. Creio que o detetive também tenha se divertido muito com as cenas. — viu o lábio dela tremer e os dedos de contraírem — Tem seios maravilhosos e uma boca que pode fazer milagres com um homem. — tocou sua boca e estreitou o olhar — Eu ainda irei fazer você me tratar como tratou meu irmão, com muita eficiência. O vi gritar tantas vezes com …Vagabunda! — ele a atingiu com o punho em um gesto reflexo depois que ela mordeu com ferocidade o dedo dele sem perceber a intensidade de seu gesto.

— Sua meretriz ordinária! — o dedo dele sangrava e ele apertava em pé ao lado da cama — Você…

Mas ela tinha desmaiado novamente.

Iria se acostumar logo em acordar com o rosto inchado e doendo, pensou antes de abrir os olhos. Talvez sua morte fosse rápida enfim, riu sem humor. Mas alguns como aquele e nem precisaria…

Percebeu o momento que a porta foi fechada quase sem barulho e desviou o olhar do teto para ela. Nada. Quem estivesse ali já tinha saído. Graças. Sentou-se na cama sentindo a umidade em seu cabelo, tocou novamente a região e percebeu que estava úmida e fria. Franziu o cenho imaginando por que o homem se dignaria a colocar uma compressa fria no hematoma que ele mesmo fora causador. Na mesma face, agora sim devia estar linda. Como rosto vermelho e inchado. Não sabia como ele podia imaginar dormindo com ela! Assustada com a lembrança olhou para si mesma e encontrou-a vestida e aparentemente intocável. Bom. O homem não se aproveitara de sua inconsciência. Engraçado como estava se acostumando com os desmaios. Naquelas últimas semanas eram freqüentes toda a vez que se sentia acuada ou desesperada demais. Desmaiara duas vezes durante a morte da irmã e mais uma depois que ela tinha lido o pedido da irmã para que tomasse seu lugar. Com certeza se fosse alguém saudável bem disposta aquele tapa e talvez aquele golpe não a tivesse afetado tanto.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Estava com fome. Lembrou-se das palavras dele e estreitou os lábios. Não iria pedir comida àquele homem, nunca. Preferia morrer de fome a se humilhar para pedir algo àquele homem horrendo. A porta foi aberta novamente e dela entrou o homem com um prato e um copo grande com um líquido vermelho. Sangue? Sorriu ante sua imaginação fértil. Com certeza vinho. Não demorou um segundo para ela perceber que ele viera jantar em seu quarto, para fazê-la olhar. Para fazê-la querer. E para vê-la sucumbir e pedir por comida. Não disse uma palavra. Nem ele. Em silêncio o homem sentou-se na cama e comeu com vontade o conteúdo do prato que parecia saboroso. Carne, salada, uma massa recheada e almôndegas. Bebeu todo o vinho e sorriu satisfeito quando terminou de comer. Sem uma palavra saiu do quarto e ela pode ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando.

Deixava a água cair em seu corpo como uma bálsamo e gemia de desespero. Dois dias e ela não mais conseguia conter a fome que tomava conta de seu corpo. Era apenas humana e sentia fome, muita fome. Os piores momentos se passavam durante as refeições que o homem fazia dentro daquele quarto. O café da manhã era suportável…mas o jantar era uma tortura…Ele ia ao seu quarto três vezes ao dia. Não deixava nem uma migalha sobre o lençol, entrava e saía sem dizer uma palavra além dos sons que fazia comendo, ou de um gemido de satisfação enquanto saboreava algo mais apetitoso.

Lavou sua camisola, que parecia , irá secar rápido. Enquanto isso se viraria com o lençol e torceria para o homem não aparecer até o jantar. Ela dispunha de um sabão artesanal que, se não cheirava muito bem, pelo menos a deixava limpa e de uma esponja, um luxo por sinal. Mas havia algo que estava precisando com urgência. Sua medicação.

Lembrou-se da bagagem que deixara na estação de trem e fechou os olhos penalizada, antes tivesse ficado com a pequena bolsa junto a ela. Mas talvez ele a tinha pego…Ou não. Não tinha como saber se não perguntasse. Seu medicamento era muito importante para deixar que seu orgulho vencesse a batalha. Muito importante para passar dois dias inteiros sem ele, quanto mais semanas…. Olhou para a água que cai do cano e estremeceu. Já se sentia tonta, mas não sabia se era decorrente da falta de comida ou de qualquer outra coisa. Estava enxergando bem e tinha força no corpo. Sua boca não estava seca, muito pelo contrário. Salivava cada vez que imaginava comendo algo saboroso como as coisas que ele trazia para lá. O homem sabia cozinhar…Ou pelo menos descongelar e preparar a comida que já devia estar pronta, por que não imaginava um homem viril como ele de avental e ao lado de uma fogão.

— Uma cena muito agradável de se apreciar.

Enrijeceu o corpo e olhou para a porta escancarada e totalmente bloqueada pelo corpo do homem que, de braços cruzados e um sorriso de deboche no rosto, a observava banhar-se. Não tinha nada para se cobrir e seria ridículo tentar fazer isso com as mão se humilhando na frente dele. Por isso ergueu o queixo e cruzou os braços o encarando enquanto suas pernas tremiam. Nunca se sentira tão…exposta e embaraçada em sua vida, senão fosse a raiva que sentia, desmoronaria e imploraria para que ele a soltasse.

— Prefiro fazer isso sozinha.

— Não estou me oferecendo para banhá-la, querida.

Não sabia o que soava pior. Quando ele a ofendia com nomes feios ou quando ele a chamava de querida naquele tom de puro ódio e escárnio que a deixava de cabelo em pé.

Tentou fazê-lo perceber que queria espaço para voltar para o quarto mas o homem não arredou um pé de onde estava parecendo uma muralha de ferro entre o banheiro e o aposento.

— Por favor, saia da minha frente.

— Você não tem poder nenhum em relação ao que eu devo ou não fazer, esta é minha casa e você é uma …prisioneira aqui, se não percebeu. Sairei daqui quando me convir. — relaxou contra o batente — Talvez você se anime em fazer algumas poses sensuais, tenho algumas fotos interessantes suas.

Sem poder sair dali e se secar ou se cobrir Sam ficou ali imóvel sendo vítima daquele olhar que a observava de cima abaixo várias vezes. Estreitou os lábios e olhou para um ponto da parede por vários minutos até que ele por fim se afastou um pouco e fez um gesto para que passasse. Não tinha espaço, mas percebia que ela não faria mais do que aquilo. Hesitante e com os braços cruzados aproximou-se da porta mas recuou no último instante.

— Além de vadia é uma covarde — ironizou ele rindo sem humor.

— Deixe-me passar.

— Se não passar em dez segundos eu a colocarei na cama, querida.

O desafio estava lançado. Ela perderia de qualquer jeito.

— Ou você passa por aqui ou fica ai. A meu ver aqui está muito agradável. — riu do ultraje dela — Você é divertida. Se você fosse uma outra mulher eu até poderia admirar esta sua indignação e teimosia, mas sendo você a vagabunda que é, creio que está mais do que acostumada aos homens lhe observarem.

— Não tenho este costume — disse — Nunca tive e não sou uma vagabunda! Sou apenas uma mulher que queria fazer o que é certo e você… — parou quando ele estreitou o olhar daquele jeito — Certo, vá lá e me bata. Gosta disso , não? De ter a marca de sua violência em mim. Por que perder tempo? Vamos! Me bata e termine isso logo!

Num gesto violento passou por ele mas as mão a pegaram e pressionaram contra a quina da porta encostando todo o seu corpo no dele. Afastando as mãos Sam engoliu em seco e o encarou

— O que está esperando para me jogar naquela cama e violentar-me, um convite meu? Sinto muito, mas não o terá. Apodrecerei neste lugar, mas você não irá recebê-lo, entendeu?

— É isso que lhe dá prazer? — a pergunta dele soou violenta — Talvez por isso não tenha agüentado meu irmão. O fato dele tratá-la como uma mulher que merecia aquilo que ganhava e não como uma meretriz que é. Gosta de ser tratada como uma qualquer que é?

— Se você acha que gosto disso só pode estar complemente louco!

Ele a empurrou para cama e Sam caiu sentada e ofegante enquanto o via se aproximar. Toda a sua coragem evaporou-se naquele momento. Começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Ele ajoelhou-se na cama e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Diga que me ama — murmurou baixinho a voz aveludada lhe causando um arrepiou que tentou ignorar com todas as suas forças. Não podia estar se sentindo atraída por aquele…Bruto! Não podia! — Diga que me ama e terá a sua comida e eu a deixarei em paz hoje.

Os lábios de Sam começaram a tremer e a respiração se tornou difícil. Fechou os olhos para não enxergar aquele olhar astuto e para ele não perceber o quanto estava quase sucumbindo aquilo.

— Diga que me ama, Lucy… — ele acariciou sua face com delicadeza a voz soando como música — Você já disse tantas vezes isso para meu irmão. Em meio a gemidos e ao riso. Tantas vezes. Não está com fome? — ele sorriu ela pode perceber isso no tom de voz — Não está com fome, querida. Vamos lá…

— Eu …te amo. — disse sem conter o ódio no tom de voz. O odiava pelo que fazia. Odiava aquele homem com todas as forças de seu ser.

— Não assim — ele falou duro.

Sam abriu os olhos indignada.

— O que mais quer?

— Diga que me ama com paixão! — ele a segurou pelo rosto e trouxe para perto dele, seu lábios quase se tocando — Diga que me ama como se me amasse de verdade. — tinha uma maldade inerente em suas palavras.

— Só vai conseguir ouvir este tipo de coisa de uma mulher que você pague muito bem.

Ele levantou-se e olhou para ela de longe. Estava nua e vulnerável sobre a cama, tremendo e temendo aquele homem, mas ao mesmo tempo ciente que não se entregaria sem lutar.

— Talvez amanhã você esteja mais receptiva.

E com aquela frase irônica saiu do quarto a deixando ali.

Capítulo 3

Na manhã do terceiro dia Sam estava fraca. Sentia a cabeça girar e já não sentia fome. Estranho. Quando Marcos entrou com o prato do almoço e a encontrou ainda na cama franziu o cenho, mas nada falou indo se sentar em uma cadeira que ele trouxera aquela manhã quando a vira na cama ainda. Sam nem reparou na comida daquele dia, se sentia estranha estava com medo. Medo de morrer. Nunca imaginara que sentiria medo. Será que Harriet sentira medo? Sempre estivera com ela, mas nos últimos instantes era como se ela não estivesse presente. Como se vivesse em um mundo a parte mesmo antes de partir. Falava o nome de Adam e gemia antes de entrar em um coma profundo que só terminou com a sua morte. Agora se perguntava se ela tinha sofrido muito. Talvez não. Não estava sofrendo naquele momento. Só estava estranha. Mas não queria morrer. Sentia seu corpo se rebelando contra a morte. Uma luta injusta.

Se concentrando levantou a cabeça e encarou o homem que deixara o prato de lado e a observava com o cenho franzido.

— Preciso do remédio que está em minha bagagem — murmurou tentando soar lúcida — É um comprimido azul e grande — fechou os olhos e estremeceu tomada por um frio intenso — A receita está com ele. Se quer me fazer sofrer por mais tempo acho melhor comprar mais duas caixas e trazer tudo para cá.

— Do que está falando? — levantou e se aproximou — Toma algum tipo de remédio controlado? Por que não falou antes? — parecia surpreendentemente preocupado — Onde está sua bagagem? E qual o nome do comprimido? — a voz dele parecia estranha, mas tudo parecia estranho naquele momento para ela. Sentia-se mal. Não sabia se era a falta do comprimido ou da comida, mas aquele remédio era essencial para ela.

Nem percebeu se falava ou não o nome do medicamento. Recostou na cama e fechou os olhos sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca. Ouvia a voz dele de muito longe, mas não conseguia raciocinar o bastante para saber o que falava. Cansada demais para mais alguma coisa recostou e fechou os olhos.

Em algum lugar em sua mente pode ouvi-lo falar ao telefone com alguém, parecia nervoso e quase humano. Pensou nisso e sorriu em seu sono, ou o que ela achava que era um sono. Não sabia quanto tempo se passou. Percebeu alguém que não era Marcos falar com ela e colocar algo em sua boca. Parecia suco. A oportunidade de beber algo que não a água que saia do chuveiro a fez beber o líquido avidamente. Uma conversa baixa e irritada foi ouvida. Alguém que parecia sério, mais velho e submisso falava em tom baixinho com Marcos que falava brusco e rápido em resposta. Estavam falando em uma língua que não conhecia. Italiano, claro. Logo sentiu um líquido saboroso escorregar por sua garganta e bebeu com avidez. Parecia uma sopa, ou um creme. Mas para ela era como se fosse uma manjar dos deuses. Abriu os olhos devagar e com eles semi-serrados observou o homem que se inclinava sobre ela com uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça. Lembrou-se do que estava fazendo ali e sentiu-se tão… desamparada.

— Eu te amo — murmurou baixinho lembrando-se de como Harriet falava de Adam. Com emoção e carinho. Observou o rosto dele ficar rígido e sorriu de leve — Fui melhor agora?

O atingira. Não sabia como, ou talvez soubesse, mas quando abriu os olhos depois de dormir por algumas horas se sentia muito bem. Vestia uma nova camisola e tinha tido seus lençóis trocados. Havia uma pequena geladeira ao lado de sua cama e uma jarra de suco estava sobre ela com seu medicamento ao lado. Pegou a caixa aliviada e suspirou. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor alternativa. Quem sabe apenas estava protelando o seu destino, e na verdade estava, mas não conseguia ignorar isso e sucumbir sem lutar. Foi por isso que quando a porta abriu ela ergueu o queixo e estreitou o olhar preparada para o que vinha. Tinha lhe dito que o amava. Era estranho, mas conseguira imitar aquele tom de voz de Harriet cheio de emoção e amor por Adam. E vira a reação dele. O modo que ele a fitara chocado e saíra do quarto. Tinha sido o único momento que ela percebera que existia um homem sob aquela fachada de rudeza, rancor e ódio.

— Vejo que está melhor. — a voz dele soava fria e séria e aquele desprezo ainda estava lá. — Vai achar comida dentro da geladeira. Pão e queijo e carne — disse desviando o olhar dela para algum ponto sobre a cama. — Apenas para hoje.

— E que eu precisarei fazer amanhã para conseguir comida novamente? — perguntou servindo-se do suco e tomando em pequenos goles e suspirando. — Decidi que não quero morrer de fome e muito menos sem meu medicamento. Se preciso ser convincente e dizer que te amo todos os dias, sem problemas. — falou de modo jovial como se não se importasse com aquilo mais e percebeu que ele não gostara do tom de voz.

— Vou pensar em algo — quase uma ameaça. Seguido de um silêncio a próxima pergunta soou quase como um relâmpago em meio ao céu aberto.

— Você é epiléptica? Ou louca? Esquizofrênica? Algum tipo de doença neurológica… Dr. Edward disse que este medicamento é tomado em alguns casos de distúrbios cerebrais ou psíquicos.

Sam riu. Um riso espontâneo pela primeira vez e percebeu que ele ficara irritado com sua reação.

— Está com medo que eu o ataque? Que eu me mate ou que eu sofra de alguns distúrbio contagioso? — pausa — Sinto muito. Nada disso. Mas não lhe interessa saber por que tomo este remédio, apenas que eu tenho dores de cabeça terríveis sem ele e sim, posso ter uma convulsão se eu ficar muito tempo sem tomá-lo. Creio que tive duas esta noite — ao vê-lo chocado deu os ombros — Não percebeu como eu estava? Aquilo não era apenas pela falta de alimento Sr. Marino. Eu geralmente fico deste jeito quando passo por um episódio convulsivo, Har... -ia dizer que Harriet também ficara assim mas calou-se. Ele nada sabia sobre isso. Sobre ela e Harriet. — Mas não se preocupe. Fico como nova com este medicamento. Poderá me manter aqui pelo resto da vida… — riu e de repente aquilo se tornou muito engraçado — Bom saber isso, não?

— Você é definitivamente louca.

— Existem muitas mulheres no mundo como eu, Sr. Marino, mas poucos homens como você. — murmurou — Quem você acha que é o louco aqui? Eu?

— Não lhe dei permissão para falar assim comigo — ele se aproximou — O fato de eu ter a deixado ter seu alimento…

— Você não me deixou ter nada! — gritou irada e levantou-se — Esqueceu que eu cumpri a minha parte. Sr Marino? — o encarou — Eu disse que lhe amava, esqueceu? Fui muito, muito convincente. — sorriu ao vê-lo desviar o olhar — Não fui? Estamos de acordo. Posso dizer de novo — olhou-o — Eu te amo. — murmurou com delicadeza — Era assim que eu falava para Adam e ele gostava muito. Gosta?

Uma veia saltou do pescoço dele e ele fechou o pulso.

— Sente vontade de me bater quando falo em seu irmão? — perguntou sem um toque de emoção na voz — Sinto muito. Sei como é perder um irmão. É como se um pedaço bom de si mesmo tivesse ido embora. Aquela pessoa era tudo o que você não era e fazia tudo o que tinha vontade fazer, mas não podia. Era um homem bom demais para morrer deste modo, não? — o viu engolir em seco e percebeu que o atingira novamente. Homem de fortes emoções. Era muito fácil atingi-lo. Sofria tanto quanto se alegrava e odiava tão forte como amava. — Mas penso que foi melhor assim.

— Como pode dizer isso? Que tipo de mulher se entrega a um homem como você se entregava ao meu irmão e depois diz que foi melhor assim? Não tem coração? — ele estremeceu de cima em baixo.

— Tanto quanto você — observou-o e mudou de assunto — Vejo que trocou minha roupa e a roupa da cama — sorriu e cruzou os braços — Não acho que foi este o acordo que fizemos.

— Talvez eu tenha feito você cumprir o acordo enquanto estava desacordada — ele observou-a e riu com satisfação ao vê-la franzir o cenho — Tchau querida. E amanhã eu lhe direi o que tem que fazer para ganhar sua comida.

Estava fora do quarto. Estava tão aliviada pelo fato que não se importou de arrumar toda a casa de cima em baixo como ele mandara fazer em uma frase curta e grossa. Fazia cinco horas que esfregava e limpava aquele lugar. Limpava e lustrava móveis, polido, janelas. Ia encontrando algo diferente e bonito cada vez que abria uma gaveta ou um armário. Jurava que algumas coisas que encontrava eram muito valiosas. Fazia isso com alegria e nem se importava com a presença de Marcos de hora em hora saindo do quarto para observá-la trabalhar. A casa estava toda trancada e não adiantava tentar fugir. Por isso nem ousava tal feito. Abaixou-se para tentar encontrar mais alguns enfeites no armário enquanto amontoava os lençóis velhos e empoeirados em um canto. Uma caixa velha dentro do armário lhe chamou atenção ao abri-la encontrou algumas moedas antigas, algumas cartas de baralho, uma bolinha de gude e uma carrinho de madeira, além de outras coisas de criança que ela não sabia definir o que eram. Uma foto gasta estava no fundo da caixa e mostrava uns cinco meninos em torno de uma bola e fazendo pose para câmera. O mais velho era Marcos. Trazia um riso alegre no rosto e uma expressão de felicidade. O outro era Adam, ao lado dele. Marcos tinha uma das mãos passada nos ombros do irmão e este olhava orgulhoso para seu herói. Tocou a foto olhando para o sorriso fácil do menino e para os cabelos loiros .

Queria ver uma foto recente dele. Parecia tanto combinar com aquela alegria contagiante de Harriet antes de tudo, e dela também. Iria gostar de um rapaz como ele. Uma lágrima pingou em sua mão e ela esfregou na calça que Marcos a dera para vestir.

— Posso ficar com isso? — a caixa foi retirada da sua mão com rudeza — Nem tente me convencer que ficou emocionada ao lembrar-se de Adam e descobriu que o amava de verdade. Perda de tempo. Você é ardilosa como qualquer mulher interesseira e cavadora de ouro.

Os olhos dele focaram na foto e depois nela.

— Você só vai comer quando esta casa estiver parecendo um hospital de tão limpa.

Aparentemente o fato de ver a foto tinha deixado o homem nervoso e cheio de lembranças. O que foi ruim para ela. Era quase cinco horas da tarde e ela não tinha comido nada. Se houvesse tido uma alimentação saudável nos últimos dias quem sabe tivesse pique para tudo aquilo. Mas não tinha. Ainda tinham três quartos que nem entrara ainda e toda a cozinha que parecia uma campo de guerra e ela não podia fazer mais nada naquele dia. Não conseguia dar um passo, suas mãos estavam doendo e cheia de lascas de madeira. Seus dedos estavam em carne viva por tanto esfregar aquele chão e as janelas. Sem poder conter marchou até a porta onde o via sair e entrar tantas vezes e bateu com força. Esta foi quase imediatamente aberta e Marcos apareceu com uma expressão nada complacente. Mas já dissera que não seria complacente com ela.

— O que quer? Já terminou?

— Não e nem vou terminar isto hoje. É muita coisa para se fazer em um dia só. — tentou soar sem ser agressiva o que não era fácil.

Sem nada lhe falar ele saiu e observou o que ela fizera até aquele momento. A copa estava brilhando de cima em baixo. Todos os móveis tinham sido recolocados no lugar e polidos. Enfeites estavam espalhados por todos os cantos e até as flores artificiais tinham sido lavadas.

— Você teria menos trabalho se tivesse deixado todas essas coisas dentro dos armários em vez de lavar e polir tudo — resmungou ele olhando aquilo parecendo aborrecido. Andou pela sala franzindo o cenho ao ver jarras de cristal e enfeites antigos sobre cada uma das pequenas mesas e amparos. Um conjunto de pequenas estatuetas de gatos estava sobre o amparo da lareira. Era lindo. E parecia que Marcos também achara por que tocava as pequenas figuras pensativo e atento, depois como se parecesse intrigado, olhou para ela — Onde estavam?

— No lixo — disse corando — Eu os achei lá no porão em um amontoado de outras coisas… são lindos. Pensei logo de inicio em jogar fora, mas … — tocou cada um — Seus olhos brilham como diamantes.

— São diamantes — Marcos estreitou o olhar — Interessante que uma mulher como você não perceba a diferença de uma pedra qualquer para um diamante.

Sam olhou assustada para os três gatinhos cujo olhos ela achara magníficos.

— Oh… — afastou as mão das peças preciosas.

— Mas é impossível tirar-lhe os olhos sem danificar as peças por isso nem tente — deixando os gatos de lado olhou para a paredes que continham quadros antigos de paisagens — Você tem bom gosto para uma meretriz. — pausa — E a qualquer momento podia ter aberto aquela maldita geladeira da cozinha e comido alguma coisa. — franziu o cenho — Não é muito esperta também…

— Ordinário — murmurou enquanto mastigava pão e carne com maionese. Era tudo que estava ali. Ele devia deixar uma geladeira no quarto dele para fazer aquelas coisas. Talvez até o micro ondas estivesse no quarto dele. Na verdade, ele devia ter um apartamento arrumado em algum lugar naquela casa e depois daquela porta. Mastigou com vontade o pão e bebeu mais leite. Terminado a refeição foi para o quarto banhar-se e vestir algo limpo. Marcos colocara várias blusas e shorts em seu quarto aquela manhã. Ela nem tentara falar nada a respeito com medo dele mudar de idéia. Tomou uma ducha fria e refrescante. Limpou bem as mãos esfregando o sabão para que os cortes não infeccionassem e depois foi dormir vestindo uma grande camisa.

Acordou no décimo dia dolorida, mas estranhamente animada. Lavou a boca da melhor maneira que conseguiu e resolveu arriscar pedir uma pasta de dente e uma escova para seu captor. Não queria lhe dever nada, mas tem certas coisas…

Testou a porta imaginado que ele a pudesse ter fechado aquele dia, pois da manhã passada ela estava aberta e desceu para a cozinha pé a pé como na manhã passada. Rápida fez café e bebeu um gole antes de arrumar a confusão que Marcos deixava ali toda a noite. Ele devia sim sujar aquelas panelas em outro lugar e deixá-las ali durante a noite para ela lavar no outro dia. Cheirou o prato e suspirou. Macarronada. Almôndega. Aquilo era uma tortura com alguém que adorava comer como ela! Comia pão, carne e leite todos os dias. As vezes suco ou maionese, mas nada era garantido com aquele homem. Olhou as horas no relógio antigo. Gostara de acordar cedo na manhã passada e ficar sozinha na casa. Deitara no sofá, olhara todos os enfeites. Agora só restava limpar o sótão. Sentia-se dolorida, suas mãos estavam em petição de miséria, mas se sentia tão bem disposta!

— O que você está fazendo?!

Marcos acordara cedo.

Sentindo-se inibida deixou o copo de café de lado. Pretendia limpar tudo assim que terminasse de tomar seu café e voltar para o quarto esperando que ele passasse no corredor e batesse a porta, com insultos e lhe chamando para trabalhar. Como ele dormia até tarde não esperava ele tão cedo.

— Saia de cima da mesa. Elas não são feitas para se sentar. — afastou ela com um gesto nada delicado — E trate de começar seu trabalho…ou melhor…Venha comigo — a pegou pelo braço e a levou até o cômodo ele sempre permanecia trancado. Ao abrir a porta e deixá-la entrar percebeu que estava certa ao imaginar que ele montara uma espécie de apartamento dentro da casa. O lugar era mobiliado com móveis modernos e tinha até…televisão. Cheia de raiva ela o observou atravessar o pequeno imóvel e mostrar a cozinha que estava um caos.

— Arrume isto e faça um café da manhã. — ao vê-la estreitar o olhar sorriu quase com um ar sedutor — Ai poderá comer panquecas doces…

Ela observou a cozinha e ele por alguns momentos e depois deu as costas.

— Faça você mesmo seu café da manhã. E se quiser que eu coma panquecas, frite-as você.

Saiu do lugar em passadas rápidas e esperou cerca de dez segundos antes dele a seguir parecendo furioso. Ótimo. Tinha perdido a paciência. Iria acontecer mesmo. Esses dias ele estava menos bravio e mais mal humorado e agora ela conseguira acordar a fera novamente.

Sentiu o puxão no braço e se virou pronta para qualquer coisa.

— Volte lá e arrume aquela maldita cozinha. — pausa — E faça panquecas.

Por um momento ela observou o rosto contorcido e raivoso do homem e depois disparou em uma risada sem fim. Sabia estar meio histérica, mas não se importava. Ajoelhou-se no chão segurando a barriga e respirou fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar vendo que ele a fitava como se estivesse definitivamente louca. Talvez estivesse. Talvez.

— Não sei fazer panquecas, entende? Esqueça esta idéia. Não sei — tentou controlar o riso — Desculpe… — e então lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e balançou a cabeça desconsolada — Desculpe.

Não podia vê-lo, mas sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ela desmoronara. Desmoronara por causa de um simples pedido para fazer panquecas. Um soluço se uniu ao outro e iniciou um choro compulsivo que durou alguns minutos. Não sabia se ele estava ali ainda. Mas sentia muita vontade de chorar. Chorar e chorar. Talvez mais ainda do que ela já tinha chorado durante todo a sua vida. Sentou-se e abraçou a si mesma enquanto gemia e chorava balançando a cabeça. O que fazia ali, devia estar andando pelo mundo sozinha e triste, vendo coisas que queria ver com Harriet. Devia estar tomando vinho e sorvete. Assistindo uma linda peça de teatro, jogando moedas em fontes. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse sentir-se viva por um momento. Qualquer cosia que a fizesse esquecer que seu tempo era tão curto…

Os soluços foram escasseando até se tornarem apenas estremecimentos . Enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

— Certo. Eu posso fazer as panquecas — a voz dele pareceu irreal naquele momento e quando percebeu o que ele dizia teve vontade de rir — Era muito imaginar que uma mulher do seu tipo tivesse dotes culinários.

Aquilo a fez rir. Um riso baixo, mas definitivamente um riso e aquilo pareceu irritá-lo mais ainda.

— Por Deus Mulher! Levante-se dai e vá arrumar aquela cozinha.

E ela o fez. Mas não fritou as panquecas.

Marcos estava no quarto. Desde que ficara doente, ele não mais entrara no aposento. Por isso estava tão surpresa pelo fato dele estar lá novamente. Enrolada na toalha, depois que tinha acabado de sair de um banho, não sabia se ficava indignada ou aliviada por ele não ter chegado minutos antes. O viu observá-la daquele jeito enervante de cima a baixo e lembrou-se do dia que ele a tinha analisado no chuveiro, da raiva que sentira e da vergonha. Por isso não estava com cara de poucos amigos quando ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se na porta com ar superior e cínico.

— Tenho uma proposta para você. — disse num tom que considerava aquele momento magnânimo. Um rei que resolvia ser bondoso com sua súdita.

— Se ela envolve você, eu e uma cama, esqueça. — murmurou apertando a toalha em volta de si.

Fora um rascunho de um sorriso que percebera em seus lábios? Impossível. Homens como Marcos não sorriam ou quando faziam todos desejavam não ter sido o motivo, pois ostentava tanto escárnio…

— Bem que eu gostaria de esquecer — observou ele mordaz — Mas sou um homem quente, como você já sabe — cruzou os braços e a encarou aquele ar de quem tem que resignar com um fato — E você nunca me pareceu alguém que ficasse muito tempo sem sexo. Uma mulher da vida como você, acostumada com aquele tipo de jogo — fez um gesto banal — Ora Srta. Miller… — moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro — Tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito de meu acordo. Mesmo que envolva uma cama e eu. — pausa — Posso adiantar que, poderá ver-se livre de mim em quatro semanas. Quatro semanas de você…e de seu corpo e estará livre. Irei levá-la para a estação de trem onde lhe peguei e a deixarei para sempre.

— E a alternativa a isso?

— Hum…alguns meses aqui… — olhou para os lados — Interessantes férias, não? Trabalhando no que eu quiser, lavando, passando…Acho que passarei outras funções para você. Banhar-me. Massagem… — riu do olhar mortal dela — Até quando? Até quando uma vadia como você poderá viver assim, hein, Harriet?

O som do nome de sua irmã falado naquele tom de puro deboche e desprezo a fez estremecer. Era tão injusto o que aquele homem dizia. Era tão ao contrário do que a realidade mostraria. Se pudesse saber se o homem entenderia… Ou se não estivesse com medo do que podia acontecer caso ele soubesse das mentiras… Talvez ficasse mais nervoso ainda do que agora. Talvez. Mas não queria arriscar. Não agora. Quatro semanas. Olhou para o homem cheio de si, recostado na porta e moveu a cabeça. Não tinha o que pensar. Nunca se deitaria com ele por livre e espontânea vontade. Queria morrer virgem se o acordo considerava que ela se entregasse para um homem que a odiava e queria apenas usá-la para ter uma vingança completa. E pensar que podia ser Harriet ali… Isso a fez odiá-lo mais naquele momento. O fato de saber que ele poderia estar maltratando a irmã daquele modo…

— Fico com a segunda alternativa.

— Não seja apressada, pense um pouco. — ele deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto e retirou algo do bolso do casaco — Tenho algumas fotos interessantes que gosto de observar…Um passatempo interessante e um pouco depravado… — riu quando ela percebeu de quem eram fotos — Achei que você gostaria de relembrar os velhos tempos…Talvez já tenha esquecido de algumas coisas…Diga-me…Já ficou tanto tempo sem um homem? — riu amargo da pergunta — Acho que não…Vamos lá, não vai ser a primeira vez que vai para a cama com um homem com uma recompensa valiosa. Desta vez será sua liberdade…Se você me satisfizer de maneira adequada posso lhe dar algo mais. — jogou as fotos sobre a cama

— Não se preocupe, tenho muitas cópias. Durmo olhando para elas para lembrar como você é uma meretriz traidora que matou meu irmão. Não posso simplesmente esquecer disso. — ele parecia por um momento um homem que sofria de uma dor terrível e que a combatia cada momento, olhava para algum ponto do quarto sem encará-la, o que não era feitio dele — Seduziu, enganou e abandonou meu irmão. Uma mulher como você… devemos ser cuidadosos. — a fitou — Os homens devem tratar mulheres como você como merecem ser tratadas. Um objeto que satisfaça nosso corpo mas que não ocupe um espaço muito grande em nossa vida. No máximo uma cama de casal — riu da piada sem humor e deu as costas a ela deixando as fotos.

Quando ele foi embora Sam ainda olhava para o lugar que ele estava. Pegou as fotos em um gesto rápido e observou uma delas. Sua irmã estava linda. Os cabelos puxados para cima, segurados pelas mãos, nua e um sorriso no rosto. Olhava para o homem embaixo de si com um carinho e um amor que apenas um cego não perceberia. Como alguém podia ficar tirando fotos de um momento tão íntimo? Pegou as fotos e guardou-as sob o colchão.

Não esperava ser atacada assim naquela noite e muito menos aquela proposta. Não aceitaria, mas desejava tanto poder sair daquela casa. Tinha tão pouco tempo…Tanta coisa que queria fazer. Se divertir… sair… e estava ali, morrendo aos poucos com um homem que a odiava. Viera para Itália esperando tornar sua vida menos monótona… Sorriu. De certa maneira tinha alcançado seu intento.

Aproximou-se da janela e percebeu o vulto de um gato lá fora. Podia ouvi-los cantando e miando durante a noite. Namorando com certeza. Eles sim eram sortudos. Dormiam quando queriam e acordavam para sair pelo mundo sem fronteiras.

Estava cortando uma fatia de queijo quando, distraída se cortou. Isso que dava ficar pensando em coisas impossíveis enquanto mexia com a faca. Olhou para objeto imaginando que, se aquele homem a achava uma mulher tão traiçoeira não devia deixar armas brancas à vontade pela cozinha. Ele devia achar que uma faca daquela não faria muito estrago… Mas pelo corte em sua mão ela poderia fazê-lo sangrar até morrer. Praguejando, apertou o ferimento na mão sensível ainda pelos produtos que usava na limpeza da casa e gemeu aborrecida. O sangue pingava em uma quantidade que a assustava.

— O que foi isso? — Marcos entrou na cozinha aquela hora e percebeu o sangue que escorria e pingava no chão — Idiota. Não sabe nem manejar uma faca de sobremesa? — pegou uma toalha de prato e enrolou em torno da mão dela — Eu não devia ter me preocupado em deixar a comida nesta geladeira. Com certeza você nem saberia como começar a cozinhar… — ironizou enquanto parecia pegar algo em um armário, logo voltava com uma gaze, um esparadrapo e um vidrinho contendo um líquido avermelhado.

— Deixe-me ver.

Hesitou um instante e depois de dar os ombros desviou os olhos e estendeu as mão para ele que parou o movimento que fazia de abrir o vidro e encarou sua mão assustado com o que via.

— Deus…

— Não foi tão grave assim — resmungou olhando o pequeno talho em seu dedo.

— Suas mãos…

Escondeu imediatamente elas atrás das costas. Suas unhas estavam horríveis e ainda havia algumas lascas que tinham inflamado doíam. Mas o que era pior era que elas estavam ressecadas e descascando pelos produtos que usava para limpeza da casa. Era alérgica àquele tipo de substância. Droga, não devia se importar com isso naquele momento da vida, mas se importava. Era vaidosa e estava há dias sem seus cremes e higienizadores de pele. E várias outras partes de seu corpo precisavam de cuidado!

— Deixa que eu mesma faço isso — pegou tudo da mão dele e tentou ela mesma preparar o curativo.

— Não seja tola, eu mesmo faço — segurou a mão dela e limpou o ferimento — Como suas mãos…? Não sabia que estes produtos faziam isso… Meg não tem as mãos tão ruins…

— Meg não tem alergia a desinfetantes químicos vendidos no comércio — falou estremecendo quando ele passou o líquido ardido sobre o ferimento.

Logo depois tapou com gaze e envolveu com um esparadrapo. Quem seria Meg? Devia ser algum tipo de empregada, porque, na certa as namoradas daquele homem não faziam limpeza de casa e suas mãos deviam ser feitas por manicuras famosas.

— Irei comprar uma luva… — ele pareceu pensativo — Precisa de mais alguma coisa deste tipo?

— Sim — sua oportunidade, lógico que iria rir muito e responder que ela devia sofrer sem tudo aquilo por ter matado seu irmão, mas apenas poder falar do que precisava já era bom demais.

Mostraria que não era uma louca desmazelada por livre opção

— Preciso de um pente, um shampoo, uma escova de dente e pasta de dente, meu sabonete acabou há dois dias e necessito urgentemente de uma caixa de absorvente com abas e se conseguir o Chanel nº4… — a última coisa ela nunca usara, mas também sabia que ele não compraria por isso colocou na lista — Também preciso de calcinhas — cruzou os braços ao vê-lo ficar cada vez mais estranho — E se possível… preciso desesperadamente de um creme para pele — falou da marca que usava — E um limpador de poros… e de um sutiã, por que a blusa que eu usava quando cheguei não pedia, mas estas… olhou para a blusa folgada que usava, não evidenciava seu seios mas os deixava soltos e doloridos depois de muito trabalho na casa. — pausa para respirar — E necessito de uma pregadeira para prender todo este cabelo… — apontou para o amontoado de cachos em que se transformara seu cabelo. — E de cera fria para depilação… Pinça de sobrancelha… Batom… Acho que é só por enquanto… Ah… acetona! Preciso tirar o que restou do meu esmalte antigo…

Um silêncio pesado caiu logo depois. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas para Sam pareciam séculos. Marcos olhava para ela como se fosse um ser de outro planeta que tinha acabado de posar ali. Deu um passo atrás e a observou de cima abaixo como se procurasse o motivo de todos aqueles pedidos e depois franziu o cenho.

— Duvido que faça alguma diferença.

Não sabia se considerava aquilo como um elogio ou como um insulto. Resolveu deixar aquilo de lado e comer o pão que tinha preparado com café. Marcos ainda ficou na cozinha alguns segundos antes de virar-se e sair.

Aquela cena lhe voltaria à memória na manhã seguinte quando acordou e viu uma sacola de compras ao lado de sua cama.

Esfregou os olhos e devagar estendeu a mão como uma criança que ganhava um presente de natal e tinha medo de saber o que era. Tocou devagar e sacola e por fim resolveu esvaziá-la sobre a cama. Gemeu alto de satisfação quando viu o que estava dentro. Tudo que pedira. Tudo e um pouco mais. Mal acreditava naquilo. Pegou o frasco de perfume Chanel e destampou sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso. Nossa. Nunca tinha usado nada tão maravilhoso em sua vida. As roupas íntimas tinham sido escolhidas com muito bom gosto. Eram peças de seda bege e brancas, super delicadas, que cairiam nela como uma luva. Todos os sutiãs faziam pares com as calcinhas. Viu a marca famosa e percebeu que tudo aquilo devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna para aquele homem. Não que parecesse que ia faltar, mas detestava ter que ficar devendo a alguém, ainda mais quando este alguém era Marcos Marino. Cheirou o sabonete e sorriu. Mas não poderia devolver. Ficaria aquela manhã toda usando todos os produtos e talvez conseguisse virar uma pessoa normal de novo.

Tomou um banho que durou quase uma hora. Escovou os cabelos e limpou a pele, depilando as pernas e passando uma generosa camada de creme hidratante pelo corpo. Fez as sobrancelhas e limpou o esmalte velho da unha passando outro mais clarinho que viera junto com as compras, passou batom e perfume. Em seguida colocou um dos conjuntos beges de roupa íntima e deu uma volta em torno de si. Agora sim! Olhou para as roupas que estavam ali e suspirou vestindo uma camisa larga masculina e uma bermuda que era um pouco mais justa. Era até um pecado esconder tudo aquilo, mas não era louca de desfilar pela casa de peças íntimas só por que as achava bonita demais para ficarem escondidas!

Sentia-se muito melhor depois daquilo. E com muita fome. Se arrumava desde as sete da manhã e já estava quase na hora do almoço!

— Não sei por que tanto estardalhaço por algo que nem se percebe! — resmungou ele deixando o prato pela metade sobre a pia — E eu que achei que ia ver uma nova mulher… — ironizou ele observando o rosto limpo e com batom — Mas com uma roupa de gala você conquistaria sem muito problema qualquer homem que quisesse — pausa — Menos aqueles que já estão vacinados. Este deixaria você acreditar que ele está fisgado apenas para rir de você no final. Já se deu mal assim, Harriet?

Era a segunda vez que ele se referia a ela em outro termo que não o irônico "querida" ou as ofensas que costumava dizer e de certa maneira não sabia qual lhe deixava mais triste. A lembrança de sua irmã estava em todo o momento que Marcos tocava no assunto de seu irmão.

— Não até hoje — disse empinando o queixo — Nenhum homem teve o que reclamar de mim em nenhuma circunstância.

Viu o homem levantar da mesa onde sentara e se aproximar dela com um brilho predatório no olhar. Parecia revoltado com o que falara.

— Pois de mim você poderá ter apenas uma coisa. — quase encostou nela para sussurrar em seu ouvido — Eu me enterrando bem fundo em seu corpo. Fazendo você gritar por mais. — tocou o rosto dela — Vejo em seus olhos como sente vontade… Seria bem rápido. Podemos fazer aqui mesmo, o que acha? É só abrir as…

Empurrou-o ofegante e estendeu as mãos na frente do corpo.

— Não se aproxime de mim!

— Está tímida… — ironizou ele — Se eu não tivesse visto as fitas… as fotos … Juraria que estava falando com uma donzela.

— Bastardo! — cuspiu as palavras — Você nunca vai chegar aos pés de seu irmão porque ele me amava e eu o amava também. Por isso era tão perfeita a nossa relação.

— Amava tanto que o abandonou às traças e colocou-lhe um belo par de chifres tão logo chegou aos Estados Unidos! — Marcos a pegou pelos braços e sacudiu — Ainda lhe escreveu falando sobre seu novo amante rico que lhe dava as coisas… — A pressão no seu braço aumentava e percebia que Marcos perdia o controle das emoções.

Era nestes momentos que temia por ela e por ele também.

— Agora você vai pagar pelos produtos que mandei comprar, querida.

Arregalando os olhos Sam deu um passo para trás encontrando a bancada do armário, tentou sair daquela armadilha, mas foi lenta demais pois em segundos estava presa entre o corpo dele e a móvel, tendo os braços masculinos como grilhões em torno dela. A boca que procurou a sua com ferocidade não estava sendo delicada, muito pelo contrário. Imediatamente abriu seus lábios e invadiu seu interior com a língua quente e maliciosa, parecendo um homem morrendo de sede e encontrando um oásis, deixando-a zonza e assustada, sem saber como agir. De olhos abertos recebeu aquele ataque com um misto de irrealidade e choque. Nunca tinha sido beijada daquela maneira estranha. Na verdade seus beijos nunca tinham passado de toques tímidos entre namorados que sempre eram mais tímidos do que ela…

Mas ao que parecia Marcos não tinha muita inibição, pelo contrário, a língua dele acariciava todas as reentrâncias da sua boca como se tivesse direito a isso. As mãos masculinas soltaram seus braços e uma se dirigiu até a altura dos quadris pressionando-os contra ele e acariciando-lhe as nádegas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a outra subia até seu seio.

Com um gesto brusco levantou a camisa que usava deixando expostos os seios cobertos apenas pela lingerie nova e delicada. A língua dele aprofundava em sua boca lhe tirando o fôlego, era como se quisesse fazê-la engoli-la e estava deixando-a com medo. Seu corpo estava sendo esmagado devido à pressão que ele mantinha, mas não parecia querer soltá-la tão cedo.

Sentia o membro rígido de encontro ao seu ventre enquanto ele fazia movimentos com a língua e com o corpo num claro indício do que pretendia fazer com ela. A mão contra seu seio começou uma carícia voluptuosamente apertando-o e fazendo-a gemer em protesto e prazer contra a boca dele. Sentia uma espécie de dor prazerosa… Seria aquilo indecente?

Como se tivesse vida própria sua língua buscou a dele e travaram uma batalha sensual e intensa por espaço. Seus quadris a pressionaram tanto naquele momento que podia sentir cada detalhe da masculinidade pulsante. Suas mãos deixaram a bancada para agarrar-se nos braços fortes arranhando-o de cima abaixo com força o bastante para sangrá-lo. Gemeu alto enquanto tentava se afastar e ao mesmo tempo sentia seu corpo responder àquele ataque com sensualidade. Sacudiu a cabeça, mas não sabia dizer se era tentando lutar ou se era puro descontrole pelas carícias que ele fazia em seu corpo.

— Não! — gritou quando a boca masculina abandonou seus lábios e se dirigiram para os seios, que percebeu estarem livres do sutiã. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? — Eu não quero! — gritou tentando se libertar, mas ele capturou um mamilo entre os lábios e começou a sugá-lo com força fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer em agonia de sentir prazer e saber que aquilo era um erro. A língua dele brincava com seu seio e quando mordeu-o levemente a fez sobressaltar e gemer novamente entre assustada e surpresa com a intensidade de tudo aquilo que acontecia. As mãos fortes agora pareciam estar em todos os recantos de seu corpo.

Suas pernas tremiam e quase não a sustentavam mais. Tarde demais percebeu que as mãos masculinas tinham invadindo o interior de sua roupa e a tocavam intimamente neste momento. Sentiu-se imediatamente úmida e o horror daquilo e do que estava prestes a acontecer a fez debater-se contra os braços dele. Conseguiu puxar com força os cabelos escuros e conseguiu acertar, novamente, um chute em sua canela. Com um gemido frustrado Marcos recuou. Livre, conseguiu sair da prisão da bancada e recuou até o outro lado da cozinha antes de encará-lo.

Marcos sorriu e abotoou a calça novamente. Percebeu que ele estivera a ponto de… Sam estremeceu de vergonha e prazer. Era tão estranho… Ele deu um passo para frente em sua direção e Sam deu três passos para trás com a mão estendida. Ajeitou sua camisa e o sutiã. Tremia de cima em baixo.

— Não se aproxime…

— Ora, querida. Você adorou cada segundo. Pode até fingir-se indignada ou assustada, mas vi em seu olhar que estava gostando do modo como a tratei. Seu tipo gosta disso, não? — cheirou profundamente a mão que a tocara intimamente — Seu cheiro é muito bom.

Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo levar os dedos na boca e sugá-los. Suas pernas amoleceram e quase gemeu. Graças a Deus aquilo não tinha acontecido ou seria uma vergonha que levaria para o túmulo… Junto com tantas que passara aquele dia.

— Seu gosto também é divino… Como deve ser uma sem vergonha como você. — acusou ele passando por ela rápido — Pode ficar com o resto de minha comida. Você mereceu pelo divertimento gratuito que me ofereceu hoje.

— Seu…

Ele voltou-se imediatamente e a agarrou pelo rosto como costumava fazer, deixando-a quase com os pés fora do chão. Se aproximou, deixando-a rígida e com medo de novo ataque. Mas ele passou a língua por seu rosto numa carícia delicada e sorriu libertando-a.

— Não ouse me chamar de nada, querida. Para cada ofensa sua pagará com uma sessão de divertimento. Sou mais forte, mais rápido e… — sorriu — Com certeza posso ter aquilo que me nega quando quiser sem muito esforço, como pode ter percebido alguns minutos atrás.

— Não!

— Seu corpo já se acostumou a ser fácil. Corpo de uma vadia. — ele voltou a atacá-la soltando-a — Se quiser mais diversão vá até meu apartamento…

Capítulo 4

Sam poderia ter até tido alguns dias felizes se não fosse aquele episódio. Possuía agora alguns luxos que antes não tinha e estava animada com isso, por incrível que parecesse naquela altura dos acontecimentos. E também tomara uma decisão importante: resolvera simplesmente não falar mais com Marcos depois daquele dia. Nada. Não respondia às perguntas dele há três dias e não se dignava a responder seus implicantes comentário sobre sua dignidade, personalidade, ou seja lá o que fosse mais ofensivo para ele recordar. Não mais se assustava quando ele lhe dirigia a palavra com violência, lhe chamando de nomes que a teriam feito desmaiar semanas atrás e nem mais piscava quando ele entrava no quarto e a pegava de toalha ou de roupa de baixo. Aquilo parecia irritá-lo a ponto dele começar a tocá-la por pura implicância. Um toque nos seios quando passava por ele e depois umas carícias nas nádegas. Desviava sempre dele, mas às vezes não conseguia percebê-lo entrando na cozinha ou no quarto.

Naquela manhã ele simplesmente colocara seu prato na pia suja e a pressionara contra pia por alguns segundos tocando-a intimamente. Ficara rígida nos braços dele e se não fosse pelo seu corpo que respondera de maneira usual às carícias dele até acreditaria que não era afetada por isso.

Sabia que talvez não resistisse por muito tempo àquela agonia. E seu pensamento estava certo. Em uma manhã enquanto colocava a roupa para lavar dentro de uma velha máquina, não pôde resistir ao olhar insistente dele.

— Quer me deixar em paz?! — encarou-o, os lábios tremendo de indignação — Que tipo de homem que é, que sente prazer em atemorizar uma mulher?

Ele pareceu ficar surpreso, talvez não esperando que ela respondesse, já que há vários dias não ouvia sua voz. A surpresa durou dois segundos talvez, mas logo sua expressão era uma máscara de rancor e ironia.

— Um homem melhor do que você é uma mulher, querida. — riu — E você, atemorizada? Deixe de fazer esta carinha de santa porque isso apenas me deixa indignado! — aproximou-se dela, vermelho — Foi assim que convenceu meu irmão que era uma menina inocente e pura? Por que era isso que ele acreditava que era! Foi assim? Com este rosto de anjo e olhos grandes e inocentes? — ele gritava agora e de certa maneira, Sam já começava a se acostumar com aquelas súbitas mudanças de humor do homem a sua frente. Era como se vivesse para lembrar-se de seus pecados. Como se a todo instante tivesse que lembrá-la de como fora má e egoísta. — Com quantos homens conseguiu o que queria? Quantos deitaram em sua cama? — a segurou pelo braço com força — Eu serei apenas mais um, Harriet. Apenas mais um. — soltou-a com brusquidão fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás — Gosto de tocá-la e seu corpo foi feito para isso. — deu dois passos para frente e estendeu a mão acariciando seu seio com lascívia — E o farei quando bem entender!

Sam só deixou as lágrimas caírem quando o viu se afastar com passos pesados da área de serviço. Era sempre assim, parecia que ele esperava ela abrir a boca para despejar todo sua raiva e rancor sobre ela. Temia ser só uma questão de tempo Marcos violentá-la. E temia por eles.

O que iria acontecer quando ele descobrisse que era o primeiro homem de sua vida? A forçaria a contar todos os seus segredos… Tudo. E depois? Era o depois que ela mais temia…

Mas ele não a tocou mais. Passou-se mais cinco dias e ele mal falava com ela a não ser por algumas resmungos ou reclamações. Estava saindo todas as manhãs para caminhar, o que ela invejava muito. Fazia isso por duas horas no máximo e voltava suado e ofegante. Talvez corresse em torno da casa ou andasse pelos planaltos da fazenda. Naquela manhã ele demorava mais que o usual. Já eram dez horas da manhã e ele não parecia querer voltar. Será que a abandonara ali para morrer sozinha? Não. Não poderia ser tão mal…ou poderia? Esperava que não.

Naquele jogo só queria saber quando ele se cansaria de vigiá-la e a libertaria. Um cabeça dura, era o que ele era. Tão teimoso quanto ela própria, reconheceu suspirando. Duas horas depois estava mais do que preocupada. Ele já demorara demais! Já imaginava como iria sair daquela casa cheia de grades por todos os lados. Não tinha nenhuma espécie de ferramenta, apenas facas e com elas demoraria séculos para serrar a grade. Só lhe restava a porta de madeira maciça… mas que era pregada à parede por meio de dobradiças antigas.

Não. Esperaria mais um pouco. Talvez tivesse ido à cidade e por isso demorava. Quase sempre ele telefonava e recebia a entrega na porta da casa, mas desta vez… quem sabe… andou de um lado para o outro, preocupada. Não sabia se era com seu destino ou com o do próprio Marcos. Queria crer que não se preocuparia se ele caísse de um precipício e morresse… mas era mentira. Se preocuparia sim, droga!

O homem a tirava do sério, mas adorava o irmão e se ela verdadeiramente fosse tudo isso que ele dizia ser… mereceria uma lição, mas ele exagerava. A fazia sofrer e nenhuma mulher merecia aquilo, por pior que fosse.

Por fim, sem conseguir conter o nervosismo foi à gaveta da cozinha e pegou uma faca que, depois de muito trabalho, cortes e dedos doloridos, lhe foi útil para tirar aquelas malditas dobradiças da porta. Com cuidado reverente, pegou a pesada porta de madeira antiga e colocou ao lado da entrada, perguntando-se se Marcos não iria estrangulá-la por aquilo. Era bem provável. Podia até vê-lo chegar com aquele olhar de anjo vingador pronto para lutar pela honra do irmão morto. Um belo roteiro para uma história romântica, mas nada interessante quando era a vítima em questão.

Olhou para o espaço aberto na frente de si e hesitou. Estava no meio do nada e ignorava sua localização. Seria perigoso andar naquela região? Olhou para seus pés nus e suspirou. O que fazer a respeito? Nada. Foi saindo devagar da casa esperando levar um susto a qualquer momento com a chegada inesperada de Marcos. Mas nada. Ele nem estava muito perto, pelo jeito. Andou devagar, aproveitando o sol da manhã, falando para si mesmo que valia a pena apenas por sentir novamente os raios aquecidos batendo em seu rosto. Sorriu e suspirou abrindo os braços. Liberdade. Agora dava muito valor àquilo. Seu instinto dizia para correr e fugir. Se esconder…

Fazer qualquer tipo de coisa louca, mas ela não conseguia simplesmente sair correndo sem saber para onde iria e deixar a casa aberta. Ainda mais sem saber onde seu captor estava. Além disso, temia que ele a encontrasse e perdesse de vez o controle, acabando por machucá-la sem motivos. Não queria dar sorte ao azar e por isso parou e pensou bem no que ia fazer. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu nada que parecesse uma construção. Mas viu um estábulo e algumas cercas. Ótimo. Talvez ele estivesse lá, fazendo algum trabalho e logo sairia e depararia com ela como uma louca de braços abertos e rodando no meio do quintal, e assim ele saberia por que tomava aqueles comprimidos todos os dias.

Olhou por algum tempo a estrada e pensou bem. Poderia correr um pouco e depois andar mais um tanto. Mas não existiam árvores para se esconder. Estava sem documentos e a primeira cidade que veria seria as do Marino. O que poderia conseguir lá? Não muita coisa, já que parecia que o homem mandava nas pessoas como fantoches. Talvez se encontrasse o trilho do trem, poderia ficar esperando e pular ou fazer sinal para o maquinista. Olhou para os lados novamente e viu um gatinho sair miando do estábulo. Deus. Por que não conseguia simplesmente sair e não olhar para trás? Era alguma idiota?

Aborrecida consigo mesma voltou e foi pé a pé até a construção. Praguejando contra a sua própria burrice, entrou no local e esperou seus olhos se adaptarem à escuridão. Nada. Não tinha nada ali que pudesse chamar sua atenção. Feno velho, gatos vadios, muitas teias de aranha e elas próprias, formigas no chão… Ferramentas velhas para todos os lados, uma carroça velha e por fim… um corpo de um homem caído ao lado da escada que levava para o segundo andar.

Bem. Ali estava a resposta. Podia dar as costas e sair correndo porque ele estava morto ou muito desmaiado! Virou-se para sair e fechou os olhos dizendo para si mesma que conseguiria fazer aquilo. Oh sim. Não seria tola para tentar chegar perto dele e verificar se estava vivo ou morto… Mordeu os lábios. E se estivesse morto em vez de ferido? E se estivesse morrendo? Sem querer sentiu-se mal, muito mal. A morte já não era novidade para ela, rondava-a como uma companheira… Olhou para trás e gemeu fazendo um movimento frustrante com a cabeça. Idiota! Idiota!

Aproximou-se devagar e percebeu que ele respirava lentamente e profundamente. Tinha um corte na cabeça logo acima da sobrancelha e não percebia mais nada. Tinha batido a cabeça? Rezando para que não levasse outro murro, estendeu a mão e balançou o homem devagar.

— Marcos? — chamou-o baixinho, mas ele nem se moveu. Tentou balançá-lo com mais vigor — Marcos, acorde!

O homem gemeu e levou a mão à cabeça, parecendo sentir dor. Abriu os olhos e a encarou. Com um olhar estranho. Como se fosse um homem normal encarando pela primeira vez uma mulher que encontrasse na rua e a achasse interessante. Será que ele perdeu a memória? Será que não saberia quem era ou quem ela era? Seria algo muito bom… Poderiam voltar para a cidade. Pegaria sua bolsa e partiria deixando-o na grande mansão e… Mas então o olhar dele se estreitou e pareceu gelar.

— O que você fez?!

— Eu?! — ilusão imaginar que o homem perderia a memória assim tão fácil e ficaria a sua mercê! — Não fiz nada! Já são mais de cinco horas da tarde e você não voltou, resolvi tirar a porta e verificar as redondezas e encontrei você aí, jogado. — afastou-se enquanto ele sentava e gemia levando a mão para a perna — O que foi?

— Meu maldito pé deve estar torcido! — ele praguejou e levantou, apoiando-se na escada — E esta maldita escada está podre e aquela maldita porta não devia cair assim tão fácil!

— Eu desparafusei as dobradiças — murmurou dando os ombros — Mas fique tranqüilo porque demorei quase uma hora para fazer isso e você nunca me deixa sozinha por este tempo! E além do mais, para onde eu iria ? Para sua vila? — ironizou dando os ombros — Talvez agora você queira deixar aquela maldita porta aberta para eu poder sair de vez em quando e pegar sol por que a minha cor está ficando horrível trancada dentro daquela casa o dia inteiro. — Quer ajuda? — perguntou sem conter quando ele tentou apoiar o pé no chão e andar.

O olhar que ele lhe lançou foi mortal e ela deu de ombros, saindo do estábulo e deixando-o sozinho.

— Para onde você vai?! — o grito dele soou furioso e frustrado.

— Venha ver! — gritou de volta, sorrindo satisfeita quando o ouviu praguejar e pular para fora do celeiro com um pé só e levando a mão à cabeça. — Parece até aquelas músicas infantis… "Leve a mão na cabeça e pule de um pé só!".

— Como se você fosse do tipo que canta músicas infantis!

— Nunca se sabe — gritou entrando na casa e olhando a porta. Não iria colocá-la no lugar. Ele que fizesse. — Eu posso ser uma professora de jardim muito bem educada e inocente, que nunca falaria palavrões. — olhou para o homem que acabava de entrar pela porta — Também posso ser do tipo que se aproveitaria de um homem inconsciente, o amarraria às estacas e colocaria fogo naquele estábulo ou o mataria com a maldita faca de cozinha. Ou melhor… tinha muitas ferramentas ali, enferrujadas e cortantes, se você não morresse de hemorragia morreria de tétano. Talvez eu até o deixasse morrer de fome amarrado lá por vários dias. — percebeu que ele ficava sério a cada frase sua — Ou quem sabe eu o teria enchido de socos e chutes enquanto estava lá deitado e indefeso — frisou o "indefeso".

De certa maneira sabia que qualquer outra mulher faria isso mesmo. Droga. Não ela. Nunca mataria ninguém. Nunca teria coragem de machucar qualquer pessoa, e ainda mais sabendo que o que o movia era raiva pelo que o irmão fizera e pelo motivo que seu irmão fizera aquilo. Era isso que mais odiava em Marcos. O fato de entendê-lo e saber que talvez ficasse tão furiosa assim com um homem se ele tratasse Harriet como ela tratara o irmão dele, mas ela fizera isso por que precisara. Por que seria mais fácil para Adam se ele pensasse que ela estava com outro e não morrendo aos poucos em uma cama de Hospital. Antes pensasse que ela era uma libertina que chorar o resto da vida pela incapacidade de salvar a pessoa que amava e vê-la morrer.

O silêncio perdurou por quase um minuto. Marcos respirava fundo e parecia digerir suas palavras devagar, como a um remédio amargo. O viu engolir em seco várias vezes. Os olhos azuis a fitaram com um "que" de dúvida, de incerteza. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde que fora parar ali. Como se não estivesse bem certo do que fazia e por que fazia. Logo suspirou e desviou o olhar para algum ponto. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso e de lá tirou o anel de Harriet. Apertou-o entre os dedos por um instante, parecendo distraído e depois o guardou novamente. Lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Sam ao ver o objeto. Era o culpado…

— Vou tomar banho… — as palavras dele soaram cheias de cansaço — Será que pode tentar fazer algo para o almoço atrasado? Vou deixar a porta do apartamento aberta.

Quase uma hora depois ela tinha colocado a mesa com um prato só. Não queria arriscar o que ele quisera dizer em preparar o almoço, mas nem por isso deixara de comer alguma coisa enquanto preparava a comida. Macarrão com molho de tomate. Era meio arriscado preparar isso para um Italiano, mas não estava ali para um concurso de culinária. Tinha feito dois bifes suculentos com queijo e presunto por cima, além de uma salada de tomate, cenoura e alface, temperada com azeite e vinagre. Não fora nada muito elaborado. O que melhor ocorrera era descobrir que ele definitivamente não sabia cozinhar. Todos os pratos estavam praticamente prontos. Menos o macarrão e a carne. Talvez por isso ele quase sempre comia tortas e massas recheadas ou qualquer outra coisa que só necessitava colocar no microondas. Mas ela nem usara o aparelho moderno.

Colocou um copo de vinho branco para si mesma e bebeu aos goles, bem pequenos. Só faltava o sorvete, mas não tivera coragem de pegar a embalagem no freezer.

— Pegue um outro prato e sente aí — a ordem foi dada bruscamente, obviamente contra a vontade dele.

— Não obrigada, não quero ter uma indigestão. — murmurou.

— O que pôs na comida? Veneno? — perguntou ele sentando-se e olhando-a desconfiado.

— Aqui não tem veneno. — sorriu quando ele franziu o cenho como se perguntando a si mesmo se ela procurara tal coisa. — Quis colocar veneno para as formigas um dia desses… — terminou inocente.

— Então sente e coma.

— Colocado deste modo tão gentil… — ironizou, pegando um prato e sentando do outro lado da pequena mesa da cozinha.

Comeram em silêncio. De vez em quando, um flagrava o outro encarando-o, como se quisesse ler o que se passava na mente do adversário. Mas Marcos não parecia tão mal humorado quanto os outros dias.

— A escada estava podre — ele deixou o garfo de lado e franziu o cenho — E eu sou muito pesado. Talvez queira ir lá tentar ver a ninhada de gambás…

— O que?! — parou de comer… — Está me perguntando? Se eu quero?! — fez uma expressão horrorizada — Deve ter batido a cabeça com muita força.

Ao vê-lo estreitar o olhar soube que devia ter ficado quieta.

— Você é mais leve do que eu. Temos que matar aquelas criaturas ou logo estarão invadido a casa e destruindo… O que foi agora?

— Eu não vou matar os pobrezinhos. Esqueça — continuou a comer e depois parou encarando-o.

Quando ele nada falou e continuou a se alimentar, ela suspirou, sabendo que fazia por merecer. Em vez de ficar quieta ela…

— Sem discussão?

Ele parou de comer novamente o rosto expressivo com um olhar que era quase de… divertimento.

— Quando você diz "Esqueça" é por que vai ser difícil convencer você do contrário. — pausa — E deixe-me terminar esta comida, que faz algum tempo que não como nada feito naquele fogão.

Ela se lembrou das vezes que ela falara "esqueça" e corou. Sempre em situações embaraçosas.

— Minha irmã costumava dizer isso — murmurou e mordeu o lábio.

— Você tem uma irmã? — o homem franziu o cenho — O detetive que investigou você não me disse nada.

— Não sei quanto pagou para ele, mas se eu fosse você pediria o dinheiro de volta. — resmungou aquilo sabendo que já falara aquilo com ele outro dia. — Eu tinha. Ela morreu. — pegou o prato vazio e levantou, indo lavá-lo na pia — Quando terminar pode deixar tudo aqui mesmo que venho lavar — falou rápido e saiu dali antes que começasse a chorar e fazer confidências que não estava disposta a fazer.

O homem ficou sentado no lugar pensativo e por fim levantou e pegou a chave no bolso que abria uma gaveta de onde tirou um telefone via satélite. Rápido, discou um número.

— Nick? — pausa — Preciso que contrate outro detetive… Não. Quero outro… — pausa — Está tudo bem. Não… Não… Eu sei. — Marcos suspirou e baixou o olhar — Eu sei. Eu sei! — falou a última frase em tom alto e irritado — Pode ter certeza que ela não vê a hora de ir embora. — pausa — Não quero falar sobre isso. — os lábios masculinos se estreitaram. — É de muito mau gosto este tipo de comentário… Não! Eu faço isso. — os dedos dele apertaram o fone do telefone — Droga, Nick. Ela é minha… Não importa o acordo que fizemos. Não vou sair daqui e deixar você cuidar do assunto agora. Esqueça. — o homem quase sorriu ao falar as palavras — Não vou mudar de idéia… Sim. Estou apreciando muito minhas noites… Não… Não vou dividi-la com você — a voz estava aparentemente divertida, mas se o homem do outro lado da linha visse a face esculpida de pedra teria medo. — Não, não precisei amarrá-la a cama… Droga… Não vou falar sobre isso! — desligou o telefone e o guardou olhando com irritação o aparelho.

Sam estremeceu e afastou-se da porta com passos delicados. O homem do outro lado da linha parecia saber exatamente o que se passava ali. E parecia gostar de imaginá-la sofrendo nas mãos de Marcos. Mas ele mentira. Em parte. Mordeu o lábio, se afastando mais ainda. Quem quer que fosse Nick, lhe parecia que houvera uma combinação para que trocassem de lugar depois de algum tempo. Imaginou outro homem ali, perseguindo-a e talvez consumando o que Marcos não fizera até o momento.

Não sabia se sentia raiva pelos comentários ao seu respeito ou alívio por ele não sair da casa e permitir que outro homem viesse e tomasse seu lugar. Abraçou o corpo e sentou-se no sofá da sala encolhida. Fora algo premeditado então, seqüestrá-la… A família toda podia e devia estar envolvida. Como tantas pessoas podiam aceitar que um homem mantenha uma mulher em cárcere privado na propriedade familiar? Sendo vítima de uma violência psicológica e física? Ambas que a deixavam constrangida e sem saber como agir? Já não tinha medo do desconhecido que vira no primeiro dia. Mas agora o tinha de Marcos Marino, que parecia fazer qualquer coisa pela família e pelo honra do irmão, mesmo depois deste morto. E ele contratara outro detetive, talvez este conseguisse parte da história ou até a história toda… como ele reagiria?

— Não tem nada para lhe manter ocupada? — a voz dele soou mordaz — Procure algo que lhe distraia ou eu mesmo irei arrumar… — o tom dele deixava claro que tipo de trabalho ele iria arrumar para ela.

Tinha o pé enfaixado e segurava com firmeza um pedaço de madeira que usava como bengala. Se fosse outro homem podia parecer vulnerável e ridículo, mas não Marcos Marino. Ele trazia ainda aquela aura de poder e força que a inibia demais.

— Irei levar os gambazinhos com a mãe para longe daqui — onde você nem possa chegar perto, pensou.

— Como irá fazer isso? Já é quase noite e eles estão muito espertos neste momento. Só amanhã poderão ser pegos — sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente dela e colocou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro — Que tal alguns dos analgésicos que o doutor deixou no seu quarto? — suspirou enquanto massageava a cabeça — Fiquei algumas horas desacordado…

— Ou dormindo… às vezes estamos muito cansados e aproveitamos de um desmaio que não seria grave para dormir… Já aconteceu comigo. — esticou os braços e bocejou — Vou pegar os comprimidos.

Voltava com dois comprimidos e um copo de água. Marcos olhou desconfiado para a água e ela tomou um gole antes de dá-la para ele com um sorriso matreiro. Sem nada dizer ele colocou os dois comprimidos na boca e tomou a água, fechando os olhos.

— Fale-me sobre o homem que tem nos Estados Unidos — abriu os olhos e eles estavam densos — Ainda é seu amante ou ele já a dispensou?

— Não tenho nenhum amante no momento — e nem nunca, pensou e desviou o olhar.

— Sei. Encantos de mulheres como você terminam logo depois da primeira noite — resmungou — E não vimos a hora de nos livrar.

— Tolos são vocês que procuram este tipo de prazer… — respondeu de pronto — Pois se fossem homens sérios e merecedores estariam casados com um bela esposa e cheio de filhos. — as palavras foram carregadas de rancor.

— Homens têm o direito…

— Para cada vadia tem um homem que a alimenta e lhe dá substância para ela continuar a ser vadia — frisou bem as palavras e não deu ouvidos ao que ele falava, continuando — Os homens são tão culpados quanto as mulheres e creio, alguns são bem mais culpados que as mulheres. Não se dança sozinho esta música.

— Está dizendo que Adam é culpado pelo que ocorreu?

— E não é? — sabia que procurava encrenca — Ele decidiu que… eu era a mulher da vida dele… e o que eu decidi? Não conta? Será que eu não tinha escolha? Ah… Já que ele me ama eu tenho que ficar ao lado dele mesmo que seja… — seus olhos encheram de lágrimas — Egoísta que ele era! Ele aceitou os termos do relacionamento e resolveu mudar o jogo no meio. Não era para ser algo duradouro e ele sabia disso! Não pedi para que ele se apaixonasse! Muito pelo contrário! — estava gritando agora. As lembranças do sofrimento de Harriet com as tentativas do rapaz de encontrá-la. Recados nos jornais. Rádio. Fora algo que até chamara um pouco a atenção do público há algumas semanas atrás, mas graças a Deus a imprensa não chegara até a irmã. Harriet chorava e sofria na cama até decidir… Uma decisão que, sabia, ela se arrependeria depois. — Droga! Está me culpando por algo que eu não podia controlar — claro, a morte — Preferia que eu tivesse me casado com ele?

— Não…

— Então o que você queria? Diga! O que eu devia ter feito? Aposto que se eu tivesse me casado com ele vocês também me culpariam! Eu não tinha uma escolha certa. Não teria como me livrar do ódio de vocês nunca!

— Você está colocando as coisas… — ele tentou argumentar pela primeira vez usando um tom indeciso.

— Eu vivi um amor intenso que tinha um dia de acabar e Adam não aceitou isso. Ele não aceitou. Esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo por ai. — nem se dignava escutar o que ele tinha a dizer — Você não lê todos os dias no jornal que um homem se matou por que levou um fora da namorada. O problema de Adam era muito mais profundo do que isso, creio eu. Era um romântico que parecia não se dar bem com a família. Vocês pediam dele o que ele não podia dar. Vocês o pressionavam e ele se achava um inútil. Eu fui a primeira mulher da vida dele. — um soluço brotou na sua garganta — Ele se apaixonou e eu não tenho culpa, droga! Por querer viver! — apontou para ele acusatória — Com certeza se ele tivesse mais apoio familiar não teria feito tal coisa. Estão me culpando para tirar a culpa das próprias costas, seus imbecis cegos e obsoletos!

Deixou-o lá sozinho e correu para o segundo andar subindo as escadas aos trancos. De certa maneira, também culpava Adam. Fora por ele que Harriet sofrera nos últimos dias. Fora pela tentativa de ficar perto dele que se arriscara à maldita cirurgia que lhe tinha tirado a vida. E se tivesse sido uma coisa rápida… Mas não. Ela tivera que sofrer por quase duas semanas sobre uma cama antes de encontrar a paz que merecia. Por que o rapaz não a deixara em paz? E no fim, todo o esforço de Harriet fora por água baixo. O rapaz tirar a vida dele como se isso não lhe fosse tão valioso! Deus… queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Deitou-se na cama e encobriu a cabeça. Pensou ter escutado o toque de um telefone e depois os passos rápidos de Marcos na escada. Estava esgotada e triste. Nada estava sendo como esperava e só conseguia lembrar de Harriet, tão linda… e depois ela deitada naquela mesa com os tubos dentro de si… sem seus lindos cabelos. Pálida, esperando…

Bateu as mãos no travesseiro que usava e soltou uma imprecaução. Detestava se lembrar daqueles últimos instantes. Preferia lembrar-se dela linda e sorrindo para todos. Dizendo que estava tudo bem e que queria aproveitar a vida que ainda tinha com muito amor e alegria. Mas não conseguira. Por causa do irmão do homem que a culpava.

— Harriet…

Rápida ela sentou-se na cama e encarou o senhor dos seus pensamentos. Não tinha culpas em sua mente. Aprendera que se culpar era apenas uma forma de se auto-flagelar. Tudo estava escrito, não? Iria acontecer mesmo que ela tivesse conseguido convencer Harriet do risco do procedimento. Mesmo que ela não tivesse se apaixonado.

— Venha comigo.

Ele a tomou pela mão e a fez atravessar o quarto e descer as escadas. Parecia quase fazer algo contra a vontade. O que era até surpreendente. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que Marcos Marino fizesse algo que não queria. Mancava um pouco menos agora. Pelo jeito, o homem era feito de aço mesmo. Menos a cabeça que era oca e o coração de gelo.

— Para onde está me levando? — perguntou hesitante. Ele estava estranho. Nunca o vira com aquele semblante pesado e aborrecido.

— Fique quieta. — ele disse, em uma ordem brusca.

Ela temeu por sua vida. De verdade, apesar disso parecer ridículo para alguém que não tinha muita escolha. Atravessaram o estábulo e foram para o outro lado da construção, encontrando uma pick-up reluzente. Era uma carro enorme e todo negro. Combinava com o dono. Forte e bruto. Rápido, ele abriu a porta do passageiro e a colocava lá de modo desajeitado, rodando o veículo e entrando. Olhou apenas um instante em sua direção para ver se ela colocava o cinto e em segundos saíam da propriedade cantando os pneus.

— Onde vai me levar? — tentou de novo, tentando soar corajosa, destemida, mas só conseguiu passar um tom de hesitação e dúvida.

— Cale a boca.

E assim ela nada mais falou durante a viagem. Marcos estava tenso. Percebia pelo modo que ele rangia os dentes e passava a marcha. Olhou para fora do carro vendo a vegetação se tornar cada vez mais diferente. Percebeu os postes de energia e imaginou se eles estavam próximos à cidade. Quem sabe ele a devolvia para onde lhe tirara. Mas por quê? Não… Impossível. Talvez ele tivesse descoberto tudo e agora, vendo que pegara a pessoa errada, iria se livrar dela. Mas deste modo? Sem nem lançar-lhe acusações? Marcos não era de poupar palavras. Viu alguns vinhedos e algumas casas rurais. Logo percebeu cavalos lindos correndo em meio ao pasto verde e bem tratado e ao longe algumas vacas marrons e pequeninas. Era uma linda propriedade. Entraram em uma estrada de chão e andaram ainda mais alguns minutos antes de avistar uma suntuosa e imensa casa de fazenda cercada de jardins e cercas brancas.

Percebeu que um homem armado montado a cavalo aproximou-se do carro e observou seus ocupantes antes de voltar a seu posto.

— Você tem tantos inimigos assim para ter até um guarda pessoal? murmurou e viu que ele olhava para ela com raiva — Certo. Nada de conversa.

— Ele protege a casa de estranhos. — uma resposta educada e aquilo a fez se sentir quase gente de novo.

Logo ele estacionou o carro num espaço logo a frente da porta de entrada entalhada em madeira nobre e, dando a volta no veículo, abriu a porta com brusquidão. Esperou-a descer sem ajudá-la e fechou a porta com mais brusquidão ainda. O homem estava nervoso. E isso ela também sentiu quando ele a pegou pelo braço e levou para dentro da casa quase sendo arrastada.

— Ei…! — já devia estar acostumada, mas fazia algum tempo que ele não a tocava com maldade e aquilo a aborreceu.

— Não fale nada, certo? Não abra a boca porque… se acha que eu sou um animal não quererá ver o que Nick pode fazer com você. — ele olhava em seus olhos.

— O que… — tinha até medo de perguntar.

— Você não disse que a família não dava apoio para Adam? — falou irônico enquanto entravam em um suntuoso aposento. — Vai perceber que isto não é verdade. Sempre amamos muito Adam. Às vezes não conseguíamos compreendê-lo — olhou para ela parecendo aborrecido com aquilo tudo — Mas nunca deixamos de amá-lo como parte da família. E aceitaríamos qualquer mulher que ele escolhesse, qualquer uma, por que sabíamos que não podíamos contra ele. Contra o que ele queria. Apesar de jovem ele era motivo de muito orgulho e nunca poderíamos dizer não. Eu não podia. — suspirou alto em frente de um aposento — E ainda não posso.

— Como assim?! — assustou-se com o uso do verbo e da expressão — Você disse…

— O que ela está fazendo aqui?! — um homem corpulento e que parecia maior ainda que Marcos veio do outro lado do aposento imenso, parecendo tomá-lo todo com seu tamanho. Vestia-se de maneira elegante, mas isso não adiantava por que ele tinha excesso de peso o que prejudicava o caimento do tecido. — Onde vai levá-la? Está louco? Não disse que…

— Mudei de idéia, Nick. — os braços dele a apertavam com força como se para lembrá-la que ela devia ficar quieta.

— Não quero esta vagabunda aqui.

Para sua surpresa, viu o semblante de Marcos se fechar. Ora. Há algum horas ele mesmo…

— Preciso fazer isso. Adam ligou para meu celular. Você deve ter falado comigo ao lado dele seu, idiota, e ele ouviu quase tudo… Não sei como levantou e pegou o telefone… — Marcos suspirou — Ele quer vê-la. Pareceu quase louco ao telefone, mas prometeu não fazer nenhuma besteira…

— Devia ter ligado para mim quando isso aconteceu! — Nick olhou para ela e depois de novo para Marcos — Você suja nossa família trazendo alguém como ela para cá.

— Adam ficou possesso. Devia tê-lo visto falando comigo. Não quero aborrecê-lo e ele… gosta dela.

— Não acha que esta cadela não devia estar bem longe daqui? — Nick olhou-a de cima abaixo — Eu não a conhecia de antes, mas creio que Marcos deve ter tido noites satisfatórias com você embaixo dele… ou sobre ele — ele riu quando viu o olhar dela tornar-se nublado — Ora, a gatinha tem garras, Marcos! Talvez por isso você esteja com marcas nos braços… — riu, quando viu o primo olhar para si mesmo com o cenho franzido — Não importa. Pode entrar aí e fazer o que quiser, mas depois traga ela até meu quarto para eu me divertir enquanto toma uma cerveja. — os olhos dele tentavam captar seu corpo por debaixo da camisa larga e olhavam suas pernas com malícia, expostas pelo short.

— Levarei ela embora logo em seguida, Nick. — a voz de Marcos era fria e controlada, mas a pressão que ele fazia em seu braço não.

— Nosso acordo não foi esse… — o homem estendeu a mão e quase tocou seu rosto, mas Sam recuou com uma expressão de horror — Creio que vai ser divertido…Vamos lá. Ela não merece este tipo de proteção. Não vou machucá-la muito… — riu da expressão de nojo dela — Vai ser apenas uma pequena lição de como ela deve tratar os homens da família Marino.

— Esqueça. — sibilou ela apertando os punhos — Não sou atraída por carecas gordos como você.

O gesto para lhe dar um tapa foi rápido, mas o braço de Marcos foi mais ainda. E logo ambos se encaravam. Na expressão de Nick, raiva, e na de Marcos uma frieza cortante.

— Você não pode estar protegendo ela. — Nick cruzou os braços e riu parecendo surpreso e chocado agora — Imagine quando titio souber que está enamorado pela mesma garota que destruiu Adam…

— Não estou… — Marcos estremeceu — Sinto por ela apenas um desprezo muito grande e o que qualquer homem de sangue quente sente, Nick. — havia ironia palpável nas palavras de Marcos — E sabe que gosto de exclusividade. Não quero que você estrague meu brinquedo.

Agora ele quase quebrava seu braço e se não fosse por isso ela iria mostrar brinquedo de quem ela era. Aquele miserável! Tudo bem que ele parecia nem um pouco propenso para jogá-la nos braços daquele homem nojento, mas tratá-la daquele modo na frente de outra pessoa a deixava humilhada e embaraçada.

O homem bufou.

Prove que ainda é leal a sua família! Entregue ela para mim. Serão apenas alguns minutos… — riu — Vamos lá Marcos. Você leu o que ela escreveu para Adam. Sabe do que ela é capaz. Viu o relatório do detetive sobre as coisas que ela obrigou Adam a fazer. Comprar o apartamento, as jóias… Lembra de ver seu irmão sair chorando daqui àquela dia? Lembra? Ele estava descontrolado. Por causa dela. Vai deixar que ela mande em você? Que ela seja mais forte que nosso amor por Adam? Ela se aproveitou da ingenuidade dele! Ele é uma criança grande e você sabe disso! Está se deixando levar por esta carinha boba. Quer se transformar em um segundo Adam? Daqui a pouco estará chorando por ai por causa dela e recebendo cartas dizendo que ela arranjou outro melhor e mais rico.

O aperto de seu braço se tornou mais forte. Deus. Ele não iria entregá-la iria? Buscou o olhar dele, mas ele não a fitava. Encarava o outro parente de maneira fixa com uma expressão fria.

— Não lhe devo satisfação Nick. Nenhuma.

— Não vou fazer com ela diferente do que muitos outros além de Adam e você fizeram… Eu vi a fita, Marcos. Sei do que ela é capaz… Uma prostituta de luxo, ela tem artimanhas. Ela está seduzindo você como fez com…

Sam gemeu de indignação. Aquelas malditas imagens tinham sido passadas para divertimento da família?

— Você não pode…

— Ela manda em você agora Nick? Depois, o que será? Um apartamento para ela? Roupas? Jóias? Vai entregá-la de novo o anel da família e pedi-la em casamento… Que piada. Marcos e esta qualquer…

Sentiu a pressão no seu braço afrouxar e um horror genuíno tomou conta dela. Procurava o olhar escuro, mas ele continuava sem olhá-la. Isso não podia está acontecendo…

— Por favor… — gemeu estremecendo quando sentiu o toque de Nick em seu braço. Preferia morrer ali do que passar por aquilo — Deus… por favor eu… — o tom de sua voz demonstrava todo o seu horror.

— Entre — ele a soltou e abriu a porta, empurrando Nick — Entre neste maldito quarto e fale com Adam e diga o que tem para dizer para ele e acabe com tudo isso de uma vez.

A porta foi fechada atrás de si, deixando-a ali com lágrimas de medo e depois, de alívio, nos olhos.

Capítulo 5

— Deus… — suspirou e abriu os olhos observando o quarto austero e a cama onde um homem deitado olhava para ela com seriedade. Era Adam. Prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo ali deitado. Uma das pernas ausente sob o lençol e os dois braços enfaixados. Tinha uma bandagem na cabeça e o rosto ferido. Mas era Adam. Lembrou-se do que devia fazer e respirou fundo. Conseguiria então seu intento. Ele não dava um pio, a observando com curiosidade e uma espécie de fascinação no olhar. Depois, este foi ficando triste, até que uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos. Era como… Ele sabia? Sua pergunta não tardou a ser respondida.

— Ela se foi, não? — o tom de voz denotava que ele tivera esperança que não. Que a informação que, de algum modo, ele conseguira, fosse mentira. Mas não, não era.

Sam abriu a boca diversas vezes para falar, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para o homem e apenas fez que sim devagar. Ele soluçou e respirou fundo, Apertou os lençóis entre os dedos e desviou o olhar. Um homem torturado.

— Quando eu a vi aí parada, pensei que por um momento eu estivesse enganado, que Harriet conseguira… Mas não… — moveu a cabeça e suspirou — Por que está aqui?

— Ela… queria… — suspirou — Queria dizer que te amava muito e que tentou até o fim viver. Passou por uma cirurgia de risco… mas não conseguiu vencer a batalha. Sinto muito.

— Harriet não seria tão dramática… — ele riu um pouco — Ela no mínimo mandou você para me dizer que sou um cabeça dura e que ela está feliz com outro homem… eu li a carta e soube de tudo há alguns dias. Tolinha. — olhou para as próprias mãos — Sei que fiz algo de errado. Eu não estava nos planos dela, mas ela também não estava nos meus. Sou um rapaz tolo terminando faculdade que não tem idéia do que quer na vida ainda, mas eu tinha uma certeza. Harriet. Fiz de tudo para agradá-la. Dei a ela tudo o que pedia por que ela sabia que eu podia arcar com aquilo e sentia prazer em lhe dar presentes. Mas quando ela se foi… fiquei louco. Me culpo, por isso. Tentei dizer a eles a história — apontou para a casa — Mas decidi me calar por que queria que fosse algo só meu… você pode entender? Quando o detetive me disse… — várias lágrimas desceram — Sei o que eles pensam… Mas juro que não tentei me matar. Eu apenas chorava muito e fui descuidado. — suspirou — Mas queria ter morrido. Droga. Deus é tão injusto, às vezes… — como se lembrasse de algo olhou para ela — Você é Sam, não? Samantha? — estendeu a mão para ela que a tocou com cuidado, se aproximando — Eu sou Adam, como pode perceber. Creio que não entendi muito bem a história que ouvi sobre você… Nick dizia coisas horríveis pelo telefone e fiquei possesso ao perceber que eles tinham alguém, que achavam que era Harriet e a estavam… — fechou os olhos — Deus… meu irmão às vezes pode ser tão tolo quanto meus pais, ou eu… — tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas — Ele a vem… machucando?

— Não, está tudo bem — negou, não adiantava nada deixar que o homem soubesse pelo que o irmão a deixara passar — Ele diz coisas terríveis para Nick, mas pouca coisa é verdadeira. — não devia dar tão pouca importância ao assunto, mas achava que Adam já tinha muitas culpas e lamentações para ter mais aquela. Estava sendo altruísta, mas tinha espaço para isso nesta altura da vida.

— Vou dizer a ele que isso tudo foi longe demais… Irei tentar explicar…

— Para ele me chamar de tola e dizer que foi bem merecido o castigo? — negou-se — Não comigo aqui. Quero ir embora o quanto antes e depois você pode tentar explicar tudo para ele.

— Não… quer ficar mais um pouco aqui comigo? — Adam suspirou — Apenas Nick irá ficar aqui esta semana, se você e Marcos ficarem comigo me sentirei um pouco melhor até meus pais chegarem. Não sou uma boa companhia estes dias, mas…

Sam fechou os olhos e soube que não conseguiria dizer não para aquele homem. Via nos olhos dele que precisava dela. Que estava sofrendo e precisava de seu apoio. A irmã de Harriet.

— Com a condição que eu fique como Harriet e parta sem que ele saiba. — iria se arrepender. Sabia que iria se arrepender.

— Por quê? Não vê que…

— Não quero ter que falar sobre ela, explicar tudo que passamos e fazê-los entender seus sentimentos. Marcos não pode entender algo que nunca viveu. Ele ri e desdenha quando falo de amor… Não quero ele tratando o sentimento de minha irmã e o seu assim. — Adam mal sabia o modo como Marcos tratara o relacionamento dele com Harriet — Você não sabe de muita coisa, mas sua família… Ela achava que Harriet era algo de…baixo.

Viu pelos olhos dele que ele nunca imaginara isso. O viu abrir a boca e fechar e depois balançar a cabeça.

— Eu não podia imaginar… até pensei que eles estavam um pouco temerosos mas… eles nunca falaram sobre… — estreitou os lábios um momento — Eles me protegem demais de tudo!

— Então?

— Mas não acha que se explicarmos para ele, vai tratá-la melhor e…

— Não — tinha medo de ver Marcos a tratando melhor.

Como? Com educação? Carinho? Ficaria embaraçada nesta altura do campeonato se passassem a se tratar com educação. Sabia que era meio idiota de se pensar mas… E tinha algo importante. Ela não queria gostar dele e muito menos despertar qualquer sentimento de afeto em alguém naquela casa.

Detestaria ser tratada com compaixão ou pena e seria assim se todos soubessem o que estava escrito para acontecer com ela. Saíra dos Estados Unidos por causa disso. Os amigos olhavam para ela e choravam. Era algo que não conseguia suportar, apesar de compreender. Talvez no lugar deles fizesse a mesma coisa. Mas odiava tanto aquilo e passar por isso de novo… Preferia ser tratada com desprezo do que com piedade.

— Não posso encarar todos sabendo que… — moveu a cabeça — Vou odiar. — olhou-o — Fique sabendo que detesto falar sobre isso. Já penso nisso o tempo todo e não preciso que me lembrem a todo momento.

— Certo. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você vai ser Harriet e vai mostrar como Harriet podia ser doce e alegre… — tentou ele, sem demonstrar qualquer indício daquela piedade que tanto odiava.

Era um homem inteligente e não ingênuo. Talvez um dia a família soubesse lidar com ele.

— Não sei como — riu sem humor — Não estou encarando tudo do mesmo modo que ela…

Adam fez que sim, fixando seu olhar no dela.

— Me diga como é… Quanto tempo… ainda tem?

Era elementar que ele sabia. Olhou pela janela sem grades, o céu escuro já, lá fora e suspirou.

— Vou falar sobre isso agora e nunca mais, certo? — ele fez que sim — Alguns meses. Não sei ao certo. Tive duas convulsões e preciso tomar os medicamentos. Harriet os tomava há quase um ano e eu há três meses… — mas a morte dela tinha sido acelerada. Contudo não podia dizer isso.

— O quanto ela iria viver se não tivesse tentando a cirurgia?

Definitivamente ele não era um homem tolo.

— Mais dois a três meses do modo que a doença progrediu… — fechou os olhos — Por favor… eu…

— Certo. Não vamos mais comentar este assunto… Chame meu irmão e deixe que eu fale. Apenas concorde está bem?

Ela hesitou na porta antes de abrir, mas o corredor estava limpo. Devagar, foi caminhando mais para o interior da casa, que estava mais escuro. Tudo estava quieto e vazio. Era uma casa que aparentava conforto e algo familiar, mas estava tão vazia. Faltava algumas crianças correndo e um pouco de barulho. Sorriu pensando nisso.

— Onde pensa que vai?

Levou a mão ao peito assustada e aliviada.

— Estava procurando você.

Ele vinha da direção oposta e pegou seu braço puxando-a para ele.

— Pois estou muito longe do quarto de Nick… — apontou para a porta que ela estivera parada em frente — Mudou de idéia e ficou interessada no que ele ofereceu?

— Claro que não! — indignou-se. — Quero distância deste homem! — tentou se libertar da mão que a segurava. Seus braços viviam marcados pelos dedos masculinos. Podia contar as marcas velhas e novas naquele momento. Suspirou — Quer soltar meu braço antes que o quebre de vez? Adam quer falar conosco.

— O que disse para ele?

O tom de voz era algo estranho. Como se tivesse desanimado e desistido de algo.

— Ele já sabe que não há chances de reatarmos. Mas não ficou enlouquecido e nem tentou se matar. — completou — Vocês estão tentando transformar isso em um circo! — ele a carregava para frente da porta de Adam.

— Mas o que falou com ele?

— O que acha que falei? — seus olhos se estreitaram e ficaram brilhantes — Que me atacou sexualmente? Que me fez trabalhar como uma escrava? Que me deixou sem uma roupa adequada e até sem sabão para me lavar? Que vivi as piores semanas de toda a minha vida ao seu lado? Que me fez passar fome para dizer que eu o amava? — jogou as palavras na cara dele devagar em tom baixo e sibilante — Que me bateu duas vezes a ponto de me fazer desmaiar? Que me tratou como uma prostituta sem nenhuma consideração? Que me machucou com palavras mais até que me machucou com suas mãos? Não… — pausa — Ele não merece ouvir isso de mim. Já basta o que ouviu de Nick… Adam não ia entender. Não é como você.

— Já jogou sua teia nele de novo? — a ironia nas palavras parecia esconder algo mais profundo, mas ela não conseguia definir o que poderia ser — Quer usar Adam contra mim, guardando informações? Posso falar com ele sobre o anel… — sorriu — Ele não sabe que você o vendeu. E nem que vendeu o carro que ele te deu… Ou as roupas que ele comprou para você. Soube que fez isso tudo antes mesmo de sair da Itália!

Sim. Harriet fizera. Para pagar a maldita cirurgia que lhe tinha tirado a vida. Talvez Adam soubesse disso. Ou talvez não. Mas era certo que ele não sabia de muitos detalhes sobre a morte dela. Seria melhor que ele não soubesse de mais aquele.

— Certo. Eu nada falarei sobre essas semanas e você ficará quieto sobre todo o resto.

— Pensa que pode me chantagear? — ele apertou-a contra porta e falou também em tom baixo — Pois se aproxime novamente de Adam com este sorriso bonito e esse olhar de anjo e vai perceber que até agora apenas fui bonzinho com você, ok? — pausa — E se acha que não tenho coragem de contar a Adam que tipo de mulher você é está enganada. Só não faço isso agora, pois temo piorar o estado dele.

— Quanta consideração… — ironizou.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre os dois até que se ouviu a voz de Adam.

— Marcos?

Ele olhou para ela como em um aviso e abriu a porta, entrando e deixando-a para trás. Mas Adam logo falou.

— Quero que… Lucy esteja aqui também.

Ele a chamava de Lucy quando se mostrava carinhoso, Harriet falara isso com ela uma vez. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era inquietante vê-lo e saber que aquele era Adam, sobre quem tanto sua irmã e ela tinham conversado.

Marcos suspirou e deu passagem para que ela entrasse, hesitante sobre o que Adam iria falar com ambos. O homem estava sentado sobre a cama parecendo sério e compenetrado.

— Primeiro quero que peça desculpas para Lucy, Marcos. Ela não tem culpa da besteira que fiz. Ela arranjou outra pessoa e isso está além do que posso controlar. Sobre todo o resto — olhou para ela com carinho — Ela nunca me enganou. Nunca. E isso eu não posso dizer sobre outras mulheres que passaram pela sua vida e nem pela minha. — depois sorriu — Apesar de sua casuística ser bem maior… Por isso espero que a trate com respeito daqui para frente, pois a convidei para ficar aqui na fazenda algumas semanas. — ao ver o irmão arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca estendeu a mão — É o mínimo que posso fazer para desculpar com ela o que minha família a fez passar. Eu não admito outra possibilidade. Esta casa é minha e você sabe disso. A sua está lá aos pedaços porque você nunca foi um homem do meio rural — parou quando o irmão demonstrou contrariedade evidente no semblante — Hoje eu andei. Levantei e andei. Por causa dela. Eu estava triste e em depressão, mas vê-la me trouxe a energia que achei que estava perdida. Reconhece o homem que visitou há alguns dias em mim? — viu o irmão desviar o olhar e Harriet percebeu que Adam tinha vencido aquela batalha — Pois foi Harriet que me fez tentar novamente. Quero levantar desta cama, comprar uma prótese e parecer alguém normal de novo. E… Lucy vai me ajudar. Nick apenas resmunga e xinga. Detesto ele.

— Mamãe está para chegar em três dias…

— Eu sei. Mas quero Lucy aqui comigo. E não se preocupe. Harriet não fará nada que me provoque uma piora ou prejudique a nossa família. — uma tristeza intensa varreu o semblante dele.

Minutos depois, parada e em pé em meio à sala suntuosa, observava Marcos abrir uma garrafa de uísque e beber vários goles. Nunca o vira beber, não parecia um homem que considerava isso um recurso válido.

O viu encher outro copo e entregar para ela. Nunca tinha bebido uísque. Mas… Sorriu. Não era para isso que estava na Itália? Tomou um gole e o líquido desceu como fogo por sua garganta. Engasgou e tossiu, sentindo-se queimando.

— Deus… — ofegou.

Marcos olhava para ela com uma expressão estranha.

— O que foi? Já vi você beber cinco copos desse sem ao menos ficar tonta.

Sam riu, divertida. Então Harriet tinha mesmo bebido uísque demais para chocar a família do homem. Ela lhe contara uma passagem, sobre uma festa que ela comparecera com Adam e o irmão que odiava também estivera presente e com isso ela resolvera chocá-lo tomando copos e copos de uísque fingindo que nada daquilo a afetava. Adam a vira vomitar pelo resto da noite no apartamento, não sabendo se riam ou se choravam por causa disso.

— Vomitei o resto da noite e Adam ficou falando disso e rindo pelo resto da semana… — riu, lembrando-se do modo carinhoso que a irmã falava enquanto contava a história. — Só para mostrar a você que eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse… — ficou triste —. Minha irmã… — parou e suspirou —, minha irmã costumava ficar tão preocupada comigo… — moveu a cabeça.

— Se acha que vai me deixar compadecido com esta história… — ele ironizou tomando mais um grande gole da bebida.

— Não quero nada de você. Preferia que você sumisse de vez e nunca mais aparecesse na minha frente.

— Ah! Ai está uma coisa que concordamos! — ele fez um gesto de brindar e bebeu mais — Não devia ter voltado para a Itália, muito menos ter procurado Adam. Estava muito bem lá onde estava. E agora veio para nos deixar… — fez um gesto amplo — Se acha que vai conseguir algum dinheiro dele pode desistir. Meu pai retirou todo o direito que ele tinha no banco e ele não pode comprar uma bala sem que papai saiba. Por isso, penso que não lhe interessa mais, certo?

— Não estou atrás do dinheiro dele.

— Claro que não. Pode ser jóias, carros, apartamentos de luxo ou qualquer coisa de valor que possa vender depois para quem der alguma ninharia para você. — deixou a garrafa de lado — Lembra-se quando lhe fiz aquela proposta?

Ela ergueu o olhar e o encarou.

— Não quero ouvir propostas mais…

— Pois eu tenho outra que talvez lhe interesse.

— Não vai.

— Nunca diga nunca se não sabe do que se trata. Podemos ganhar. Ambos. Você longe daqui e fazendo o que quer e eu tendo o que quero também. — aproximou-se dela daquele modo que odiava, fazendo-a recuar até a parede da sala.

— Eu não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer…

— Cinqüenta mil dólares. — o sorriso dele demonstrava uma segurança enervante — Cinqüenta mil dólares. — repetiu devagar para ela entender bem o que queria dizer. — Sem descontos, sem imposto. Apenas cinqüenta mil dólares na sua mão.

— Para eu sair da vida de vocês? — perguntou, surpresa com a mudança. — Que piada, até algumas horas atrás você estava me mantendo prisioneira e agora acha que eu quero estar aqui?

— Me parece que sim, já que, se quisesse poderia estar longe agora. Era só pedir para Adam. Sabe que eu não poderia fazer mais nada agora que meu irmão sabe o que estava acontecendo… Em parte, Adam pode ser tolo às vezes, mas quando coloca na cabeça uma coisa não desiste. Ligaria para polícia e faria um escândalo se eu não concordasse com os termos dele e prefiro você longe e com dinheiro a aqui ao lado dele tendo a oportunidade de fazê-lo infeliz de novo.

— Eu o fiz muito feliz por muito tempo! — opinou, apenas para vê-lo estreitar o olhar cheio de raiva. Era fácil descontrolar aquele homem…

— E é ai que entra minha proposta — estendeu a mão e tocou seu cabelo — Uma noite. Uma noite e cinqüenta mil dólares e depois você pega um avião para onde quer que seja bem longe de minha família. O que acha?

— Acho que você está ficando louco. — afastou a mão dele e passou pelo corpo vigoroso saindo daquela posição de desvantagem — Não preciso deste dinheiro e ainda menos para dormir com você. Estou aqui por causa de Adam, se eu quisesse sair daqui eu partiria agora e…

— Se eu quisesse, você partiria!

— Você está sendo muito ambíguo! Ora diz que posso ir embora quando quiser e não me quer aqui e ora você diz que eu não posso sair sem sua autorização. Diga, Sr. Marino, o que quer de mim de verdade?

Desejou não ter feito aquela pergunta, pois o olhar que ele lhe lançou quando se virou em sua direção novamente a fez arrepiar.

— Acho que você sabe o que eu quero. — duro e frio — Sabe o que eu quero e pode me dar. Faz isso apenas para me deixar frustrado e aborrecido.

— Você é um homem sadio, rico e bonito. Pode conseguir coisa melhor que eu por ai em um piscar de olhos. — cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo — Está atraído por mim, Sr. Marino? — seu sorriso foi ferino — Olhe que posso pensar que o que Nick falou é verdade e você está… Qual foi o termo que ele usou… Enamorado?

— Qualquer um pode ver o que eu quero de você, querida. E qualquer tolo pode ver que amor não entra nesta jogada. Você tem um corpo perfeito e faz sexo com muita entrega. Um homem normal que vê o que vi naquela fita vai desejá-la em qualquer circunstância, sendo você quem for.

— Você é um grosso… Imbecil… — começou.

Pelo jeito ele também sabia como irritá-la.

— Acabaremos na cama de um modo ou de outro, por isso seria inteligente de sua parte aceitar este dinheiro, transar e ir embora, ou vai terminar embaixo de mim sem os cinqüenta mil dólares e sem Adam. — riu do choque dela perante as palavras — Posso ver que fica excitada quando eu a toco, não me é indiferente. Mas enquanto você não se decide, farei o que me sugeriu. — pegou as chaves do carro sobre a mesa e foi até porta — Posso conseguir o que quero de você de maneira muito fácil e em qualquer lugar…

A porta bateu com força e logo depois ela ouviu o barulho do carro. Sozinha, ela olhou para os lados e, temendo que Nick aparecesse, voltou para o quarto de Adam encontrando-o dormindo. Já devia ser quase onze horas da noite naquele momento e estava com sono. Olhou para cama ao lado do leito do enfermo e resolveu deitar ali. Não queria nem pensar em dormir sozinha naquele quarto tão próximo daquele primo idiota e ainda remoendo o fato de que Marcos tinha saído para passar a noite com outra mulher.

Acordou com o barulho da porta se fechando e teve um sobressalto. Adam ainda estava dormindo e mais ninguém estava no quarto. Quem estivera ali? Esfregou os olhos e lembrou-se de Marcos. No mínimo ele ainda não chegara depois da noitada com uma qualquer… Aborrecida, sentou-se, bocejando. Vestia a mesma roupa do outro dia e se sentia suja e mal composta. Mas logo ao lado da cama, havia sua sacola com algumas roupas limpas e seus cosméticos. Marcos. Sem saber o que pensar, pegou tudo e foi para o banheiro anexo tomar um banho. A água quente a fez gemer de prazer. Saiu sentindo-se bem melhor do banheiro. Limpa e perfumada. Um sorriso de satisfação feminina brilhava em seu rosto e Adam percebeu sua satisfação assim que a viu entrar no quarto.

— O que foi?

— Água quente… — suspirou — Acho que eu não serviria para morar em uma montanha…

Adam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— A fazenda velha está sem energia, Marcos?

Ela virou-se, o percebendo recostado na janela observando-a. Não parecia ter perdido o sono. Seus olhos estavam limpos e parecia bem disposto para alguém que resolvera ter uma noite de orgia.

— O chuveiro estava estragado — ela sorriu — Muito estragado. — E você? Ainda não sei se pode sair e ir lá fora um pouco. Não está usando cadeiras ou outra coisa? — Não sabia sobre os outros ferimentos dele.

— Eu quebrei algumas costelas e rompi o baço. Não posso levantar desta cama a não ser para ir ao banheiro ou ir um pouco na janela. Mas fiz isso pela primeira vez ontem — sorriu orgulhoso — Mas talvez eu converse com o médico e ele me deixe ir de cadeiras até lá fora com você amanhã ou depois. Mas agora estou mais interessado em meu café da manhã… — olhou para Marcos ansioso — Maria já preparou panquecas?

— Um monte delas. Graças a Deus. — Marcos deu um sorriso rápido, apesar de não completo — Porque se dependesse de Harriet nós estaríamos condenados a nunca mais comer panquecas. — pausa — E eu jurava que você tinha dito um dia que ela fazia panquecas maravilhosas. — tinha um tom de questionamento na pergunta inocente.

— Eu…? — Adam fez uma cara de menino — Eu achava maravilhosa qualquer coisa que Harriet tentasse cozinhar.

— Sinto pelo seu estômago…

— Não sinta, valeu a pena…

— Ela não deve gostar de ouvir você falando dela como se não existisse mais… — Marcos arqueou as sobrancelhas e a encarou — Vai gostar da comida de Maria.

— Tenho certeza que sim!

Marcos olhou para a cama desfeita ao lado da cama de Adam.

— Ela preparou o quarto ao lado para ser seu. — um olhar mais atento percebia que ele não concordara dela ter dormido ali. — Pode levar suas coisas para lá.

— Ora Marcos. Ela não teve como fazer muita coisa comigo estando eu amarrado a esta cama — Adam brincou olhando sugestivamente para ela — Ou teve?

Samantha não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Você sabe o que sou capaz de fazer — murmurou apenas para ver Marcos enrijecer o corpo e olhar irritado para ambos.

— Quero suas coisas lá agora, entendeu? E irá ajudar Maria com a arrumação da casa porque ela é velha e não esperava ter que cuidar de tanta gente sem ajuda de mamãe.

— Marcos! Não vai me dizer que vai colocar Harriet para trabalhar…? — Adam parecia chocado.

— Ela está acostumada e eu diria, por mais estranho que lhe pareça, que ela até gosta. — observou a reação dela enquanto falava — Ou pelo menos preferiu isso a ficar à toa.

— Mas… Ela tem alergia a produtos de limpeza pesados. — Adam olhou para ela como para confirmar que ela e Harriet tinham o mesmo problema com os produtos de limpeza.

— Maria já sabe — resmungou ele — Não precisa se preocupar, Adam. Ela vai estar inteirinha e feliz no final do dia, certo? — era quase como um desafio.

— Claro. Inteirinha. — murmurou sem colocar o "feliz" logo depois, fazendo Adam rir novamente. Marcos olhou para o irmão, parecendo surpreso. Talvez porque o rapaz não devia rir com muita freqüência àqueles últimos dias.

Capítulo 6

Mas estava feliz no final do dia. E no outro. O que a desanimava às vezes era o fato de Marcos ter se afastado um pouco dela. Tratando-a com uma educação que beirava a indiferença e só mudando isso quando lhe perguntava sobre a proposta. Ao que ela respondia o que devia fazer com ela. Adam pudera sair no quinto dia, lá e eles tinham rido muito falando sobre Harriet, longe dos olhares dos outros. Ele lhe contara algumas histórias que a irmã tinha esquecido ou não tivera coragem de revelar e ela ficava cada vez mais entendida do porque de todos acharem que ela era uma aventureira e caçadora de ouro.

— Eu não sabia que ela estava bebendo tanto.

— Não era uma alcoólatra… — pausa — Ela apenas bebia champanhe e vinho… Mas quando o fazia ficava aérea. Brincava com todos e dançava muito. Às vezes me sinto culpado, às vezes me sinto alegre por ter proporcionado isso a ela. Nunca consegui pensar nela como uma aproveitadora. Talvez porque ela não ligasse muito para aquilo que eu dava para ela, mesmo tendo ela feito o pedido. Às vezes acordava no outro dia e mandava devolver… Como o barco. — ele riu

— Andamos uma vez com ele e logo ela decidiu que não o queria… Isso foi logo no início, fazia três dias que eu a conhecia. — olhou-a de lado — Dormimos juntos na primeira noite, sabia? Ela chegou para mim em meio a uma praça onde eu jogava migalhas para os patos e perguntou meu nome. Eu me apresentei e ela disse se chamar Harriet Lucy e que não gostava muito do Lucy… — ele fechou os olhos — Logo depois perguntou se eu era um bom amante — abriu os olhos parecendo perdido em lembranças — Eu lembro que fiquei sem saber o que dizer… Então falei que devia ser porque estava sentindo amor a primeira vista… E depois lembro de ter ficado sem graça por aquela cantada ridícula… — Adam riu — Ela perguntou onde eu morava e respondi que morava na casa de meus pais… Ela me fitou desanimada e perguntou se eu não poderia alugar um apartamento onde nós pudéssemos "namorar". — riu — Lembro-me que comprei uma cobertura no mesmo dia e ela entrou no lugar e virou-se para mim — "Você é rico?" Eu respondi: "Sim". E ela voltou-se com um sorriso olhando para o apartamento. "Ótimo, quer gastar um pouco do seu dinheiro comigo?"

— Deus… — não reconhecia a irmã — Ela realmente…?

— Sim… Sei que pode até ficar chocada, mas eu me apaixonei naquele dia na praça e de certa maneira… Era como se eu soubesse que existia algo errado com ela. Eu percebia que às vezes ela chorava e tomava aqueles remédios todos… — fechou os olhos — Eu cheguei a levar os nomes de alguns para o médico, que me disse algumas coisas sobre circulação sangüínea… Não eram remédios específicos… Desculpe estar falando sobre isso.

— Esqueça… — parou um momento de empurrar a cadeira de rodas onde ele se encontrava — Ela falava de mim?

— Uma vez ela falou que vocês não deviam ter nascido gêmeas… — Adam suspirou — Eu não soube o que pensar na época… Mas sim, ela falava muito de você… Dizia que: "Se você me acha um anjo, espere até conhecer minha irmã."

— Ela me achava boazinha demais — observou.

Adam ficou um tempo parado, olhando para frente.

— Você me odeia?

— Não — respondeu virando-se e encarando-o — Quis odiar você, mas não consegui.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e tomou suas mãos.

— Foi culpa minha… — os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas — Ela fez a cirurgia… O detetive não me deu detalhes… Mas ela fez por minha causa… — abaixou a cabeça e recostou na sua — Eu devia ter entendido… Mas só depois eu soube… — passou os dedos por seu cabelos com delicadeza — Você se parece tanto… Tem até o mesmo cheiro, mas… Não é ela.

— Não. Sinto muito.

— Quanto tempo depois da cirurgia…

A pergunta fatal.

— Não importa — respondeu, tentando limpar as lágrimas.

— Eu preciso saber! — agora ele falava em tom alto e irritado — Entende que…

— Entendeu que eu não quero falar sobre isso! — tentou levantar, mas ele segurava com as mãos, que apesar do ferimentos nos braços, ele era bem forte.

— Tudo acabou! — tirou as mãos com violência — Não quero me lembrar das coisas que passaram. Tenho tão… Pouco…

— Você podia ficar aqui… Podíamos tentar alguns recursos…

— Não! Não quero nem pensar nisso. Você sabe. — ergueu-se e limpou as mãos — Acho que preciso ir embora.

Tinha que fazê-lo, estava gostando de Adam. Como um irmão, mas estava, e sabia que ele se apegava a ela por ser parecida e irmã de Harriet. Ele teria que sofrer pela morte de duas pessoas em vez de uma! Não era certo para ele. Não tinha como ser certo.

— Não pode fazer isso e me deixar aqui! — ele se assemelhava ao irmão naquele momento.

— Ele tem razão.

A voz da mulher a fez soltar a mão de Adam e recuar assustada. Uma mulher de uns cinqüenta anos de idade e muito bonita olhava para ambos. Ao lado dela, um homem mais velho e forte. Sua estatura mostrava vigor e dominância. Eram os pais de Marcos e Adam, lógico. Marcos estava ao lado. Eles não deviam ter chegado há muito tempo, deviam?

— Você não pode nos deixar agora. Demorei muito para conhecê-la e agora tenho a oportunidade. — a mulher deu um passo à frente — Desculpe o meu marido, Felippo Marino, ele não poderá falar com você devido a um problema que ele teve há muito tempo na garganta. — as mãos pegaram a dela por um momento muito longo — Então você é Harriet? Meu nome é Dolores Marino.

Percebeu que o homem também não se aproximara para cumprimentá-la. O problema na garganta podia deixá-lo sem voz, mas não sem educação. Por isso encarou-o e viu no olhar dele aquela mesma raiva que varria todos da família. Menos a mulher ao lado. Por quê? Então imaginou se ela sabia de tudo. Não. Viu no semblante de Marcos a verdade. Eles tinham poupado a mãe dos detalhes de tudo. Até do moral da mulher a quem Adam tinha se apaixonado… Que situação!

Talvez por isso o homem se aproximou e estendeu a mão quase esmagando a dela no cumprimento. Mas Sam não deixou escapar nenhum gemido, encarando a carranca de frente. Estava acostumada com aquele tipo de tratamento depois de semanas ao lado de Marcos. Cara feia não era novidade para ela há algum tempo.

— Nossa, Felippo, precisa fazer esta cara de bravo? — a mulher sorriu — Não ligue para ele, querida.

Era o primeiro querida sincero que ouvia há muito tempo.

— Não me importo, já acostumei com cara feia essas semanas…

Dolores riu.

— Ora, Marcos está perdendo o seu charme? E você, Adam? Trate de melhorar para ela poder ver uma carinha bonita pelo menos… — a mulher ajoelhou ao lado do filho — E o meu bebê? Como está?

— Mãe…!

Sam sorriu disfarçadamente ao tom impaciente e envergonhado do rapaz e desviou o olhar. Marcos a observava a uma distância e tinha um aviso bem claro no semblante dele. Não magoe minha mãe vai se ver comigo…

— Não precisa fazer isso Lucy! — Dolores pegou o pano que ela segurava e limpava a cômoda com vários enfeites.

— Não me importo…

— Mas eu sim! Você é minha hóspede!

Aquilo estava ficando embaraçoso para ela. De um lado, o pai de família tentando de qualquer maneira expulsá-la com olhares nada eloqüentes. Marcos a tratando como um objeto que lhe interessava apenas para uma noite de sexo, o primo Nick que, quando aparecia, a devorava com os olhos e por fim Adam, implorando que ela ficasse. No meio dessa confusão, havia Dolores tratando-a como uma filha porque tinha voltado para Adam, mesmo ela dizendo que eles tinham terminado tudo e só estava ali para ajudar na recuperação. A mulher não a culpava pelo acidente, muito pelo contrário, culpava o filho pelo modo que se portara com ela.

E Sam começou a perceber que apesar de super protegida pelos homens da casa, Dolores Marino era uma mulher inteligente e nada reprimida ou submissa. Algo que a surpreendeu, dada a teimosia e o machismo de seus filhos e marido.

— Uma mulher não é obrigada a amar nenhum homem querida, mas ele é meu filhinho, e apesar de não ser tão perfeito…

Sorriu ao lembrar das insistentes tentativas da mulher de convencê-la a casar com seu filho. Ela ignorava toda a situação, ou fingia ignorar. Parecia nada saber sobre carta, o apartamento, o carro e outras loucuras que sua irmã convencera Nick a fazer. Era incrível como eles a tinham deixado de fora daquele jeito. Quase pensou em contar-lhe tudo. Desde o início, e Adam tinha aceitado a sugestão.

— Eu nunca falei de Harriet para mamãe por que… Bem… Você viu. Ela me embaraça perto das mulheres…! — o homem tinha sorrido — Mas eu a amo e faço qualquer coisa por ela. Mamãe vai entender e lhe dar apoio…

— Não quero apoio de ninguém, Adam. Nem seu e nem de Dolores. De ninguém. Quero ficar sozinha e não ter ninguém sofrendo quando me for, entendeu?

Era fácil falar, mas a cada momento que passava ficava mais difícil agir.

Parada ao lado de Dolores, ela sentia o afeto sincero que a mulher parecia ter por ela. A fazia lembrar-se de sua mãe, que perdera quando ainda era jovem também. A solidão não era algo com o qual Sam estava acostumada. Sua mãe morrera quando ainda era adolescente, mas sempre tivera Harriet. Nunca se sentira sozinha… nem no útero. Mesmo que não se lembrasse!

— Você está gostando do clima italiano, Harriet?

— Oh sim… mas — viu que a mulher ficou alerta — Não posso ficar aqui mais tempo…

Não. Tinha que ir ao médico, pois sentira muita dor de cabeça no dia anterior e uma leve vertigem. Agora que tinha seus documentos de volta, podia ir para onde quisesse… Lembrou-se de Marcos jogando sua bolsa na beirada de sua cama, onde quase dormia depois do jantar.

— Isso é seu. Um homem que trabalha na estação a guardou lá até que procurou a guarda para falar sobre a bagagem.

Ela agradecera surpresa e pudera usar suas roupas novamente. Por isso estava vestindo uma saia comprida de retalhos laranja e vermelho e uma blusa branca estilo cigana. Marcos a olhara por um bom tempo antes de suspirar e franzir o cenho. Era tolice imaginar que poderia aprovar algo vindo dela. A maioria das roupas que ela trouxera eram de Harriet. Se sentia bem vestindo a lã macia ainda com o suave perfume da irmã. Preferia lembrar, do que tentar esquecer.

— Claro que pode…

— Tenho… — procurou palavras — Muitas coisas para fazer… Preciso também entrar em contato com uma pessoa nos Estados Unidos. Queria procurar um posto…

— Mas ligue daqui! — Dolores correu e pegou o telefone, lhe entregando — Por que não o fez há mais tempo, criança?

Como dizer que ela se sentia inibida naquela casa com tantos olhares? Pegou o telefone e viu que a mulher se afastava para a cozinha, lhe deixando sozinha. Foi até o quarto, levando o aparelho e procurou o telefone em sua bolsa. A ligação se completou rápida e logo falava com a secretária do Dr. Hebert. Minutos depois ouvia a voz do médico.

— Srta. Miller! Você não apareceu na…

— Eu sei. — disse suspirando — Mas eu já sei de tudo o que vai ocorrer, vivi isso e não quero viver duas vezes, certo? Diga-me apenas se devo continuar tomando aqueles medicamentos e… — descreveu para ele seus sintomas — Devo tomar os outros dois remédios? — ele tinha melhorado as tonteiras de Harriet e ela quase não reclamava de dor de cabeça.

— Isso eu tenho que avaliar…

— Estou do outro lado do mundo Dr. Hebert… — fechou os olhos — Nós sabemos o que temos que fazer, não é? Então facilite as coisas para mim e apenas diga se já devo começar com os outros medicamentos.

— Não. Espere mais um ou dois dias e observe se este sintoma se repetir. Aí, passe a tomar a dosagem inicial que dei a sua irmã. Você deve saber melhor do que eu como…

— Eu sei — confirmou — E… o Dr. Sebastian?

— Está se culpando, e diz que nunca mais vai fazer a cirurgia. Uma pena, pois ela deu certo a primeira vez que foi feita.

— E errado na segunda! — suspirou — Mas não posso culpá-lo. Diga-lhe para não se preocupar que não pretendo incomodá-lo.

— Eu ainda penso…

Desligou sabendo que Hebert a maldizia do outro lado do mundo. Ele tratava dela desde que tinha dezesseis anos e os primeiros sintomas quase imperceptíveis apareceram. Mas só tinham descoberto o que era há alguns anos.

— O que deu errado?

A voz de Marcos soou fria da porta.

— Olá. — respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-lo — Sua mãe me disse que eu podia usar o telefone.

— Imagino. — ele falou frio entrando e fechando a porta e recostando nela — O que você tem?

A curiosidade dele despertou um lado ferino nela.

— Vou morrer em sete meses — disse com olhos límpidos e tom alegre enquanto colocava o telefone sobre o criado.

— E eu em dias, se você resolver ficar aqui mais. — resmungou ele sem acreditar, claro, no que ela falava.

Sam olhou para ele recostado na porta. O olhar duro. Os braços fortes. Observou ele de cima abaixo e pensou em algo. Algo muito… Louco. Desviou o olhar.

Claro que não podia. Não iria cometer aquela loucura… Mas… Não podia negar que ele a deixava excitada quando falava perto de seu ouvido sobre as coisas que desejava que ela fizesse com ele na noite que teriam.

Ele falava às vezes de maneira tão fria e sem emoção que lhe dava vontade de socá-lo e depois saía como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era insuportável. Vivia sonhando com as carícias que ele fizera nela. O modo firme e quente que ele a acariciara… Como um homem viril que tomava o que era dele. Não devia pensar nisso… Era uma mulher moderna… Mas o que adiantava isso agora? Iria morrer virgem aos vinte e três anos! Riu intimamente daquilo e lembrou-se que Harriet decidira abordar um estranho na rua. Mas um estranho que ela achara atraente e gentil. O que não era o caso de Marcos. Mas ele a deixava tão frustrada! Era quase indecente sentir-se excitada por um homem que parecia odiá-la e só queria usá-la para sexo. Mas era só pensar nisso e se sentia quente.

— O que foi? — ele estreitou o olhar — Por que está me olhando assim?

— Sua proposta. Eu posso convencer Adam de que tenho que ir e a sua mãe…

— Esqueça dela.

Sam parou de falar e olhou-o muda.

— Como assim?

— Nada de você ir embora, entendeu? — ele sorriu — Viu que estava deixando de ganhar um bom dinheiro e que eu não ia aumentar a oferta e resolveu aceitar? — ele riu, parecendo triste e irônico ao mesmo tempo. O irônico ela conhecia e o triste… Nunca tinha visto — Não posso afastar você de Adam agora, não vê? Ele está alegre e fazendo a fisioterapia, acha que vai colocar a prótese e andar em dias… Está ansioso e por sua causa. Mamãe está louca para começar os planos de casamento. — olhou para ela — Você não percebe que conseguiu o que queria?

— Eu… — como explicar a ele que Adam só estava feliz porque de certa maneira ele pudera saber de Harriet e lembrar dela sem culpa e rancor. E achava que olhar para ela o fazia se sentir mais… Aliviado. Mas mesmo isso era perigoso. Não podia ficar ali tanto tempo que começasse a passar mal dias seguidos. Foi assim com Harriet. Por isso ela deixara Adam e partira. — Não quero me casar com ele

— E desistir dos seus dias de aventura? — perguntou mordaz — Por que não? Será tão difícil assim ser a esposa de meu irmão? Só precisa ser educada com as pessoas e não traí-lo com ninguém. Principalmente traí-lo.

— Eu não quero me casar com ele e ele não quer se casar comigo. Pergunte a ele se quiser — tentou passar por ele — Vá lá. Pergunte a ele. E aproveite e chame sua mãe para ouvir a resposta.

— Então, o que quer dele? Porque veio aqui com um propósito. Eu a vi naquele dia, esqueceu? Sei que estava procurando por ele, qual outro motivo teria?

— Queria que ele me deixasse em paz, Marcos. Adam colocou mensagens em jornais me procurando e até em outdoors nos Estados Unidos. Até a imprensa falou sobre o caso, sua família não soube?

Viu-o hesitar e depois fazer que 0não devagar com a cabeça.

— Pois ele o fez. Existiam pessoas perguntando sobre mim e me incomodando. Não era o momento adequado…

— Seu amante não deve ter achado nada bom.

— Eu não tinha amante nenhum, foi uma desculpa que inventei para terminar o relacionamento.

Ele pareceu ficar incrédulo.

— Quer dizer que inventou um amante rico para terminar um relacionamento com um milionário que queria casar com você? E que viajou até a Itália apenas para dar um fora nele? — de repente, ele riu muito — Conte outra, querida, por que eu sei o que mulheres de seu tipo querem, e fortuna está encabeçando a lista.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mulheres do meu tipo. É um cabeça dura que usa um tapa olho em cada lado do rosto e só vê o que quer ver.

— Não lhe dei permissão para falar assim comigo.

— Dane-se sua permissão!

Encararam-se por algum momento.

— Espere aqui. Vou ter uma conversa com Adam.

E bateu a porta.

Indignada, ela foi até a porta, observando que estava aberta. Menos mal. Voltou e sentou-se, por que não sabia o que fazer mesmo e ficara curiosa sobre a conversa. Enjoada da demora, foi ao banheiro, lavou a cabeça e secou os fios cacheados com cuidado, deixando secar soltos pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Harriet costumava usar os cabelos soltos ao vento. Diferente dela, que sempre os prendia.

Quanto tempo teria que esperar até que ele se dignasse a falar com ela? Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou pegando a presilha. Não. Era tanto cabelo que não poderia…

— Deixe-os soltos. — Marcos estava parado na porta do banheiro — Ficam bonitos assim.

Sam calou-se chocada. Devagar, se virou para encará-lo tão atônita que o homem pareceu ficar embaraçado pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera.

— Não precisa ficar assim só por que eu dei uma opinião.

Ambos sabiam que não era por isso. Era a primeira vez que ele a elogiava por algum motivo simples que não fosse alguma parte de seu corpo e de conotação sexual. Aquilo quase que a assustou. Um calor estranho apareceu em seu corpo e ela o ignorou. Se estava se sentindo assim só por que ele achou seu cabelo bonito solto imagine se ele…

— O…Obrigada — gaguejou sem saber o que fazer — Conversou com Adam?

— Sim. Ele disse que não quer se casar com você. — olhava para ela de modo estranho — E disse que mesmo se quisesse, você não ia querer, como sempre afirmou. — pausa — Ele falou sobre como você é linda e maravilhosa e que aquelas foram as semanas mais maravilhosas de sua vida e… Eu não entendo — olhou para ela — Ele é apaixonado por você. Posso perceber como os olhos dele brilham quando fala de você e parece estar falando de alguém acima de todos. Um ser divino. — tinha agora no olhar uma estranheza — Eu quase me senti embaraçado por ter mandado filmar vocês… Quase.

— Aquilo foi… — fechou os olhos — A coisa mais nojenta que alguém poderia fazer… Era um momento íntimo e você não tinha o direito…

— As fitas já não existem mais há algum tempo — resmungou ele, olhando para alguma coisa no chão como se não pudesse desviar o olhar — E só há as fotos que lhe entreguei, agora.

— Oh… — olhou para ele curiosa — Obrigada. Mas detestei saber que aquele seu primo…

— As drogas das fitas não existem mais, ok? Nenhuma das cópias. — a fitou nervoso — Será que pode esquecer disso? Por Adam?

Então a preocupação dele era imaginar que Adam pudesse saber das fitas. Ironia achar que ele estava pensando nela. Mas assim era melhor. Faria que a despedida não tivesse lágrimas e saberia que não deixaria ninguém sofrendo por sua morte para trás. Marcos Marino era a escolha perfeita para se ter como amante. Harriet tivera azar de escolher alguém que acreditava no amor e tinha um coração aberto. Mas ela não. Seria mais esperta.

— Agora que vocês sabem definitivamente que Adam não quer casar comigo e eu não quero casar com ele…

— Mas ele disse que não quer que você vá embora. Por isso, pode esquecer os cinqüenta mil dólares e ficar aqui mesmo.

— Não estava fazendo questão dos cinqüenta mil dólares quando pensei em aceitar sua proposta — disse por fim e o viu estreitar o olhar.

— Que tipo de brincadeira você quer fazer comigo? — o tom era estranho — Eu a queria por um noite apenas e depois você poderia ir para onde quisesse, mas agora você tem que ficar aqui com Adam e isso já não pode ser…

— Por que não? — de repente aquilo se tornou engraçado. Agora ela estava pressionando ele a passarem uma noite juntos. — Será apenas uma noite e pronto. Nada de compromisso. Nada de laços. Conquanto que não se apaixone feito Adam e não fique atrás de mim… — completou irônica — Mas creio que este risco eu não corro com você.

— Não. — ele apertou os lábios — Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso. Talvez antes. Antes de ver Adam de novo, antes de minha mãe achar você maravilhosa…— ele parecia se achar em uma encruzilhada — Mas depois disso… — olhou para ela — Esqueça aquilo sobre passarmos uma noite juntos. Isso nunca vai acontecer.

— Ora… — sem saber o que fazer e se sentindo meio idiota pelo convite olhou para as mãos — Eu fiquei contente de saber que algumas pessoas não me acham tão ruim…

E ficara mesmo. Sabia, porém, que o pai deles a detestava pelos olhares que lançava em sua direção quando podia. Olhou para o homem parado na porta. O homem que passara quase um mês tentando levá-la para cama e agora dizia não o poder fazer porque sua mãe gostava dela. Riu sem poder se conter. Sentou na cama e riu.

— Oh Deus…Você é uma das poucas pessoas que conseguem me tirar do sério Marcos Marino… — tentou conter os risos, mas não podia. Segurou a barriga dolorida e se curvou toda na cama — Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria assim… — o encarou entre lágrimas — Obrigada. — respirou fundo, mas risadas ainda escapuliam. Percebeu que ele dava uma risada discreta e isso a fez rir mais ainda — Oh Deus… Me desculpe mas você… Você…

— É… eu sei. Eu sou uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, mas você até que se saiu bem — ele colocou as mãos no bolso e deu as costas para sair. Mas no último instante voltou — Harriet?

— O que? — já mais calma, ela enxugava as lágrimas na colcha da cama. — Quer frisar bem que nunca vai me levar para cama?

Um sorriso lindo apareceu no rosto dele, que a fez prender a respiração e ficar temerosa porque nunca vira aquela olhar. Na verdade, aquele dia ele estava sendo uma surpresa para ela. Percebeu que não o conhecia de verdade.

— Eu disse que não posso levar você para a cama apenas uma vez e pronto… Não falei nada sobre não levar você para a cama.

Ele saiu do quarto calmo e com um sorriso nos lábios de alguém que tinha conseguido o que queria.

Ele estava diferente. E aquilo a assustava. O ambiente estava mais tranqüilo e risos podiam ser ouvidos a todo o momento. Adam estava se recuperando bem, e logo poderia colocar a prótese. Felippo a encarava de longe com um olhar crítico, mas ela não podia saber o que pensava, mas desconfiava e isso a deixava meio inibida naquela casa. Dolores a ensinava a fazer massas italianas com Maria e… as panquecas. Nick não aparecia há dois dias, o que era ótimo, pois não suportava os olhares que ele lhe lançava. Marcos voltara à cidade para trabalhar na firma de vinhos e aperitivos, que era sua responsabilidade na família. Voltava para casa cansado e não mais lhe dizia desaforos. Muito pelo contrário. Na noite anterior lhe trouxera um vinho branco maravilhoso e aquela noite lhe entregava um embrulho estranho.

— O que é isso?

— Pelo seu aniversário. Adam me disse que era hoje.

Chocada, ela lembrou-se que fazia vinte e quatro anos. Harriet e ela sempre faziam aniversário juntas, comemoravam juntas e trocavam presentes…

— Foi ele que me deu a dica do que você gosta.

Pegou o embrulho e o virou em todas as direções. Em seguida balançou perto do ouvido. Dolores bateu palmas.

— Oh… Marcos. Por que não me contou? Podíamos ter feito um bolo e chamar alguns amigos…

Viu o pai dele e ele trocarem olhares e percebeu que não podiam chamar os amigos porque aquela história era de conhecimento de todos. As pessoas sabiam que Harriet o abandonara por outro e agora estava ali. A notícia correra solta, mas ninguém falaria para a mulher sob pena de ter a fúria dos Marino para si. Seria uma desonra fazer uma festa para ela. Uma mercenária que causara o acidente do filho… Sam percebeu que apesar de tudo, estava em uma situação embaraçosa naquela casa. Era apenas por Adam e Dolores que estava ali e não pelo resto da família.

— Tudo bem… — desembrulhou devagar o pacote sem nem imaginar o que podia estar contendo. Sentia o olhar dele sobre ela e ficou cada vez mais ansiosa. Logo viu o que se tratava e seus olhos ficaram marejados. — Um chocolate de Delatte! — Deus. Comera um pedaço daquilo quando tinha seis anos de idade e nunca mais pudera esquecer o gosto precioso. Diferente de tudo o que ela provara. Harriet tinha comprado uma barra para ela, mas derretera na viagem e acabara por estragando várias roupas… Mas ambas tinham ficado mais tristes pelo chocolate que fazia parte da lista que a irmã criara. Lembrou-se que na lista tinha um item que dizia "Fazer amor com um homem maravilhoso…"

— Adam me disse que você sonha com este chocolate e que só é vendido em uma loja específica… — ele parou — Bem… Não precisa chorar!

— Eu sei… Mas é que… — desembrulhou a embalagem e mordeu antes que pudesse acontecer algo de terrível. — É como eu lembrava — fechou os olhos e suspirou. Abriu os olhos e o encarou — Eu poderia até gostar de você, sabia?

— Imagino que sim — ele pareceu satisfeito com o resultado — Adam me disse que você comeu isso quando era pequena e isso faz parte de sua lista das coisas que deve fazer na vida… — Marcos riu quando ela arregalou os olhos e o fitou — Ele tem a cópia que você deu para ele… Muito interessante. — Apertou os lábios por um momento — Penso que algumas coisas você até já fez demais…

— Coisas boas nunca são demais… — respondeu de pronto, sabendo que ele queria dizer "Fazer amor com um homem maravilhoso" — Além do que… — eu nunca fiz amor.

Quis falar, mesmo que isso soasse como algo simbólico. Se ela era uma mulher interesseira, ela nunca tinha feito amor com um homem maravilhoso mesmo. Ele pareceu pensar a mesma coisa que ela, porque a encarou com olhos profundos e brilhantes cheios de coisas que ela não queria ver e por isso não viu.

— Devia ter comprado algo que não fosse tão passageiro… — reclamou Dolores.

— Eu adorei o presente, obrigada. Vou agradecer a Adam pela lembrança depois.

— Queria tanto que vocês ficassem juntos… O que foi Felippo? — a esposa olhou para o marido, os olhos estreitos, pois ele resmungara algo.

Mas o homem apenas fez um gesto de enfado e depois lançou um olhar para Marcos e num gesto discreto, apontou para cima. Ele sempre fazia isso quando queria ficar a sós com o filho, o que estava ocorrendo muito naqueles últimos dias.

De repente ela sentiu uma vertigem intensa e colocou a mão estendida, encontrando Marcos.

— Harriet?!

Tudo ficou muito nublado em sua mente e a adrenalina caiu em sua corrente sangüínea imediatamente pelo medo que sentia naquele momento. Não ia morrer ali daquele jeito rápido ia? Não podia. Não antes de Marcos lhe beijar outra vez… fazer amor com ela… Tinha sua lista…

— Harriet? O que está acontecendo?

Ouviu a voz de Adam.

— O que está acontecendo?

E tudo se apagou.

Capítulo 7

— Você tem que acordar e convencer minha mãe que eu não a envenenei — a voz macia foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando abriu os olhos.

Sorriu sem se conter, por saber que pudera acordar de novo e pelas palavras ditas em um tom quase carinhoso. Não podia ser Marcos ao seu lado… mas era. Sério, ele examinava seu rosto em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ser visível.

— O doutor lhe examinou e disse que você está com pressão baixa e que devia se alimentar melhor… — franziu o cenho — Será que é ainda daqueles dias…

— Não se faça de culpado. Não combina com você — sentou-se na cama gemendo — Acho que fui atropelada…

— Você caiu no chão… — ele sorriu de leve — Não consegui segurá-la a tempo. Juro que não foi de propósito!

— Talvez um dia eu acredite em você — murmurou, piscando, enquanto se acostumava com a escuridão do quarto — Ei, não estou morta ainda, quer abrir essas cortinas?

— Não brinque com isso. — ele levantou de seu lado e abriu as cortinas, deixando entrar os raios de sol. — O doutor queria examiná-la quando tivesse despertado e por isso está lá embaixo…

— Esqueça. Detesto médicos. Eu apenas senti tonteira e…

— Ele perguntou se tem alguma probabilidade de estar grávida… — Havia uma expressão estranha no semblante de Marcos — Está?

— Está perguntando se estou grávida de Adam? — olhou-o curiosa — Está super-estimando eu e seu irmão. Ele ainda está sentindo muitas dores e não nos… relacionamos. Tudo acabou há algum tempo, esqueceu? E não estou grávida. Tenho certeza absoluta do fato.

— Mamãe vai ficar muito decepcionada… — Marcos disse apenas, levantando e saindo do quarto para a entrada de Adam, que dava os primeiros passos com as muletas.

— Tudo bem?

— Hum. hum. Eles acharam que eu estava grávida…

— É, eu sei… — O rapaz sorriu — E precisa ver a cara que Marcos fez, pensando que talvez tivesse seqüestrado uma mulher grávida… — Adam parecia divertido — Eu nunca o vi tão culpado e preocupado… Talvez você tenha conseguido penetrar na armadura de ferro que ele usa.

— E está contente com isso? — perguntou franzindo o cenho — Pois eu não. Não quero sua mãe me tratando como filha e Marcos "bonzinho". — sentou-se na cama e logo depois um homem vestido de branco entrava pela porta. Não era o mesmo que a atendera na fazenda abandonada de Marcos.

— Olá, sou o Dr. Steve… — sorriu, enquanto pegava uma lanterna na maleta. Tinha um sotaque diferente dos Italianos — Marcos disse que não queria ser examinada, mas eu insisti. Será que pode nos dar licença, Adam?

O rapaz olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio indeciso. Depois olhou para ela.

— Dr. Steve é um amigo da família…

— Sossegue Adam. Deixe-me com ela e saia.

A sós com o médico, ela não sabia se Adam queria avisá-la para não confiar nele ou ao contrário. O homem olhou seus olhos por algum tempo com a lanterna, sem lanterna. Tapou um olhou outro, cerrou as cortinas… Depois fez diversas perguntas que ela respondeu educada, mas não lhe dando nenhuma dica que levasse ao diagnóstico final. Fizera diversos exames e os médicos que tinham cuidado dela e da irmã tinham feito pesquisas incríveis antes de descobrirem a causa do desconforto, não seria este médico que adivinharia.

— Adam me procurou há algumas semanas atrás…

Ele sabia. Algo nele a fez perceber que não precisava mentir e tentar esconder. Adam. Devia ter tentado saber mais sobre o motivo da morte de Harriet e ter conversado com este médico. Talvez ele nem soubesse que ela não era o motivo do interesse do jovem, mas sem dúvida tinha juntado as peças e sabia o que a esperava. Mas, mesmo assim ficou quieta e ele percebeu seu mudismo.

— Sei que aquelas pessoas lá embaixo, menos Adam, não sabem nada sobre a sua doença… E penso que até sei porque… Mas tem certeza que não quer tentar nada?

Ela não respondeu desviando o olhar.

— Harriet, sei que deve…

— Você não é meu médico. — estava sendo grossa, mas não sabia como falar aquilo de maneira delicada — Por favor, sei que quer ajudar, mas venho conversando com médicos desde minha adolescência e sei o que pode ou não ser feito, por isso poupe-me disso. — fechou os olhos — Estou bem. Estou ótima. Foi apenas uma queda de pressão, certo? — disse lembrando-se do que ele dissera para todos.

— De certa maneira foi isso mesmo… — ele fechou a maleta — Quais os medicamentos que está tomando?

— Um deles você nem deve ter ouvido falar — disse, melindrosa, não se reconhecendo.

Detestava médicos e eles a ela. Era algo mútuo. Percebeu que o homem a sua frente sorriu e balançava a cabeça.

— Engraçado…Todos dizem que você é um doce…

— É que você não falou com meu médico ainda.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — Marcos entrou no quarto — Pensei que era só comigo este mau-humor…

— Pelo jeito não — Steve pegou a maleta — Ela deve ficar… Tranqüila. Não esquecer ou pular os medicamentos.

— Os…? Não era apenas um? — falou o nome correto do medicamento que era meio complicado deixando-a surpresa por ele ainda lembrar-se.

O doutor olhou para ela como se dissesse: "Viu? Acabei de saber de um dos que você toma?"

— Ela sabe melhor do que eu cuidar dela, Marcos. Fique tranqüilo. — e deixou o quarto.

Marcos olhou para o médico e depois para ela.

— Você não gosta muito de médicos mesmo… Ele lhe receitou algo?

— Nada que eu já não esteja tomando… — desceu da cama apesar do protesto dele — Estou bem. — massageou o braço dolorido — Nossa. Da próxima vez que eu desmaiar espero que seja em um lugar muito fofo.

— Você não me disse ainda o que você tem… Diabetes? Epilepsia? Uma fobia qualquer? Síndrome do pânico? — parecia verdadeiramente preocupado, uma ruga destacava-se no meio de sua testa.

— Talvez um pouco de tudo — brincou — Não fique esquentando a cabeça por isso. Neste momento não tenho nada e posso fazer de tudo.

Ele pareceu não acreditar muito no que ela falava. Viu nitidamente que ele iria voltar àquele assunto logo.

Logo Adam apareceu no quarto reclamando que ela devia passear e tomar ar puro. Que estava vivendo presa naquela casa e por isso estava se sentindo mal.

— Devia levar ela para um passeio, Marcos. Está na Itália há mais de um mês e não conhece quase nada… — olhou para a mãe — Não acha que estamos abusando dela, mamãe? Ela ajuda você, Maria e ainda nem saiu para conhecer os pontos turísticos da cidade. Há ainda Lacerda… É uma cidade há duas horas daqui, que é famosa pelo seu vinho e música. Há uma praça linda e vários restaurantes antigos… Leve-a lá.

Sam procurou o olhar de Marcos, e ele olhava-a fixamente.

— Que tal, meu querido. Podia levar Harriet para dar uma volta na cidade. Iria gostar, não, querida?

— Por que disse que adoraria?

— Por que eu falei a verdade!

Ambos se encararam dentro do carro com olhares diferentes. Marcos parecia indeciso sobre o que fazer em seguida e Sam apresentava um olhar de tranqüilidade de quem já sabia o que esperar do futuro. Estavam parados na saída da fazenda. Mas não ficaram muito ali, logo saíram em silêncio, que não durou muito.

— Acha que eu vim para a Itália apenas para ser aprisionada? — ironizou, cruzando os braços e olhando-o de lado — Acontece que pensava que faria algumas viagens e conheceria mais do país.

— Buscando outra vítima? — a pergunta soou cheia de veneno.

— Como pode perceber minhas "vítimas" não têm do que reclamar…

— Você… — ele respirou fundo, olhando rapidamente para ela antes de olhar para estrada — Que tal se esquecêssemos o que passou antes e aproveitar o dia? Por que se vai passar o tempo todo me tentando a brigar com você, vai conseguir me aborrecer e ficar aborrecida e no final não verá nada daquilo que quer ver.

— Certo, podemos começar por aquela fazenda? — apontou para outra fazenda que via que parecia bem diferente da fazenda dos Marino. De quem é?

— De Sarah e Henrico Marino, meu primo. — a resposta foi curta e um pouco hesitante — Eles têm uma fazenda de turismo, onde os casais podem trazer crianças que ficam em uma ala separada e a cuidado de babás.

— Hum… — fitou pensativa — Devem ser bons hóspedes, um casal que mesmo com filhos querem ficar sozinhos e namorarem um pouco, mas também não querem deixar seus filhos em casa… Interessante.

— Não imagina que casais possam querer privacidade mesmo depois de algum tempo de casados?

— Não tenho muita experiência nisso. Meus pais morreram quando eu era uma garota ainda e meus tios me criaram. Eles não eram um casal exemplo de amorosidade e por isso acho que eu… — olhou rapidamente para ele — Não estou muito acostumada com isso. Seus pais parecem se entender muito bem… apesar de o Sr. Felippo não falar…

— Minha mãe sempre foi o "sol" lá de casa… — Marcos sorriu — Giramos em torno dela, como pode perceber. Quando meu pai teve o câncer na garganta, pensamos que ele fosse morrer e mamãe quase morreu também. Italianos são pessoas muito sentimentais… — suspirou — Mas ele venceu esta batalha. Só que não pode fazer tudo que fazia antes na empresa, por isso dividiu certa responsabilidade para todos. Inclusive para Adam. Depois que ele se recuperar, será bom para ele trabalhar… — deu seta para virar na estrada da fazenda.

— Ei…Você vai lá? — perguntou surpresa.

— Não quer ir conhecer? — ele parecia divertido.

— Mas… São seus parentes… — ela gaguejou — Não creio que eles irão aprovar…

— Você se importa? — ele parou o carro e virou-se para encará-la.

— Eu… Na verdade… Depende do que eles sabem…

— Sabem que você é uma ordinária, cavadora de ouro, que tem como meio de vida arrumar amantes ricos para sustentá-la e depois abandoná-los por outros. Faltou alguma coisa?

Sam abriu a boca para falar e fechou de novo. Moveu a cabeça em descrença e depois riu. Um riso fácil, pois Marcos a descrevera daquele jeito como se fosse algo natural. Tinha um ar de seriedade divertida no semblante dele e um desafio que brilhava em seus olhos.

— Acho que não… — respondeu respirando fundo e balançando a cabeça — Devo ficar quieta e humilde ou posso responder à altura?

— Pode fazer o que quiser. — ele voltou a dirigir — Penso que terei que me acostumar a isso.

Só depois de alguns minutos, Sam franziu o cenho e imaginou o que ele queria dizer com o fato de ter que se acostumar àquilo. Não ficaria mais uma semana na casa dele. Tinha que decidir se queria ou não aquela tal noite com Marcos e depois disso, ir embora. Viu a casa grande se aproximando e olhou embevecida para as casinhas em miniaturas e o parque que tinha em parte separada do espaço na frente da construção.

— As crianças devem adorar isso aqui.

— Devem. — desligou o carro — Pretende ter filhos quando casar?

— Não pretendo casar, muito menos ter filhos — respondeu sincera, saltando do carro antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa que não queria ouvir.

Ali era verdadeiramente lindo.

— Algum homem rico pode lhe pedir em casamento.

— Já pediu, lembra-se? — ela sorriu quando o viu franzir o cenho — E eu não quis.

— O que precisaria para que decidisse casar com alguém? — se aproximavam da porta de entrada onde uma mulher tinha aparecido naquele instante.

— Um milagre — respondeu séria parando no primeiro degrau e olhando para cima.

— Olá Marcos… — e olhou para ela.

Não perdeu nada. Desde seu cabelo ruivo e cacheado caindo pelas costas até as unhas dos pés pintadas de azul

— Você deve ser…

— Sa… Harriet Lucy, prazer. — Deus, quase dera seu nome sem querer. Respirou fundo e cumprimentou a moça que era pequena e bonita com cabelos pretos curtos e pele branca e perfeita.

— Sarah Marino. Henrico deve estar com alguns homens concertando a cerca dos pôneis que Pégasus quebrou de novo… Ele não consegue ficar longe das éguas! — sorriu, meio que inibida para os dois — Vieram… fazer uma visita?

— Harriet achou a fazenda bonita de longe e quis conhecer. Podemos andar por aí?

— Claro… se quiser almoçar conosco — mas parecia hesitante em pedir, e na certa era a última coisa que queria que ocorresse.

— Marcos vai me levar para Lacerda e almoçaremos lá.

Tudo bem que aquilo seria daqui a três horas e ela estava com certa fome, mas não queria incomodar.

— Podemos almoçar aqui e jantar lá… — mas ao ver o olhar dela recuou — Certo. Vamos almoçar lá.

Aquilo foi surpreendente para ela e para Sarah também, que franziu o cenho e encarou os dois.

— Se precisarem de alguma coisa eu estarei aqui…

E virou-se para entrar. Nada de convidar para entrar na casa, pelo jeito. Será que ela tinha esquecido, ou fora apenas uma pura falta de cortesia? Não queria saber.

— Acho que… não quero mais ver a fazenda — resolveu.

— Não seja covarde, Harriet — Marcos a pegou pela mão — Venha que eu lhe mostrarei os pôneis, eu lhe mostrarei Pégasus.

Até que foi divertido seu passeio na fazenda. Viram os pôneis, cavalos, cabritos e ovelhas. Também havia avestruzes e alguns pássaros exóticos, como uma arara vermelha linda. O momento mais embaraçoso fora quando Henrico fora apresentado a ela, pois o homem a varrera com um olhar que mostrava exatamente o que pensava dela. O cumprimento saíra seco e quase contra a vontade e lançara um olhar para Marcos como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo com ela ao lado. Mas Marcos parecia não se incomodar com aquilo. Conversou com ele e perguntou sobre as plantações de trigo e centeio. Logo depois falavam sobre a recuperação de Adam.

— Harriet fez milagres. Adam já está andando e mamãe está muito feliz.

— Imagino que Felippo não esteja tão feliz.

A insinuação era óbvia.

— Meu pai respeita o que minha mãe pensa e costuma aceitar o que ela pensa a respeito das pessoas.

— Todos sabem que Dolores… — o homem olhou para ela por um momento — Ela não vê maldade nas pessoas.

— Minha mãe é alguém muito especial. — concordou Marcos — Talvez ela apenas veja a pessoa não pelo que ela é e sim pelo que ela pode vir a ser.

— Você… Deixe para lá — o homem enxugou a testa — Sarah deve estar com almoço pronto… — hesitou — Quer almoçar conosco?

— Não, almoçaremos em Lacerda — olhou para ela e sorriu — Harriet quer comer a famosa comida.

Ela não pôde resistir àquele sorriso sincero e desprovido de qualquer tensão, voltou ele com a mesma intensidade.

— Sim Sr. Marino — era estranho ter tantos homens com o mesmo sobrenome — Temos que ir. Sua fazenda é maravilhosa, espero que faça casais muito felizes aqui. Imagino que alguns voltam para mostrar o fruto do tempo que eles estiveram aqui pela última vez…

— Sim… — ele pareceu descontrair — Alguns até colocam meu nome nos filhos, ou trazem eles para cá para nascerem.

— Deve ser meio confuso, então, quando todos vêem juntos com vários Henricos…

Conversaram enquanto voltaram para a casa. O homem era simpático e parecia verdadeiramente sincero quando convidou-os novamente para almoçar.

— Não querem ficar?

— Não. Desculpe. Outra hora voltaremos aqui para… Almoçar.

Sam juraria que ele iria dizer outra coisa e Henrico também, pelo levantar de sobrancelhas que ele deu antes de acenar para os dois que entravam no carro.

Fizeram o caminho até a cidade falando sobre as plantações que encontravam e as fazendas que viam no caminho. A maioria tinha alguma ligação com a família Marino. Logo depois, percebeu que não mais apareciam parentes ou amigos de Marcos.

— Já estamos em território inimigo?

— Oh sim. Aqui é propriedade dos Lacerda — sorriu e indicou a placa de aproximação — Mas eles pararam de matar nosso familiares há uns cem anos…

— Ah…Que tédio, não? — ironizou ela.

Marcos sorriu enquanto entrava na cidadezinha acolhedora. Mas também turística, percebeu, quando viu várias pessoas que aparentemente eram americanas saindo de um dos restaurantes. Estava morrendo de fome.

— Não se preocupe que vamos primeiro em um desses antes de conhecer a cidade, certo? — estacionou em uma parte vazia de uma rua e deu a volta para abrir a porta rápido.

— Estou morrendo de fome — confessou saltando.

Mas sua saia agarrou-se em algum local dentro do carro e ela tropeçou caindo nos braços de Marcos que rápido a segurou antes que levasse um tombo. Sua saia subiu até quase os quadris fazendo um grupo de turistas jovens que passavam por ali assobiarem e falarem uma língua que ela não pôde entender, mas que não era italiano. Ficou vermelha enquanto tentava puxar a saia de onde estivesse, mas Marcos a fez parar inclinando-se sobre ela e tirando o tecido preso ao freio de mão.

— Pronto. — e ajeitou sua saia em volta da cintura e sobre as pernas — Não precisa ficar vermelha…

Aborrecida com isso, ela tentou se afastar dele, mas os braços dele ainda a seguravam. Levantou o olhar e encontrou o dele fixo nela. Devagar, ele baixou a cabeça, deixando-a sem fôlego por saber o que iria acontecer. Sua respiração ficou presa e suas pernas bambearam, fazendo-a apoiar-se na lataria. Uma mão dele segurou seu rosto, mas desta vez delicadamente, como nunca tinha feito até agora. "Ele só está fazendo isso por que a quer na cama dele, apenas isso".

Mas seu corpo respondeu a isso da maneira adequada, derretendo-se contra ele. Os lábios não tomaram os dela desta vez, chegaram devagar, como se perguntando se podiam avançar ou deviam parar por ali. Tocaram os dela com delicadeza, as mãos dele entraram por seus cabelos em uma carícia suave, até que por fim tinha seu lábios cobertos pelos dele nem beijo intenso mas gentil que parecia interminável. E ela queria que o fosse. Suas mãos buscaram os ombros masculinos e apertaram os músculos do braço, seus dedos passaram para frente onde encontrou o tórax bem formado e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Ele pressionou a língua e abriu seus lábios procurando a boca de Sam com o ardor que ela já conhecia, parecendo sedento. As mãos dele pressionaram seu rosto contra o dele para aprofundar o beijo que se tornou tão sensual e incrível quanto aquele que ela se lembrava… Mas de repente ele recuou.

— Droga!

Aquilo era a última coisa que ela queria ouvir.

— O… que… foi? — perguntou ofegante e levando os dedos aos lábios sensíveis.

— Eu sempre perco o controle com você… — passou a mãos pelos cabelos — Não queria te atacar novamente…

— Ora… é apenas um beijo — disfarçou ela tentando se recompor — Você beija… — buscou palavras — Com muito… ardor…

— Geralmente as mulheres reclamam da minha falta de ardor no beijo — ele respondeu, fechando a porta — Mas eu recompenso na cama.

— Imagino — respondeu ela, já aborrecida por ter começado aquilo.

Marcos suspirou.

— Certo. Que tal almoçarmos?

E eles ficaram no restaurante por quase duas horas. Ela experimentou de tudo o que tinha no cardápio de diferente. Comeu do mais barato ao mais caro e pediu um pouco de todas as sobremesas.

— Vejo que não se importa em engordar.

— Definitivamente não. — respondeu, terminando a mousse de chocolate mais maravilhosa que ela experimentara na vida — Nossa! Aqui é o paraíso… Que tal caminharmos um pouco para fazer a digestão? Quero experimentar as comidas do outro restaurante hoje ainda… — animada, viu o olhar dele de surpreso — Bem… eu não quero perder tempo…

— Certo… Imagino que deve ter sofrido um pouco naquelas semanas…

Você disse que não queria falar sobre isso… Mas se quiser eu respondo exatamente o que senti naquelas semanas e nosso alegre passeio termina aqui com eu muito brava por relembrar e você… Bem…

— Culpado? — ele disse — Pois quase… Quase estou me sentindo culpado.

Ele pagou a conta e levantaram da mesa.

— Não seja fingido… — sorriu se dirigindo para a saída — Você está se sentindo culpado, por que com Marcos Marino nada é "quase", não é? Ou você odeia completamente, ou sente completa indiferença ou ama loucamente! — riu — Ainda bem que sabemos o que sente por mim, não?

Mas ele não respondeu saindo do restaurante quieto e parecendo definitivamente "meio" estranho.

Capítulo 8

— Não quer aquele ali?

O tom de voz de Marcos era o de quem falava com uma criança.

— Não! — ela segurou a jóia contra o peito — Este está muito bonito.

— Mas aquele combina mais com seus olhos — ele pegou a peça de artesanato da loja pequena e bem arrumada em que tinham parado e colocou sobre o colo dela. Era um colar lindo, com uma pedra azul.

— Pode comprar se quiser, mas eu prefiro este — e deixou o escolhido de lado — Também vou levar aquele alfinete de blusa de dragão e aquele broche de gatinho — olhou para as peças expostas e suspirou — Quero também… Hum… Aquela pulseira cheia de adornos pendurados.

A mulher ia colocando tudo de lado e ela pôde ver que Marcos colocava o colar que gostara junto com todo o resto.

— Quanto ficou? — a mulher deu o preço que ela sabia iria ficar um pouco alto, mas ela economizara muito dinheiro naqueles dias na casa de Marino. Era certo que não aproveitara muito da Itália, mas mesmo assim fora… Algo educativo, apesar de que certas coisas ela preferia nunca ter passado.

Quando viu a mulher pegar o cartão de crédito que Marcos estendia ela arregalou os olhos.

— Hei, não!

— Não seja tola, Harriet. Eu…

— São presentes! — pegou o cartão da mão da mulher e devolveu — Se quiser comprar o colar pode fazê-lo, mas o resto eu pago. — entregou o seu para a mulher que se afastou para passá-lo.

Encarou Marcos que ainda segurava o cartão.

Ele deu os ombros e entregou o seu para pagar o colar, guardando-o logo em seguida. Pegou o colar e entregou para ela que pegou e colocou-o no pescoço.

— Obrigada — juntou as peças e entregou o broche de gatinho para ele, parecendo mais animada do que quando recebeu o colar — Tome é seu.

— Um… Gatinho? — ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o alfinete de dragão.

— Este é para Adam… — sorriu ao vê-lo franzir a testa — O que foi? Sentiu-se inferiorizado? — brincou — Não fique… Aposto que ele vai adorar saber que ganhou um dragão enquanto você um gatinho — riu quando ele entendeu — E também vi que gosta de gatos. Sempre dava ração àqueles selvagens que moram naquela fazenda.

— Mandei alguém lá dar comida para eles depois que saímos… Ficaram mal acostumados — ele prendeu o broche que não era muito masculino em sua camisa, fazendo-a rir do contraste.

— O colar é para sua mãe e a pulseira para Maria… Não sei se compro algo para seu pai. — hesitou — Sabe…

— Não se preocupe…

Logo eles estavam em outra loja. Esta muito mais exclusiva e que vendia apenas objetos caros. Logo, Sam achou algo de interessante. Era um leque antigo. Fazia coleção de leques com Harriet desde que era pequena… Mas doara tudo em seu testamento para uma escola de artes. Aquele ficaria lindo junto com seus outros.

— Adam me disse que coleciona leques.

— Ele sabe mais de mim do que seu detetive idiota. — respondeu, devolvendo o leque ao ver o preço fora dos padrões.

Marcos, ao perceber isso, o comprou imediatamente e a outros três diferentes modelos, gastou uma pequena fortuna em cinco minutos e entregou o embrulho em suas mãos.

— Obrigada… — mas teria que mandá-los para sua vizinha colocar na casa. Jane o faria, claro, mas não entenderia por que ela comprara algo tão valioso agora que…

— Não lhe dei eles para que ficasse triste…Parece que fica triste quando ganha algo!

Ele parecia decepcionado com sua reação e de repente lembrou-se de Adam. Do modo que ele tentara agradar Harriet e ela… Sorriu. Pouco caso não era algo que os homens de família Marino estavam acostumados. Mas não podia deixar de pensar em certas coisas quando ganhava um presente… Objetos pessoais tinham perdido muita importância na sua lista de prioridades.

— São lindos. — tocou as outras peças — Não acha que irei vendê-los tão logo vá embora?

Marcos encontrou seu olhar e estreitou os lábios.

— Às vezes é melhor arriscar.

— Não precisa me agradar para me levar para cama.

Marcos franziu o cenho e hesitou um instante. Era surpresa para ela vê-lo hesitante.

— Adam disse que comprou aquele apartamento para você no dia que se conheceram… — ele parecia buscar as palavras — Ele disse… que o abordou na praça…

— Ele não disse isso para você!? — olhou surpresa e depois corou por imaginar que Marcos achava que era ela que tinha feito tal coisa — Oh… Ele não tinha… Droga…

— Ele apenas tentava me convencer que você… Não estava atrás do dinheiro dele. — pausa — Mas diga-me… você já sabia quem ele era, não? Esse tipo "não está nem ai" que você faz é parte de sua tática? Talvez não queira casar com Adam por que espera que… Um homem que tenha mais dinheiro… — ele parecia ficar irritado a cada palavra.

— Você quer que continuemos passeando como pessoas educadas ou que briguemos aqui em meio a todo mundo? — perguntou devagar — Por que se continuar me insultando assim, vou fazer um escândalo e sairei daqui para pegar um táxi e sumir da vida de vocês todos. É sua oportunidade.

— Não posso fazer isso. Adam…

— Adam está ótimo e com certeza a minha partida não vai desanimá-lo e todos podem perceber isso. — disse entre os dentes — Se quiser que eu fique vai ter que arranjar uma desculpa melhor. E me tratar melhor também… — entregou o embrulho com os leques — Tome isso, não quero você dizendo por aí que consegui mais coisas valiosas de outro membro da família — e deu as costas.

Tinha ali sua bolsa e todos seus documentos. Levara sua bolsa grande consigo, mas suas roupas estavam na fazenda. Podia comprar outras… Saiu para a calçada e lembrou-se dos presentes que devia dar a todos. Voltou-se e deparou-se com Marcos.

— Desistiu? — ele perguntou com uma ponta de ironia.

— Não. Esqueci de entregar os presentes — estendeu a ele que pegou automaticamente e continuou andando sem olhar para trás.

— Não seja tola. Suas roupas estão lá em casa.

— Compro outras.

— Você não vai mesmo ir… — ele parecia rir dela — Vá então… Mas lhe dou dez mil dólares para ficar.

— Me deu cinqüenta para ir — respondeu enquanto se aproximava de um táxi.

— Então lhe dou cinqüenta para ficar… — ele parou ao lado do veículo — Você não vai ser tão tola assim de desistir de tudo para sair da cidade…

— Desistir de que?! — virou-se para ele.

— Do que você veio fazer aqui… — ele parecia seguro do que falava e ao mesmo tempo aborrecido — Não sou idiota, Harriet. Mas estou disposto a perdoar suas falhas. Esquecer o passado. Por que não ser honesta? Todos vão entender e assim podemos entrar em um acordo que…

— Eu… — fechou os olhos — Estou indo embora.

— Eu não vou atrás de você. — ele a encarou incisivo — Se é isso que quer, desista.

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos, perguntou para o rapaz quanto era até a estação de trem e entrou no táxi.

— Eu não a aceitarei de volta depois.

Sam fez um bico e virou-se para o outro lado.

— Droga, Harriet!

Mas o carro saiu de onde estava levando-a para longe dos resmungos do homem que ficou parado olhando o veículo desaparecer em uma esquina.

— O homem vai vir… — o homem do táxi falava um inglês ruim, mas compreensivo.

— Não sei se quero isso… — respondeu sabendo que ele não entenderia, suspirou — Não sei se estou preparada para as implicações dele vir atrás de mim… — fechou os olhos —. Deus… faça com que ele não venha atrás de mim.

Meia hora depois ela estava na estação sabendo que dali a exatamente quinze minutos passaria o trem. Não queria ir. Marcos pudera ver isso em seus olhos e ela também sabia disso, mas por causa disso mesmo tinha que ir. Não era justo para ela e nem para a família Marino ela ficar naquela casa.

Por mais que estivesse se sentindo bem agora, poderia passar muito mal… Ter que servir-se do abrigo deles e do carinho deles e depois… Fazer todos sofrerem. Dolores iria ficar triste e Adam passaria a saber tudo o que Harriet passara. E até Marcos… Duvidava que ele não sentisse piedade dela, porque ao que parecia seu coração estava menos duro… O que não convinha para seus propósitos. Mas estava com tanta vontade… Vontade de aproveitar seus últimos dias com aquela família… Até com o pai mal humorado. Suspirou e pegou a bolsa. Depois a largou de novo. Poderia ficar mais um pouco… Talvez até que ela e Marcos… Mas não. Era melhor que… Sem laços. Harriet tentara, e olha só o que acontecera… Estava ali agora por causa disso!

"Viu maninha? Onde aquela loucura me pôs?"

Balançou a cabeça inconformada e ouviu o apito do trem. Parada, viu a máquina de ferro se aproximar da estação e parar devagar com uma grande comoção. Algumas pessoas saíram, outras entraram e ela ficou ali. O homem que auxiliava as pessoas olhou para ela curioso e por fim ela pegou a mala chegando próximo à escada de embarque, hesitou e deu um passo atrás… Mas o trem apitou e o homem olhou impaciente para ela.

— Vamos moça. Não podemos ficar aqui!

Ela respirou fundo e colocou o primeiro pé na escada, depois o outro. Então, era isso. Acabou. Mas logo um braço firme segurou sua mão e como um robô ela se viu retirada do trem com uma brusquidão conhecida.

— Não fale nada. Nem uma palavra. — ele disse, arrastando-a dali.

Logo entravam no carro, parado de qualquer jeito no estacionamento e ele ligava o motor.

— Nunca. Nunca mais irei atrás de você, entendeu?

— Promete? — perguntou irônica, enquanto uma alegria suspeita tomava conta dela. Sorriu sem notar.

— Está muito satisfeita consigo mesma, não? — ele parecia possesso — Para deixá-la mais alegre eu devia parar em um hotel e alugar uma suíte para esta noite, não?

Sam arregalou os olhos e seu sorriso sumiu. Mordeu o lábio hesitante sem saber como agir. Era isso que queria… Mas ele falara de um modo tão… Esperava que ele lhe desse flores e a convidasse para jantar? Olhou-o de lado quando ele parou em frente de um hotel. Tremia quando ele abriu a porta e a fez descer sem gentilezas, batendo com força a porta e trancando o veículo com raiva. Ficava mais tensa à medida que ele a conduzia pelo vestíbulo até a recepção. Foi quando ele rosnou para a moça que queria dois quartos. Seu alívio foi tamanho que ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e pegou a chave sem nem esperar que o rapaz os levasse até os quartos conjugados.

— O que foi? — parecendo mais calmo, ele a fitou, parecendo se divertir — Ainda tem medo assim de mim? Bom saber.

Ela ergueu o queixo em um gesto que há algum tempo ela não fazia.

— Vamos lá. Já está tarde e creio que devemos tomar banho e sair para jantar… Lembra-se que queria experimentar outro restaurante? — ele abriu a porta do quarto e a esperou entrar — Estarei aqui em uma hora. Pode pedir o que precisar pelo telefone e isso inclui roupas e acessórios, ok?

Ela entendera muito bem e aproveitaria a sugestão. Tanto que uma hora depois estava com um lindo vestido azul Royal que mostrava boa parte de suas costas e pernas por vendas que quase se uniam na cintura. Ele tinha pinturas de aves em todo ele que pareciam se enrolar em torno de seu corpo. Era lindo. Ela pedira algo exótico e sedutor pelo telefone e recebera aquele vestido em meio de vários outros. Também recebera um conjunto de lingerie e aproveitara para pedir uma tiara que quase deixava seu cabelos menos rebelde.

Marcos também devia ter feito uso do serviço por que estava lindo em uma camisa branca e calça preta justa. Trazia espetado nela seu gatinho e aquilo a fez rir.

— Meu colar não combinava… — deu a volta em torno de si — O que achou?

— Chamativo. Escandaloso. Provocante. Sexy… Troque-o.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se preparou para uma briga feia, mas percebeu que ele abria um sorriso discreto quase maligno.

— Está linda.

— Ora… — corou — Obrigada.

Saíram dali para fora do hotel onde uma brisa fresca soprava. Seu vestido voou fazendo suas pernas aparecerem. Logo o mesmo grupo de turista que estivera em Lacerda passou assobiando. Ela logo reconheceu os jovens com mochilas nas costas e sorriu acenando.

— Não acha que é… Exibicionismo demais? — Marcos vestia uma carranca.

— São apenas "pirralhos". — murmurou, apesar de saber que tinham quase a sua idade. Mas se sentia mais velha. — Assobiariam mesmo que eu fosse banguela e careca.

— Acredito. — respondeu ele, no tom de voz, a óbvia ironia — Vamos aqui perto, mesmo.

O jantar e o resto da noite transcorreu em uma tranqüilidade estranha. Marcos falou sobre sua família e ela sobre sua irmã. Sobre a cidade que cresceu e sua aventura pela Itália antes de encontrar com ele. Discorreram sobre seus autores preferidos e descobriram que ambos gostavam de romances policiais e filmes dramáticos. Lembraram da infância e ele ensinou uma música infantil italiana para ela que recitou devagar e quase toda errada ao que ele ria e balançava a cabeça como se estivesse sofrendo.

Na porta do seu quarto ele a beijou. Beijou-a tanto, no sombrio corredor, que ela pensara que estava flutuando e não em terra firme. Daquele jeito ardoroso e intenso e quando ele se lembrava tentava ser delicado, o que não durava muito tempo. Para quem nunca fora de beijar muito, aquela noite tinha sido compensatória. Ao menos até o momento que ele abrira a porta e a colocara para dentro do quarto com mais um longo e intenso beijo e fechara a porta…

Com ele lá fora. Tinha ficado por alguns momentos fitando a porta e depois caíra na real que ele não entraria no quarto. Não queria aquilo. Queria sexo e pronto. Não aquilo. Tirou o vestido como uma zumbi e deitou na cama jogando os sapatos longe. Não queria aquilo, repetiu para si mesma fechando os olhos com força. E se falasse várias vezes… Talvez fizesse ela mesma acreditar.

— O que vamos falar para eles? — perguntou, hesitante, enquanto se aproximava da fazenda. Já era tarde do outro dia. Eles tinham tomado café da manhã e almoçado na cidade para depois irem fazer um piquenique de tarde em um lugar maravilhoso. E tinham se beijado. Muito. Mas Marcos parecia sem pressa de fazer algo mais do que acariciá-la com moderação e beijá-la ardentemente!

— Eu telefonei para eles ontem… Explicando.

— Sei. — explicando o que?! Mas nem quis perguntar.

Estava em dúvida de como seria o relacionamento deles. Que relacionamento? Não queria um relacionamento! Não podia querer.

— Eu… — olhou para ele — Não quero continuar com isso.

Ele parou o carro imediatamente.

— Do que tem medo? — ele parecia calmo e confiante — Tudo vai dar certo…

— Tudo ia dar certo se você não tivesse me tirado daquele trem. Tudo ia dar certo se tivesse entrado no meu quarto ontem e transado comigo. Mas agora… Tudo vai dar errado por que você está sendo… Gentil comigo! Droga! — bufou — Você não está facilitando as coisas para mim!

— Não estou não. Por que deveria? — ele deu os ombros — Acha que é fácil para mim sentir-me gostando de uma mulher como você? Que já… dormiu com meu irmão e isso é de conhecimento de todos? Como acha que me sinto sabendo que todos percebem minha atração por você? Acha que gosto de vê-la ao lado de Adam, rindo com ele? Droga também! — reclamou ele socando o volante.

— Quero ir embora daqui! — seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas — Você não devia gostar de mim.

— Por que é uma mulher qualquer? Por que não parece se encaixar nos padrões da minha família? Esqueça. Não posso impedir. Olha que eu tentei.

"Não pode gostar de mim por que vou morrer!"

Capítulo 9

— O que foi? — Adam a viu entrar no quarto e suspirou movendo a cabeça em entendimento — Você não pode mais esconder dele a verdade…

— Você preferia a verdade ou nunca ter sabido da morte dela? — perguntou por fim.

Ele levou… um segundo para responder.

— A verdade.

— A verdade é que ela fez aquilo por você, usou tudo aquilo que você tinha dado para ela de valor para fazer a maldita cirurgia! A verdade é que a maldita cirurgia não deu certo e ela acordou gritando e gemendo como um louca sem poder ouvir, ver ou sentir nosso toque em sua mão… — soluçou alto — Nos últimos cinco dias ela às vezes murmurava seu nome, mas eu não sabia se aquilo era um reflexo ou ela podia sentir… Desejei que fosse apenas um reflexo porque eles a tinham que dopar tanto para que ela não sentisse dores… Mas não se sinta mal por isso… Ela morreria tão mal assim se tivesse vivido mais quatro meses… Em meio a convulsões que não cessariam. Não poderia enxergar, sentir cheiro, falar ou ouvir… Ela definharia nos últimos dias… Seria um sofrimento para quem estivesse perto dela… — ouviu o soluço de Adam — Preferiria a verdade ainda?

— Eu… Não sei. — ele respondeu honesto e enxugando as lágrimas. Afastou-se para a janela do quarto com a prótese nova o auxiliando — Ela… Falou algo… sobre mim? — olhou para ela — Disse… que…

— Te amava? — ela soluçou e fez que sim — Ela deixou uma carta… Uma carta que era se caso você descobrisse… Mas eu estava esperando…

Estava esperando o seu próprio fim para que todas as cartas fossem mandadas. Fizera mais três e elas estavam indo para o advogado aquele dia mesmo. Marcos nem percebera que ela colocara os envelopes no correio aquela manhã.

— Mas ela falou algo com você?

— Oh droga. Claro que sim. O tempo todo enquanto chorava e ia para…

— Aquela maldita cirurgia, eu sei… — Adam a abraçou com força — Pode me perdoar?

— Eu já perdoei — murmurou — Ou melhor,… Eu não sou tão perfeita que as pessoas devam pedir perdão para mim… Mas acabo perdoando todo mundo por que sou uma tola… — riu — Tenho que ir embora.

— Só até Domingo…? — ele pediu — Vamos fazer um jantar de família e…

— Deus… — ela riu — E eu vou ser crucificada?

— Não, eu vou, se não convencê-la a ficar. Por favor.

— Domingo eu vou. — decidiu, por fim, sentindo o coração já pesado. Bem feito!

Neste instante a porta se abriu e Marcos entrou parando abruptamente ao vê-los um nos braços do outro. Ambos com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Algo errado? — parecia tenso, esperando pela resposta.

— Lucy me dizia que não está conseguindo se livrar de você. Pelo jeito está mais eficiente do que eu em conquistar o coração dela, maninho. — riu quando o irmão pareceu hesitar, sem saber se aquilo era uma piada ou uma sincera revelação. — Não a deixe escapar, ela quer ir domingo embora.

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar mortal antes de virar-se para sair sem olhar para nenhum do dois.

Marcos encarou o irmão mesmo com vontade de sair correndo atrás de Harriet.

— Está dizendo a verdade quando diz que eu… — ergueu as sobrancelhas sem querer pronunciar aquilo que ele falara.

— A conquistou? O que foi? Inseguro, agora? — riu — Ora Marcos, você não me parece o mesmo…

— Tudo bem… para você?

— Por mim tudo bem. Eu amo esta mulher que saiu daqui, mas não como amava aquela outra mulher que conheci. Elas são muito diferentes.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Entenda como quiser — Adam suspirou mostrando um pouco de enfado — Por que não faz algo de útil e vai atrás dela?

— Vai mesmo ir embora domingo? — Marcos se aproximou devagar.

Não sabia como ele a tinha encontrado naquele lugar escondido. Estava dentro de uma espécie de sala de "guarda tudo", dentro do celeiro, tentando se convencer que tudo ficaria bem, mas com tanto medo…

— Não pode me prender aqui mais — disse, tentando soar tão fria quanto era quando falava com os médicos que cuidavam dela — Não sou uma marionete de sua família que vai e vem ao léu.

— Claro que não. — ele aproximou-se mais — Mas talvez possamos ir a outra cidade próxima amanhã… O que acha? Pode descansar hoje…

— Não quero mais sair com você.

Ouviu um riso baixo.

— Nunca a achei covarde.

— Estou surpresa, pois levando em consideração os vários adjetivos que já ouvi saindo de sua boca em relação a mim… — suspirou — Não quero brigar com você. Quero apenas que me deixe em paz.

— Por quê? Quer sair pelo mundo sem laços? É um tipo de hippie louca que não quer criar laços? Teve algum envolvimento que a fez ter horror a compromisso…

— Compromisso?! — quase engasgou — Do que você está falando, pelo amor de Deus? Lembra-se de quem eu sou? Aquela batida em sua cabeça afetou mais do que imaginei!

— Você me afetou — Marcos agachou-se ao lado dela — Por que tem medo?

Lágrimas grossas saíram de seus olhos e caíram na palha seca do chão. Desanimada, escondeu a cabeça entre os braços e balançou a cabeça.

— Não queira gostar de mim.

— Tarde demais.

Harriet apertou os olhos gemendo e apertou os braços contra seu corpo.

— Por que não se lembra dos sentimentos que tinha por mim quando me encontrou a primeira vez? Lembra-se das malditas fitas? Das fotos? Dos presentes que vendi? Da carta que mandei para Adam? Do modo que o deixei sem explicações fazendo-o sofrer tanto que quase se matou? De meus amantes ricos e…

— Pare com isso. Eu sei de tudo isso. — Marcos passou as mão pelos cabelos — Não precisa me lembrar disso. As pessoas fazem questão de me lembrar disso a todo momento, e meu pai principalmente. Acha que se eu tivesse escolha eu teria escolhido você?

Harriet se encolheu com aquela agressão. Doía mais agora do que antes ouvir aquele tipo de palavras dele. Marcos percebeu sua reação.

— Desculpe-me… — tocou o ombro dela — Eu prometo para você que nunca irei jogar nada disso em sua cara, nunca mais, ouviu. Por favor, Harriet. Não vá domingo. Fique um pouco mais. Fique comigo. Talvez perceba que há uma chance…

— Não há…

— Eu não a seguirei domingo. — a voz dele era incisiva e começando a ficar irritada — Droga! O que você quer? Me diga? Posso dar qualquer coisa que pedir. Vamos? Você ficou com Adam. Passou meses com ele… por que não comigo? — a voz dele traía a mágoa — Sei que talvez eu não a tenha tratado de maneira adequada no início…

O olhar que ela lhe lançou dizia mais que mil palavras.

— Certo. Eu fui um bruto, insensível, ordinário e cafajeste. Queria poder voltar atrás em tudo aquilo, mas não posso. Queria não tê-la magoado e nem tê-la feito sofrer… Mas não é justo… — balançou a cabeça — Certo Eu mereço. Pise e ria bastante com seus amigos — ele levantou — Diga sobre o paspalho italiano que ficou atrás de você implorando sua presença! Não sou homem de ficar chorando por uma mulher… Droga! — ele chutou a parede de madeira quase arrebentando-a — Posso lhe dar tudo o que quiser, mas parece que sente prazer apenas em me fazer de idiota!

— Quer dormir comigo? — ela perguntou por fim — Posso lhe dar isso, antes de domingo. Apenas isso. Uma noite. Sábado. Antes de ir embora — corajosa, ergueu o olhar e o encarou entre lágrimas.

Ele pareceu a fitar pensativo por alguns momentos, como se pesando suas palavras e por fim negou-se:

— Não. Não quero isso.

— Quer o que? Casar comigo? — riu fingindo não perceber que pelo olhar dele era exatamente isso que ele iria sugerir.

Por quê? Por que aquilo acontecia com ela neste altura de sua vida? Deus não podia ser tão mal assim que lhe dava a chance de ser feliz quando não lhe restava nem tempo para aproveitá-la. Harriet dizia que não se arrependeria. Adam parecia achar que valera a pena, mas fora ela que tivera que segurar a irmã nos braços e chorar.

Sentiu o toque no rosto e virou-se para escondê-lo.

— Não…

— Vem aqui… — ele inclinou-se e se sentou ao lado dela sem soltá-la — Assim nós conseguimos falar muito bem um com o outro. — tomou os lábios trêmulos em um beijo apaixonado que durou apenas alguns segundos, fazendo-a gemer de frustração. Olhando-a sério, a beijou de novo e de novo e logo ambos estavam deitados sobre o chão de palha trocando beijos longos e carícias íntimas. A mão dele subiu pela sua saia e tocou a barra da calcinha que usava. Os lábios abandonaram os dela e desceram empurrando a camisa larga e afastando o sutiã delicado que era o que ele tinha comprado para ela. Logo encontravam o mamilo rígido e o sugava com uma ânsia tremenda. Sam gritou agarrando-o pela cabeça e pressionado-a contra ela enquanto sentia as mãos penetrando no tecido delicado da calcinha e a tocando intimamente numa carícia constante e firme que a fez abrir as pernas e arfar o nome dele repetitivamente. Percebeu que ele retirava sua saia sem descolar os lábios de seu seio a deixando-a nua da cintura para baixo. Depois afastou-se um pouco para tirar sua blusa por cima de sua cabeça e desabotoar o sutiã. Nua e trêmula olhava para ele que a observava ali sob um raio empoeirado de sol, parecendo um Deus Romano. Seus lábios estavam afastados para tentar capturar todo o ar que sentia faltando enquanto as mãos dele aprofundaram-se na carícia tocando-a tão intimamente que a fizeram assustar-se em dado momento.

— Não…

— Calma… — ele pediu soltando o mamilo e buscando seus lábios com frenesi — Deixe-me tocá-la aqui…

Ele a acariciava a ponto de quase lhe provocar dor e suas mão fincavam nos ombros dele, rasgando-lhe a pele, enquanto seu dentes apertaram-se um contra o outro. Afundou a cabeça no ombro masculino.

— Não, por favor. Não agüento…! — gritou quando ele pressionou-a com mais força contra o chão sem cessar as carícias que fazia com os lábios e dedos.

— Relaxe — ele a olhou divertido, apesar de estar com olhos nublados — Vamos… Não precisa esperar. Estou fazendo isso para você…

Ela não soube exatamente o que ele queria dizer até que sentiu as primeiras fincadas de prazer. Assustada, agarrou-se a ele e gritou quando um prazer quase doloroso tomou conta dela. Seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos que foram escasseando até cessar e se sentiu subitamente exausta. Sua respiração estava arfante e seu corpo trêmulo. Marcos ainda mantinha a mão entre as dobras de seu sexo, mas o rosto estava sobre o seu. A fitava fixamente.

Uma vermelhidão intensa tomou conta de seu corpo, agora que se sentia relaxada. Ele ainda fazia carícias nela, mas essas a faziam encolher-se e estremecer como se qualquer toque fosse muito para seu sexo sensível.

— Pode fazer isso sempre que quiser, até domingo. — disse hesitante e o viu parar e sorrir. Logo depois ele ria. — Eu… Não ria!

— É que você às vezes parece tão… — ele voltou a rir — Posso fazer isso agora se quiser. E não com as mãos…

Ela franziu o cenho e arregalou os olhos quando ele espalmou as mãos grandes em suas nádegas e inclinou-se…

— Eu não…! Deus… — sem conter agarrou-se em algo atrás dela e arqueou o corpo se abrindo completamente para aquela carícia.

— Se não fosse loucura, eu poderia jurar que você e aquela mulher no vídeo não são a mesma pessoa.

Marcos acariciava seus cabelos. Já tinha passado alguns minutos da hora do almoço e sabiam que todos deviam estar dando por falta dos dois.

Sam suspirou e ele tomou aquilo como aborrecimento.

— Desculpe por aquilo… Eu só estava…

— Querendo proteger seu irmão, eu sei — tocou o rosto dele como um artista tocava sua peça mais valiosa, viu os traços delineados pelo sol e as marcas que trazia de alguma briga. Sorriu.

— Eu não devia falar sobre isso, mas é que… Tudo me deixa tão confuso às vezes… — tocou ela do mesmo modo, retribuindo a carícia — Você era mais… desinibida com ele.

— Vai ficar comparando? — perguntou e virou de costas pegando suas roupas — Precisamos ir…

— Desculpe, desculpe — a abraçou por trás — Quer ainda aquela noite?

— O que acha? — perguntou deixando as roupas caírem e virando-se — Não percebeu que eu te desejo? Nunca senti por ninguém… — percebeu o que fazia e calou-se chocada.

Mas já estava feito e os olhos dele brilharam.

— Sinto o mesmo por você.

— Não. Não deve ser assim. Eu vou embora domingo e você vai ficar com sua família. — suspirou — Se tentar ir atrás de mim, juro que ligo para sua mãe e conto o modo que deixaram ela de fora de toda a história. Falo sobre tudo. Tudo. — disse frisando bem aquilo para ele entender — Como eu sou sórdida e vendi até o anel da família. Juro que faço um escândalo…

— Certo.

— O que?! — respirou fundo — Aceita minhas condições?

— Você vai partir de qualquer jeito, não? — ele levantava e ajeitara as roupas que não tirara — Por isso, o que tenho a perder? Nada. Só a ganhar… — deu as costas — Sábado iremos àquele hotel… e alugaremos uma suíte, enfim. — sem olhar para ela, abriu a porta do cômodo e saiu batendo-a com força na ação.

Sábado chegou tão rápido quanto temia e mais lento quanto queria. Tomava café de modo automático enquanto observava Marcos, do outro lado da mesa, conversar com a mãe de maneira descontraída. Ele a estava tratando com frieza novamente e aquilo a estava deixando louca. Como ele podia tocá-la daquela forma em um dia e passar os resto da semana a tratando com total indiferença? E parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dela por que quando a pegava olhando para ele sorria daquele modo cínico que tanto odiava. Adam estava mais quieto aquele dia também… Parecia alheio ao resto do mundo.

Tocou ele pelo braço e perguntou baixinho, quase ao ouvido.

— Tudo bem?

Ele fez que sim e inclinou-se para ela.

— Conheci ela neste dia, ano passado… queria ir até a praça novamente, mas em minhas condições… Na carta tem o endereço onde… onde…

— Sim. Em Grennville. Onde nascemos. É lindo… — fechou os olhos — Posso lhe pedir um favor?

— Se é o que estou pensando… — ele suspirou — Não acha que isso não deve ser discutido na mesa de café?

— Isto faz parte de minha vida há alguns anos… — explicou e o viu assentir — Quero que fique com o telefone e endereço de meu advogado para qualquer problema, certo? Deixarei tudo com você hoje ainda. E… sei que eu não devia estar… Mas meus amigos nos Estados Unidos… Eles não entendem. — Adam fez que sim, compreensivo — Eu tenho tudo preparado lá… Penso que voltarei no final… para ficar internada, mas quero que se algo acontecer aqui na Itália… Deixarei seu telefone particular junto com meus documentos para qualquer emergência. Queria que cuidasse de tudo, discretamente. Pode fazer isso? Sei que estou pedindo algo…

— Está fazendo exatamente o que eu gostaria que fizesse, Samantha.

Ele apertava o pequeno guardanapo nas mãos e percebeu que tentava não demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção que a fizesse se sentir mal e sorriu, enternecida.

— Você é incrível…

Ela não sabia o que a aguardava, mas arrumou seus pertences e deu o presente que tinha comprado há um tempo atrás para cada um, recebendo abraços e sorrisos. Dolores tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava inconformada com sua partida. Adam nada falava e Marcos apenas parecia indiferente. Felippo Marino franziu o cenho quando ela entregou seu presente. Era algo que trazia consigo há algum tempo. Uma peça de xadrez. Percebera que ele tinha coleções de tabuleiros e peças e sabia que ele saberia apreciar o presente.

Ele franziu mais o cenho quando, sob olhar atento de Dolores, teve que aceitar o presente e abrir o embrulho. Seus olhos de estreitaram ao ver a peça de marfim finamente talhada.

— Eu tentava encontrar um presente para você e vi esta peça sozinha em uma lojinha de antiquário —… sorriu — Não tinha dinheiro para comprar um tabuleiro inteiro, mas esta estava solitária lá e — deu os ombros —… não vi nenhuma parecida por aqui e —… estava embaraçada pelo modo que ele virava e revirava a peça. — Eu… bem…

— Obrigado — a voz dele soou meio rouca e muito baixa, mas ela pôde entender o agradecimento.

— Papai agora não vai descansar enquanto não encontrar o resto das peças… — Adam riu — Fazia tempo que ele não recebia uma peça solitária assim…

Percebendo que Adam tentava lhe dizer que tinha acertado no presente sorriu e agradeceu com o olhar, porque estava meio embaraçada pelo modo como o patriarca a fitava.

Já tinha passado todos os dados para Adam e o vira guardar com segurança em sua gaveta com chave. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e tentava não chorar a todo momento. Mas Dolores não estava facilitando as coisas, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçando-a a todo o momento.

— Você… que filhos tolos que eu tenho que não reconhecem uma jóia como você?

Ela sorriu sem graça e viu Marcos arquear a sobrancelhas e responder a mãe:

— Reconhecemos mãe, é ela que não percebe como seus filhos são maravilhosos.

Dolores franziu o cenho e a encarou.

— Não acredito que possa desprezar tantos olhares pedindo que fique.

Não queria magoá-los. Ela não percebia isso? Não percebia que estava fazendo isso para o bem de todos? E principalmente de Marcos? Dela?

Almoçaram em meio de conversas amenas e silêncios tristes. Marcos era o que menos falava. Deixou o prato quase intocado na mesa e pediu licença para se arrumar, pois iria levá-la à estação. Percebeu que Dolores olhava para ele como se pedisse algo e ele apenas desviou seus olhos, subindo as escadas com passos firmes e pesados como se estivesse aborrecido.

Felippo pediu licença e saiu, seguido de Adam e, por fim, era ela e Dolores.

— Não ama Marcos?

— Amo sim — não podia negar o que estava óbvio em seu semblante.

— Então me diga por que, querida? Por que vai deixar mais um filho meu triste e deprimido? — a mulher cruzou os braços — Posso aceitar que não tenha ficado com Adam porque não o amava. Era o certo a fazer. Dar oportunidade a ele de ter alguém que o ame como ele merece, mas Marcos… Ele te ama. Você o ama. Não posso simplesmente ver algo assim acontecendo e…

— Eu faço as minhas escolhas, e apesar de não parecerem certas para você… Espero que confie em mim que só faço isso pensando em todos, não apenas em mim. Se eu fosse do tipo egoísta largava tudo e morava aqui com você e sua família o resto… resto de minha vida. — soluçou — Mas não posso. Não devo. Eu amo Marcos sim, e vou amá-lo para sempre apesar dele ser um cabeça dura, teimoso e arrogante — completou vendo a mulher sorrir, apesar de tudo — Mas não quero me casar. Não quero ficar aqui e me comprometer a algo que não devo ter. Eu não poderia lhe dar o que ele merece… Também devo dar uma chance a ele de encontrar a felicidade como Adam também tem.

— Ele já encontrou em você, querida.

— Ele só encontrará tristeza em mim — murmurou e enxugou as lágrimas — Oh… Detesto chorar tanto! Tinha jurado para mim nunca mais chorar e…

— Vamos?

Ele estava muito perto dela. Perto demais. Virou-se rápida e o viu ao seu lado. Devia ter escutado parte da conversa, mas qual? Não importava, pois já estava decidido.

Foi um silêncio pesado que acompanhou-a até a cidade em que o vira a primeira vez. Viu a casa grande que também era propriedade da família e depois a estação. Foi quando percebeu.

— Não…? — como perguntar isso para ele? Ele vinha a tratando com frieza há tanto tempo que devia ter mudado de idéia sobre aquele seu último dia. Desistira do hotel? A colocaria no trem e despediria dela com um aperto de mão formal? Suspirou e abraçou-se desanimada.

— O que foi? Acha mesmo que eu poderia simplesmente…? — ele parou o carro no estacionamento e balançou a cabeça.

Tinha uma expressão que era um misto de confusão, tristeza e raiva. Muita raiva. Dela.

— Eu… realmente queria que você… que nós… — duas grossas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos — Tem certeza?

— Não tenho certeza de nada! — bateu as mãos no volante e virou-se para ela — Vá! Não é isso que quer? Vá então. Não vou mais implorar que fique fazendo este papel idiota que faço há dias com você. Não serei mais um brinquedinho para você lembrar-se. Não fique preocupada, que não tentarei suicídio. Você não vale tanto assim… — ele saltou do carro dando a volta e abrindo sua porta — Vá.

A enxotava como um cachorro sem dono em um restaurante de luxo. Hesitante colocou um pé no chão e tropeçou. Novamente. E novamente ele a segurou e com um gemido de pura agonia tomou seus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

— Não vou pedir para você ficar… Não vou — ele dizia entre beijos e afagos — Mas… Por que, droga?

Sam afagou os braços musculosos e beijou o peito dele várias vezes apertando-o entre os braços.

— Está fugindo de algo? De alguém? Eu posso ajudá-la. — pausa — Tem medo de mim? Que eu possa machucar você? Bater em você? — ele estremeceu e seu semblante ficou sofrido — Prometo que nunca mais a tratarei daquele jeito, Harriet. Nunca.

— Eu sei. Não é isso. Não é nada disso. — disse balançando a cabeça.

— Eu ouvi o que disse para minha mãe, por isso não entendo. Você me ama! — ele afastou-a dele — E mesmo assim quer me deixar e ir embora…

Sam afastou-se dele.

— Tenho que ir — e definitivamente afastou-se dele para o guichê onde comprou a passagem para dali a três horas. Imaginou se ele fizera de propósito para ela se lembrar da primeira vez que eles tinham se encontrado.

— Não vou pedir que fique — ele disse perto dela, de braços cruzados.

Ela sorriu delicada sem nada dizer. Dizer o que? Ali estava um homem muito mal-humorado que queria ficar de joelhos e pedir que ela não fosse, mas era muito orgulhoso para isso. Graças a Deus. Pois não sabia se teria forças para dizer não.

— Vá embora — disse, firme quando percebeu que ele esperaria com ela — Não o quero aqui quando o trem chegar. Vai me fazer ficar triste e eu… — balançou a cabeça.

Ele pareceu hesitar apenas um instante antes de dar as costas e sair sem uma palavra. Viu-o entrar no carro sem olhar para ela e dar partida, sumindo logo em seguida.

Marcos bateu a porta do carro e entrou na fazenda que em nada lembrava aquela para onde levara Harriet, quase cinco semanas atrás. Toda a casa tinha sido reformada. Até o celeiro velho estava novo em folha. As cercas tinham sido concertadas e tudo brilhava. Os gatos tinham adorado a carroça antiga que o decorador enchera de flores e vasos coloridos no jardim que florescia. Mas para que?

Entrou na casa. Nada estava fora do lugar. Não mudara em nada o interior da casa. Apenas pintura e alguns detalhes, mas a decoração que Harriet tinha feito estava lá para lembrar-se dela limpando e arrumando aquele lugar como a um ninho. Devia ter sido aquilo. O modo como a tratara. Só podia ser isso. Lembrou-se da marca de seu punho na face dela e como ficara chocado por aquilo ter acontecido, tanto na primeira vez quanto na segunda. Talvez ela estivesse certa em temê-lo. Ele o temeria no lugar dela.

Andou até o quarto onde ela vivera e que fora reformado para se transformar em um luxuoso quarto feminino conjugado em um quarto de casal. Fizera aquele quarto para ser dela. Algo que ela pudesse ficar a vontade quando quisesse… Saiu dali sem saber o que fazer. Mas era assim? Ele desistiria de tudo e pronto? E se o problema dela fosse algo que ele pudesse solucionar? Um amante ciumento… Um marido? Não… Mas o detetive que contratara não fora completo nas informações, como ela mesma lhe dissera algumas vezes. O detetive! Pegou o telefone e discou o número do homem que Nick contratara. Logo foi atendido por uma mulher que mandou-o esperar um momento. Passou-se quase um minuto antes da voz de um homem bastante profissional ser ouvida.

— Sr. Marino?

— Sim. Estou ligando para saber sobre Harriet Lucy Miller… Liguei antes para pedir o relatório completo e não apenas um resumo, que meu primo passou para mim…

— Bem… — percebeu que o homem estava confuso — Tenho o relatório pronto e ele não é muito extenso, tirando os relatórios médicos. Posso mandar tudo por fax, se tiver, em meia hora. Mas…

— Mas…

— Bem… — começou ele de novo — Fizemos uma investigação posterior àquele relatório. No início achei que o caso fosse sobre uma mulher viva.

— E é! — impacientou-se. Não havia um detetive bom naquele lugar?

— Bem Sr. Marino. Harriet Lucy Miller morreu há dois meses e creio que devemos estar falando de Samantha Lucy Miller. A irmã gêmea dela… Posso mandar os relatórios? — pausa — Sr. Marino?

— Sim… mande os relatórios.

Capítulo 10

Samantha ouviu o apito do trem, ao mesmo tempo que o barulho de freios no estacionamento. Olhou primeiro para lá e gemeu balançando a cabeça.

— Oh por favor. De novo não…! — rezou ela vendo o homem atrás do volante olhar para ela fixamente. A locomotiva ainda estava longe. Devagar ele saiu do carro e andou até metade da estação com os olhos fixos nela. Então, de repente, ela percebeu algo. E soube, soube que ele sabia. Sabia de tudo. E o pior… vinha atrás dela.

— Não! — estendeu a mão fazendo-o parar — Vá embora!

— Sam…

— Não! — tapou os ouvidos — Não quero ouvi-lo e nem quero vê-lo. Vá embora daqui.

— Por favor… não vá.

— Não! — percebeu que chorava copiosamente — Oh Deus… por favor, não faça isso comigo… — pediu chorosa.

— Não posso.

Ele segurou sua mão e ela desmoronou no chão entre soluços e gemidos.

— Eu te odeio! — gritou batendo nas mãos que tentavam segurá-la — Vá embora daqui! Será que você não entende?

O trem virava a esquina.

— Entendo… entendo tudo, agora. Por que não… me falou? — ele murmurou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela — Por que não me disse, antes? Eu não li todo o relatório, mas o que li ali… Sua irmã… Harriet… Nós precisamos conversar. — os olhos dele estavam nublados.

Sofrimento. Ela sabia o que era isso.

— Desculpe… — pediu tocando os olhos dele — Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Me desculpe. Eu devia ter ido embora quando tive chance.

— Eu não deixei. E também não vou deixar agora.

— Será que não percebe o que irá acontecer? — balançou a cabeça inconformada — Eu não sou tão forte assim, Marcos.

— Eu posso ser para você… Por favor. — ele passou os braços em torno de seu corpo — Deixe-me cuidar de você…

— Eu cuidei da minha irmã e foi um sofrimento tamanho para mim… Não poderia pedir para ninguém…

— Não está pedindo! Eu quero! — ele a abraçou mais forte — E quero que pense na cirurgia…

— Não! — ela percebeu que a locomotiva já chegara e já partira… — Não pode pedir que eu… Você não faz idéia…

— Li os relatórios. Não todos, mas boa parte deles… creio que posso imaginar o que sofreu antes e depois do procedimento, mas quero… — ele olhou para ela seguro — Quero apenas que pense no assunto… Tenho um medo danado de que tudo dê errado, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho certeza que não posso deixar simplesmente que este maldito defeito em você estrague o que poderia ser a coisa mais importante de minha vida. — respirou fundo — Fique.

— Você disse que não ia pedir para que eu ficasse…

— Eu disse isso para Harriet… — ele brincou e ela sorriu em resposta.

Sabia que não conseguiria ir embora mais. Que Deus e Marcos a perdoassem.

— Ela era diferente de você…

Ambos estavam na casa da cidade. Sentados no sofá longo, tomando vinho branco e conversando fazia alguns minutos.

— Éramos muito parecidas em tudo, até saber de todo o resto… — ela olhou-o por entre a taça de vinho — Tínhamos pouco dinheiro e por isso decidimos que ela iria viajar e eu cuidaria da burocracia… Ela me mandava cartas e descrevia como era linda a Itália… e depois sobre Adam. Ela o descrevia como um "menino grande" na primeira carta e como "meu amor" na última… Me falava sobre os lugares que ele a levava e sobre o apartamento… — ela sorriu. — Eu pensei que era uma brincadeira dela… Nunca imaginei que aquilo tudo fosse verdade, mesmo com os cartões postais e com a foto… Ela disse que teria uma aventura… que durou quase quatro meses… Foi isso que mais me assustava. O modo como ela… se apegava. — cruzou os braços sentindo-se insegura — É mais fácil morrer quando não se deixa nada na terra… — baixou o olhar — Por isso foi que ela… vendeu tudo… e sumiu…

— Eu sei. — ele estendeu o braço tocando seu joelho — Eu sei de tudo, Sam. Não se preocupe em tentar defendê-la. Eu é que fui tolo e cego. Imaturo quando acreditei naquele detetive e quando a seqüestrei. Quando penso na injustiça que cometi com você e com sua irmã… — ele fechou os olhos e suspirou — Você me odiava de verdade… Tenho sorte por ser tão compreensiva e bondosa.

— Não sou um anjo, pergunte aos meus médicos.

Ele ficou sério de novo.

— Posso conversar com alguns?

— Fique à vontade. Eles sabem explicar melhor do que eu o que tenho — olharam-se nos olhos — Eu não vou fazer a cirurgia.

— Não estou forçando você a nada.

— E quero deixar claro que… — respirou fundo — Se eu perceber que você me acha um estorvo e que se arrepende do dia que meu viu eu… — seus olhos voltaram a ficar marejados — Vou embora daqui correndo…

— Você nunca fará isso, então — ele apertou seu joelho de leve. — É verdade que dá aula para o jardim da infância? — mudou de assunto rápido, esperando que ela esquecesse aquela historia de ir embora correndo.

— Oh sim… Nada muito exótico, não? — sorriu ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça pensativo.

— Você tem vinte e três anos… É virgem, Samantha?

A taça de vinho que segurava espirrou um pouco do conteúdo quando ela tremeu e arregalou os olhos ante a pergunta direta e depois corou tanto e gaguejou que Marcos apenas sorriu sabendo a resposta.

— Eu devia ter imaginado… — balançou a cabeça — Deve ter ficado com muito medo de mim na fazenda…

— Muito… — não precisava mentir o óbvio — Você me deixava sem saber como agir. Nunca imaginei que… — fez um gesto amplo — Não estava acostumada a ser tocada.

— E há três dias no celeiro… — ele inclinou-se — Choquei você?

Tinha um certo olhar de orgulho masculino naquele semblante misturado com excitação. Era algo que a deixou nervosa e um pouco indignada.

— Sim, digamos que sim. — estreitou o olhar — Satisfeito?

— Na verdade… — ele sorriu — Sim. Mas preferia que tudo fosse verdade.

— Quer dizer, eu ser Harriet, a amante de seu irmão que lhe deu um golpe?

Ele fez que sim, sério, e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Pelo menos aquela mulher tinha a vida toda pela frente enquanto ela…

— Não acha que sua mãe… os outros…

— Depois conversaremos com ele. — inclinou-se e pegou a mão dela — Pretende me fazer esperar muito pelo casamento?

Sam estremeceu e abriu a boca várias vezes antes de falar:

— Não pensa que… Não posso…

— Não quer morrer como uma mulher honesta Srta. Miller? — ele abraçou-a — Por que se pensa que vou mantê-la virgem pelo resto dos dias…

Não queria chorar, droga. Mas ele parecia saber exatamente o modo certo de lidar com ela. Só vira aquele olhar de confusão e desespero apenas uma vez na estação. Não parecia resignado também. Apenas tentava encarar aquilo tudo de um modo que seria menos sofrível para ela e tinha muito orgulho dele por isso. Mas casamento… era envolver pessoas demais.

— Não queria que as outras pessoas soubessem.

— Quer manter meus parentes na ignorância. Eles vão tratá-la mal… — apertou-a nos braços.

— Melhor do que ser tratada com piedade — confessou.

— Era por isso que não me dizia nada no início? Medo que eu agisse com piedade?

— Nem sei bem como poderia agir no início. Talvez até ficasse mais nervoso do que já estava…

— Eu ficaria muito feliz, triste e aliviado, tenso… se tivesse acreditado. — completou pensativo — É mais certo que eu ficasse nervoso e morrendo de vontade de acreditar em você o que me deixaria mais zangado ainda. — tocou seu rosto — Eu me sentia mal fazendo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo a odiava por estar me fazendo sentir tantos sentimentos contraditórios. Não sabe como foi…

— Só quero que me prometa não ir atrás de mim se eu partir — quando ele tentou falar continuou — É a única condição para eu ficar com você… sem casamento e me prometa que não irá atrás de mim quando eu partir.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até que, encarando-a bem nos olhos, percebeu que aquilo era um ponto final.

— Certo…

Ela mal podia acreditar quando voltou à fazenda onde tudo começara. Marcos tinha ligado para a família e deixado todos alegres dizendo que ele e "Harriet" tinham decidido ficar juntos. Pedira a Adam que cuidasse de parte de seus negócios, ao que o irmão ficara muito orgulhoso.

— Se precisar de mim — Adam disse ao telefone — Por qualquer motivo, ligue entendeu? Diga a Sam para vir me ver… ou eu terei que ir aí atrapalhar o ninho de amor dos dois.

Falaram-se por algum tempo. Adam parecia preocupado, mas feliz e Marcos ficou imaginando se o irmão o aconselharia a fugir daquela relação se achasse que isso seria melhor para ele, mas não. Ao contrário, Adam apenas lhe dissera para não deixar Sam fugir, mesmo que parecesse que ela quisesse ir. Marcos recebeu alguns relatórios de Adam sobre o problema das gêmeas e de alguns médicos também e ao final daquele dia estava sabendo mais sobre tudo… e com medo. Com medo de não conseguir segurar e Sam perceber.

— O que foi? — Sam tinha nas mãos um prato cheio de coisas estranhas que ela tinha pedido por telefone.

Podia não perceber, mas agia como Harriet, parecendo querer fazer de tudo um pouco. Mas era simplesmente mais inibida.

— O que é isso?

— Banana, manga, kiwi com caldo de laranja e sorvete de pitanga. — sorriu e o fez provar — Há uma loja na cidade super moderna que tem vários produtos importados. Com isso nem preciso sair daqui para…

— Quer sair? — ele pegou o prato e colocou de lado.

— O que? — ela lambeu os dedos o fazendo estremecer.

Tinha jurado ser paciente e por isso ela ainda não estava sobre ele naquela grande cama do quarto. Esperaria a noite.

— Quer sair do país? Conhecer os lugares que Harriet conheceu? — experimentou e aprovou a mistura inusitada — Posso alugar um jatinho e…

— Quero ficar aqui… — ela capturou o pratinho de volta — Tomar muito vinho, comer muito chocolate e comer coisas estranhas… — sorriu para ele — E fazer amor com você sempre que estiver disposto…

— Não devia se arriscar tanto… Pode ter que restringir a bebida, o chocolate e as coisas estranhas. — a pegou pela cintura beijando-a várias vezes no pescoço, colo, rosto e lábios — Venha cá "professorinha", tenho uma coisa que vai gostar de ver — seu tom sedutor a fez estremecer, mas o conteúdo indecente das palavras a deixou vermelha.

— Marcos… — ela falou em um tom contido e baixando o olhar.

Sem lhe dar ouvidos ele sentou-se no sofá carregando-a e sentando-a em seu colo. Depois ajeitou-a de frente para ele com os joelhos apoiados em torno de seus quadris. Deixando o prato de lado, Sam descansou as mãos sobre os ombros dele sem saber o que fazer naquele instante. A saia que vestia estava quase não servindo mais para esconder muita coisa. Ela poderia até sentir vergonha da posição que se encontrava, mas estava mais interessada era no toque dos lábios dele em sua orelha.

Afastando-se um pouco, ele estendeu a mão e pegou um pedaço de manga dando uma mordida e lhe oferecendo. Ela pegou o suculento fruto e tomou da mão dele de uma vez sem dar muitas chances de ser sedutora. Com isso, ele riu.

— Ei! Você não viu o mesmo filme que eu!

Sorrindo de leve ela inclinou um pouco em sua direção fazendo-o prender o fôlego ao sentir-se pressionado contra os quadris femininos de um modo bem íntimo.

— Imagino que já o viu diversas vezes… — ironizou ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo na orelha como ele tinha feito nela.

O gemido que ele deu a fez sorrir mais ainda.

— Que filme? — brincou ele a abraçando e levantando sem largá-la.

Ela pensou que ele ia levá-la para o quarto, mas ao contrário. Ele foi direto para a cozinha onde a deitou na mesa posicionando entre suas pernas. Seus braços estavam esticados e apoiavam um pouco acima da cintura.

— Você é um banquete.

Vestindo uma saia rosa rodada e uma blusa branca folgada ela não se imaginava um banquete, mas os olhos dele diziam outra coisa.

As mãos dele se deslocaram até os seus joelhos e foram subindo devagar pelas pernas, parando aqui e ali. Ele não tirava os olhos dela. Arfante, ela acompanhava em expectativa. As mãos masculinas penetraram por debaixo da saia curta e puxaram a calcinha de algodão cor de rosa, bastante recatada. Riu um pouco ao ver aquilo, mas logo se livrava da peça. Suas mãos levantaram a pequena peça rodada e ali, ao meio-dia de muito sol e luminosidade, ela ficou exposta sobre a mesa da cozinha. Marcos desviou seu olhar para observá-la e a tocou delicadamente com os dedos, fazendo-a encolher-se.

— Lhe machuquei? — ele parou — Penso se não a machuquei aquele dia no paiol… Não podia imaginar que era virgem e fui um pouco… intenso.

— Não. Foi incrível. — corou e respirou fundo quando ele riu — O que vai fazer?

— Almoço — ele respondeu abaixando a saia e a fazendo sentar na mesa — O que vai querer?

Não conseguira encontrar sua calcinha, imaginara que ele a escondera de propósito, mas isso não a preocupou por muito tempo. Não enquanto viam um filme antigo na televisão com ele deitado em seu colo acariciando-a de vez em quando por debaixo da saia. Podia dizer quais partes vira do filme e não tinham sido muitas. Também não se importara muito com Marcos beijando sua nuca enquanto ela tentava se concentrar em não quebrar os pratos que lavava. Ele mantinha o corpo colado em suas costas e as mãos dentro de sua blusa. Ainda tinham ouvido música e falado da infância. Neste momento ele apenas a acariciava enquanto falava que fora mimado demais e muito esnobe.

— Foi?

— Fui… Hoje em dia todo meu orgulho está pelo chão. Não viu algum resto grudado em seu sapato quando o limpou? — brincou ele — Você fez de mim gato e sapato, amor. — murmurou apertando sua mão — Falei tanto que não ia atrás de você e acabei de joelhos implorando que ficasse. Duas vezes! — riu — Senti tanta raiva aquele dia em Lacerda! Fiquei a seguindo de perto e esperando o momento que você ia desistir de ir embora, por achar que eu estava oferecendo a você muito vantagens e você entra naquele maldito trem! Foi ali que percebi que, se eu a deixasse ir embora, seria para sempre. Suspirou. — Eu iria voltar de qualquer jeito à estação, sabia? Mesmo que eu não soubesse de nada sobre toda a história. Eu não a deixaria ir, Harriet ou Samantha, não importava. Era a mulher que eu mais amava no mundo me deixando. Como eu viveria sem você? — mal formulou a pergunta, desejou não tê-la começado por que Sam baixou o olhar, ficando subitamente triste — Quer comer algo ou…

— Ou… — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas percebendo que ele mudava de assunto e aceitando aquilo — Já está escuro.

Sim já estava. E ele estava nervoso. Sam estreitou o olhar.

— Você me deixou metade deste dia mal me contendo… — falou baixinho — Não quer ficar adiando isso… — ela ia falar "Pelo resto de minha vida." Mas calou-se. Era estranho terem que medir palavras um com o outro.

— Eu vou lá para cima e você sobe em alguns minutos… e bata na porta! — ele disse, parecendo estranhamente nervoso.

— Essa fala não é minha? — perguntou divertida, mas ele já subia as escadas.

— Isso é algum tipo de fetiche secreto seu? — perguntou sem nada ver por debaixo da venda que lhe cobria os olhos.

— Não… Mas pode até ser. — ele respondeu a guiando pela cintura, a mão a acariciando de leve enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Eu não devia estar de camisola sexy ou algo assim?

— O algo assim está ótimo para mim. Na verdade, sem nada de algo está muito bom. — em um gesto rápido, ele tirou a venda, tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e molhado, fazendo-a delirar em segundos em seus braços.

A expectativa a deixava mais excitada e sentia que podia explodir de prazer ali, em pé, só com os beijos dele.

— Vamos logo… Nossa! — ela levou a mão aos lábios ao observar todo o quarto.

Era uma tenda árabe. Almofadas típicas e toda a decoração de um harém, pelo menos imaginava que sim do pouco que ela tinha visto através de filmes. A cama era imensa e redonda de franjas e com um cortinado em torno dela inteira. O cheiro de incenso floral impregnava o ar deixando o ambiente mais exótico ainda.

— Exagerei? — ele perguntou devagar — Juro que nada disso estará aqui amanhã, mas…

— Você está lendo a lista! — ela virou-se sem saber se ficava furiosa, ou alegre com aquilo tudo — Oh Deus. Harriet nunca devia ter dado a lista para Adam… São coisas tolas…

— Creio que não são tão tolas assim. Bom foi saber que algumas coisas já foram solucionadas. E foi surpreendente saber como mulheres têm cada desejo secreto meio… estranho.

A lista fora a coisa mais perto da sinceridade nua e crua que as irmãos tinham feito. E lá constava muitas coisas como tomar banho de piscina nua, esquiar, tomar vinho branco e sorvete na Itália, comer aquele chocolate maravilhoso, pintar o cabelo de loiro, escalar montanhas, dirigir uma Ferrari…

— Você tem um Ferrari? — perguntou, lembrando-se de vários carros que vira na casa da cidade.

— Algumas — respondeu ele sorrindo — Mas ainda estou pensando seriamente se… Ei… Disse que estou pensando! Não sei se deixarei você dirigir um de meus maravilhosos carros…

— Sem problema, compre uma para mim… — disse e o viu revirar os olhos — Posso fazer um teste drive em algum lugar.

— Um teste drive em uma Ferrari?!

— Aposto que eles deixariam você fazer e…

— Ei…! Por que eu fui lembrá-la disso! Estou no meio de uma sedução e amanhã você pode tentar me convencer a dirigir a Ferrari vermelha … — sorriu diabólico — Talvez se for uma noite muita boa eu a deixe… Ai!

Ambos estavam rindo quando afastaram o cortinado da cama e ela despiu a camisa que vestia sem esperar pelo auxílio dele. Depois retirou o sutiã, vendo-o a fitar, parado no lugar. A única luz do quarto era das inúmeras velas, mas isso só deixava o ambiente mais íntimo. Retirou a saia e a jogou longe ajoelhando-se na grande cama. Chamou com o dedinho ele para perto, que respondeu com uma expressão curiosa. Decidida, começou a retirar as peças de roupas masculinas. Começando com a camisa branca. Enquanto a retirava beijava o tórax e enroscava os dedos nos pelos macios e encaracolados dele.

— Você também é lindo. — acariciou os mamilos masculinos que se enrijeceram.

Inclinou-se e tomou-os nos lábios como ele fazia com os dela. O viu puxar o ar entre os dentes e murmurar o nome dela, apertando seus braços.

— É bom também? — perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

— Muito. — respondeu ele afastando um pouco.

As mãos dela tocaram-no por cima da calça. O corpo dele estava tão… duro sob suas mãos. E aquilo demonstrava o quanto ele a queria. Retirou o cinto e jogou-o de lado ouvindo algo sendo falado baixinho.

— O que foi? — perguntou em um sussurro inclinando-se para ouvir.

— Proteção… — ele se afastou parecendo consternado — Eu me esqueci…

— Eu tenho na minha bolsa — falou sorrindo, ao vê-lo erguer as sobrancelhas — Estou na Itália. Não queria ficar despreparada caso… — riu, quando ele lhe lançou um olhar mordaz — Marcos, pare…

— Então a "professorinha" traz preservativos na bolsa… — ele recuou — Eu já volto.

Sam já suspirava impaciente quando ele voltou. Estava apenas de cuecas e ela franziu o cenho.

— Você…

— Estou apenas tentando não deixar você me fazer perder o controle…

Mas ela esqueceu-se de ficar zangada olhando para ele. O corpo grande e vigoroso que lhe transmitiu tanto medo há algum tempo atrás agora só lhe dava ânsias.

— Não vamos terminar isso nunca… — reclamou com um muxoxo que o fez rir.

— Minha querida, estou mais preocupado em não terminar antes da hora…

Ele ajoelhou-se no colchão e a tomou nos braços, levando-a junto com ele quando se deitou. Seus lábios se encontraram e suas mãos se uniram, apertadas sobre a cabeça de ambos. Trocaram um longo e familiar beijo, enquanto sentiam seus corpos se encaixarem com a perfeição de um quebra-cabeças. Marcos parecia disposto a beijá-la em todos os lugares do corpo, enquanto murmurava o quanto era linda e o quanto a amava e aquilo estava tirando totalmente a noção do espaço onde estavam. Seu corpo se contorceu e revirou-se como se tivesse vontade própria e suas mãos o procuraram por debaixo da sunga, fazendo-o arfar afastando-se dela.

— Não faça isso, não agora, não hoje — pediu ele, fechando os olhos e segurando sua mão com firmeza em cima dos corpos.

A fitou por fim. Uma de suas mãos ficou firmemente segurando a sua enquanto outra descia entre suas coxas, a tocando com a segurança de um homem que sabia que não ia ser repelido. Ela abriu as pernas e dobrou os joelhos em uma entrega que originou um sorriso terno nos lábios de Marcos — Bella. Ti amo.

Ela não era tão ignorante em italiano para não saber o que significava aquilo e Marcos sabia disso. Estremeceu ao ser tocada com intimidade.

— Você está pronta, Bella… úmida, quente e ansiosa… Está ansiosa, Sam? Me quer? — ele a olhou nos olhos — Diga que me quer, querida.

— Eu o quero muito, Marcos. Apenas você. — murmurou, estremecendo ante a carícia dele em seu corpo.

— … Relaxe enquanto eu a possuo… — murmurou ele, retirando a cueca e posicionando-se enquanto colocava o preservativo — Se sentir dor me diga, está bem? — retirou os cabelos molhados de seu rosto, deitando-se sobre ela , a mão que segurava as suas soltou-a e desceu por seus quadris espalmando-a nas nádegas — Passe as mãos pelo meu pescoço, Sam… — ela o fez, ofegante pois já o sentia no âmago de seu ser, quente e duro querendo penetrá-la.

Ele a beijou longamente enquanto o sentia escorregar para dentro dela esticando sua carne, deixando-a subitamente tensa.

Marco percebeu isso e parou arfando e afastando-se para olhar o rosto que parecia assustado com a invasão.

— Oh Sam… — beijou-a em todo o rosto, ficando imóvel sobre ela — Queria que não doesse tanto para você…

Mas ela apenas arfou e apertou seus ombros com força enquanto esperava que aquilo passasse. Mas mesmo quando a dor mais forte passou, ela se sentiu incomodada, com a sensação que estava queimando e não era de prazer.

Marcos estava frustrado, mas percebia que ela não obteria prazer do ato daquela vez. Era mais estreita e delicada do que imaginara e ele… grande demais. O que devia fazer era terminar logo com aquilo. Seu clímax foi forte e prazeroso, mas não satisfatório, porque percebia lágrimas nos olhos de Sam.

— Desculpe — abraçou-a se sentindo culpado — Desculpe.

— Não… — ela escondeu o rosto em seu ombro — Estraguei tudo… Você nem gostou…

— Claro que… — o que ele podia falar? Sentira prazer sim, mas fora algo físico, pois sua mente estava mais preocupada em não machucá-la mais com os movimentos do que em obter satisfação — Eu tive um orgasmo, e foi muito especial por que foi com você, mas não fiquei feliz porque estava te machucando.

— Só ardia — ela confessou corando e acomodando-se de modo mais recatado na cama. — E eu estava excitada, só não conseguia relaxar o bastante… Podemos tentar de novo se quiser…

— Oh querida. Talvez amanhã… — murmurou abraçando-a e colando seu corpo ao dela — Quer tomar um banho?

Ela sorriu e fez que sim, se levantando e procurando, hesitante, suas roupas.

— Vai tomar banho de roupas?

Ele levantou nu e andou até ela, pegando-a pela mão e a levando para o chuveiro. Logo uma água quente e deliciosa entrava em contato com seus corpos. Marcos ensaboava e a acariciava também e logo ele a levava para os mais altos céus com as mãos e lábios.

Capítulo 11

Sam acordou com os braços masculinos em torno de si e suspirou, rolando na cama e ficando de frente para Marcos que dormia. Era a primeira vez que acordava antes dele e sorriu de antecipação. Ousada, enfiou a mão sob as cobertas e o acariciou, enquanto beijava a boca que ressonava. Marcos acordou com um gemido de prazer e seu corpo explodiu ante as carícias dela quase imediatamente. Ofegante, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou ainda confuso e depois, suspirou, fechando os olhos novamente.

— Deus… — riu — Que milagre é este? Acordou antes de mim e me tirou o prazer de fazê-la acordar?

— Só para variar — fazia duas semanas que era acordada por ele e suas carícias — Estou nervosa pela festa.

— É apenas meu aniversário. Mamãe convida parentes chatos e conhecidos mais chatos ainda… Você deve apenas sorrir e lembrar que todos os olhares feios são de inveja e todos os bons podem ser amigáveis — abriu os olhos novamente — Vamos tomar banho e ir esperar todos chegarem… Será melhor se conhecer um de cada vez do que chegarmos com todos lá.

— Imagino que sim — levantou, e pegou três comprimidos do criado mudo para tomar — Preciso telefonar para meu médico e pedir mais medicamentos… — espreguiçou-se — Minhas tonturas acabaram com ele.

— Já cuidei disso — Marcos a abraçou — Ele vai mandar um médico à vila…

— Marcos! Eu disse que não…

— Calma. A vila precisava de outro médico e eu… — beijou-a de leve — Preferia que fosse um que entendesse um pouco de você… e te conhecesse…

— Não me diga que é o Ted! — pausa — É o Ted! — suspirou — Ele é muito empolgado e alegre para meu gosto. — fez um olhar caprichoso — Mas ele é jovem e bonito, por isso consigo aturar ele melhor.

— Pois vou demiti-lo hoje! — brincou Marcos fazendo-a rir — Ai dele se vier de coisas para cima de minha mulher…

— Posso até imaginar as coisas… — riu — Como o tirou do lado do seu mentor?

— Com muito dinheiro. — respondeu dando os ombros — Na verdade nem tanto. Eu teria dado mais…

— Você já gasta demais comigo — trocou de roupa sendo observada detalhadamente por ele — Não vai fazer nada?

— Uma mulher me deixou meio… mole, agora de manhã — ele bocejou — Não gasto nada. — ele retomou o assunto.

— Me levar em Veneza foi barato?

— Uma esmola — ele respondeu sorrindo — Perto do que fez para mim naquele hotel. Nossa…

— Marcos… — corou e tentou mudar de assunto — Já sabe qual seu presente?

— Eu pediria exatamente aquele que ganhei em Veneza… — suspirou — Mas aquele dia você estava inspirada pelo ar… — fez um muxoxo — E hoje pensa apenas em meus parentes…

— Milhares deles — estremeceu — Eles vão estranhar se me chamar de Sam…

— Eles nem vão reparar nisso! — levantou de um pulo. Estava nu e excitado — Que tal tirar toda esta roupa de novo?

Fingindo desinteresse ela o observou de cima abaixo.

— Guarde seu "brinquedinho"… — sorriu quando ele rosnou algo e pulou em sua direção.

— Eles me odeiam… — murmurou, enquanto bebericava um copo de refrigerante.

Não podia beber pelos medicamentos que usava.

— Bobagem… — Marcos segurou sua mão beijando-a carinhosamente. — Henrico veio aqui falar com você, e Sarah lhe acenou… E Nick poderia ficar o tempo todo do seu lado se eu não tomasse cuidado.

— Marcos… — ela riu — Ele não vale porque… — Nick acabava de se postar na frente dos dois.

— Um brinde a uma vadia de primeira! — gritou, bêbado, erguendo uma taça, fazendo todos voltarem em sua direção — Os homens da família devem estar apostando o próximo…

Mas o soco de Marcos calou as palavras ofensivas e sussurros e gritos foram ouvidos. Droga. Aquilo era exatamente o que queria evitar quando tentara não ir ao maldito churrasco. Nick desmaiara, com certeza mais pela bebida do que pelo soco que recebera, mas todos tinham se aglomerado em torno deles.

— Tirem ele daqui — resmungou Marcos aborrecido — Um homem que não sabe respeitar minha noiva não deve estar no mesmo ambiente que ela.

Um murmúrio chocado percorreu a todos. Inclusive a ela, que mordeu o lábio com força e balançou a cabeça, sentindo as pernas fracas.

— Marcos… — fechou os olhos, sentido a cabeça explodir e não viu mais nada.

— O que houve com ela?

— Uma convulsão. Uma excitação maior do que o normal no cérebro. Descarga elétrica… Podia te explicar em vários termos…

— Deus…

Sam ouvia as vozes de longe sabendo que voltava de uma convulsão. Presenciara duas de Harriet e se assustara muito, temia que ela morresse durante as crises. A voz de Marcos denotava uma preocupação extrema e choque. Suspirou.

— Estou bem… — um pouco lerda, pensou ao perceber que a imagem de Marcos estava desfocada — Vou melhorar… — claro que não era uma verdade total.

Mas sabia pelo menos que ia melhorar do desânimo que estava sentindo.

— Como você está?

— Bem. — estendeu a mão e o tocou no rosto — Estou na casa de seus pais?

— Está. No meu quarto. — tocou a face dela delicadamente — Achei que ia morrer ali, na minha frente e zangada comigo porque eu disse que estamos noivos. — a voz estava embargada e o homem engoliu em seco várias vezes — Quando chegar a hora quero que seja em minha cama, abraçada a mim, entendeu? Não ouse me abandonar sem ao menos… — ele engoliu em seco de novo e seus olhos brilharam — Você assustou todo mundo…

— E Teddy saiu correndo para me examinar e fazer anotações… — resmungou, pois o médico estava ali ouvindo tudo que falavam — Deve estar bem excitado pela perspectiva.

— Como sempre ela é um doce — resmungou o jovem médico, sem nem sequer levar suas palavras em consideração.

— Imagino você delirando em minha necrópsia… olha que fígado interessante — resmungou, mas percebeu que Marcos ficara chocado com aquilo — Desculpe… Estou acostumada a falar…

— Um pouco rude com médicos? — Teddy apontou a lanterna para seus olhos — Não sabia disso, mas creio que nosso amigo aqui não conhece seu lado pior.

— Não tenho lado pior para ele — resmungou, começando a se sentir melhor. — Não é querido?

Mas Marcos, que subitamente parecia esverdeado, deu as costas e sem falar nada a deixou ali e saiu. Assustada, olhou para Teddy.

— O que houve? Aconteceu algo que eu não…?

— Você ficou cerca de cinco minutos em convulsão, Sam. — Teddy media sua pressão desperta agora — Você se debateu a ponto de se ferir e por um momento ele pensou que você fosse morrer ali. O homem está transtornado e você só leva isso na brincadeira.

— Ora, prefiro rir a chorar.

— Tente levar pelo menos isso a sério. Um pouquinho! — apontou para os comprimidos — Tome-os agora.

— Sim papai

Mas Sam estava nervosa. Era o nervosismo e um pouco de embaraço e cansaço que sentia naquele momento. Tomou as medicações, esperando que não a deixasse fora de órbita. Mas quando tentou levantar, o médico a impediu.

— Fique deitada por uma hora pelo menos. Descanse um pouco.

— Eu não…

— Dê um tempo para eles, certo? E para você. Não vai querer sair agora e encarar toda a família dele, vai?

Devagar ela recostou na cama novamente. Seus ombros vergaram-se e seu olhar tornou-se triste.

— Eu quero ir embora daqui — murmurou e suspirou deixando, cair aquela máscara de indiferença que vestira até segundos atrás.

— Eu vou falar com Sr. Marino. — Teddy ajoelhou-se a sua frente e tocou sua mão de leve — Tenho uma carta para você do Dr. Sebastian.

— Como? — ela enrijeceu o corpo.

— Bem… Dr. Hebert entrou em contato com ele e o Sr. Marino…

— Marcos? — piscou e franziu o cenho. — O que…

— Eles têm trocado e-mails há semanas. E antes que chame o homem para brigar, leia a carta que o Dr. Sebastian lhe mandou — tirou o envelope do bolso do casaco e entregou para ela — Leia com cuidado.

— Marcos… — ela pegou o papel e apertou-o entre os dedos — Eu disse para ele que não faria a maldita…

— Ele sabe de sua posição e a respeita. Mas isso não o impedirá de saber mais sobre a patologia degenerativa que atingiu você e sua irmã. Ele deve estar sabendo tanto quanto você agora.

— Ninguém sabe tanto quanto eu… — murmurou, e balançou a cabeça.

— Não diga a ele que falei sobre Dr. Sebastian. Mas acho que na carta, ele vai comentar algo com você. Não culpe seu…— ele hesitou —Bem…seu homem.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Certo. — "Seu homem". Gostava daquilo.

Teddy deu os ombros.

— Ele queria lhe dizer que fez a cirurgia novamente.

Ela contraiu os dedos e ergueu a cabeça rígida.

— Como?

— Ele a fez novamente. Deu certo, Sam. — ele viu o lábio inferior dela tremer e suspirou — A menina pode ter algumas seqüelas locomotoras, mas é jovem e pode lidar com isso. Ela estava em um estado bem avançado. Não podia enxergar mais, devido ao progresso da patologia, mas com a incisão local e as medicações pós cirúrgicas…

— Marcos sabe disso?

— Sim, ele sabe — Teddy apertou a mão que segurava a dela — Ele não quer pressioná-la. Por isso a carta do Dr. Sebastian. — a viu olhar para o papel hesitante — Leia. Por favor.

Ela fez que sim e ele levantou .

— Bem, o Sr. Marino tem meu telefone.

Ela já desdobrava o papel e começava a ler o conteúdo da carta.

Alguns termos técnicos, descrições, medicações. Ele mandara também algumas coisas para o fax de Marcos. Dizia que devia pedir a ele para ver. Balançou a cabeça ao ler sobre a cirurgia feita há cerca de duas semanas em uma garota de 17 anos. Sucesso.

Por que Harriet não pode ter aquela sorte?

Balançou a cabeça e estremeceu. Poderia? Teria coragem? Mas… e se não desse certo e ela continuasse vivendo como um vegetal? Tinha aquela possibilidade. Harriet tinha assinado um documento autorizando sua eutanásia caso aquilo acontecesse. Estremeceu. Aquilo fora um motivo de briga. A irmã contratara até um advogado para o caso de Sam mudar de idéia por falta de coragem. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim.

Estavam silenciosos enquanto voltavam para a fazenda. Os olhos dele às vezes se desviavam para observá-la, mas ela tentava apenas olhar para fora. Observava cada grama de vida que pulsava em torno dela.

— Desculpe-me. — murmurou por fim, olhando para ele enquanto Marcos desligava o carro em frente da grande casa da fazenda.

Ele suspirou e recostou-se no banco para fitá-la.

— Está se desculpando pelo "que" exatamente?

— Não sei… por eu ter atrapalhado seus planos… acho que de todos. Estraguei a festa do seu aniversário — deu de ombros — Que presente, né? — perguntou irônica. — Mas também pelo jeito que agi depois. — balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro triste — Fico estranha depois de uma crise. Não ligue para o que eu falar e…

— Não me importa a festa. Não importa se é meu aniversário. — ele tamborilava os dedos no volante — Não me importo se meus parentes tiveram que ir embora mais cedo e não puderam beber o vinho caro e estourar a champanhe. Eu só — a voz dele se embargou e o viu engolir em seco — Só não quero que brinque daquele jeito de novo. Apenas isso. É só o que te peço. Apenas isso. Entendeu? — ele virou-se subitamente e a segurou pelos ombros — Não lhe peço mais nada. Compreende? — respirou fundo — Não. Outra coisa. — pausa — Não suma. Posso ver em seus olhos que pensa em ir embora e por Deus… — e ele apertou os dedos em seus ombros, com certeza deixando marcas. Ele nunca mais voltara a marcá-la daquele modo depois que descobrira quem ela era — Por Deus, se você acha que Adam se comportou como um louco atrás de sua irmã, mal sabe o que sou capaz de fazer se você desaparecer.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face pálida dela. Mas não disse nada. O que tinha para dizer?

Dobrou a carta e deixou-a de lado.

— Dr. Sebastian diz algo sobre mim?

A voz de Marcos era firme e segura agora e ela sorriu, sabendo que era nela que ele pensava quando falava naquele tom quase desprovido de emoção.

— Sim… algumas coisas sobre vocês estarem trocando figurinhas.

Ele suspirou e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao seu lado. Inclinou-se e beijou-a de leve nos lábios várias vezes, até Sam corresponder ao carinho.

— Está se sentindo bem? — ele beijou o ombro descoberto e depois a pele do pescoço. — Fiquei preocupado. — ele afastou um pouco o lençol e observou a elevação dos seios nus — O doutorzinho não quis afastar esse lençol de você, não é?

Aquele homem sabia exatamente o que fazer para a deixar completamente recuperada. Riu e gemeu depois quando ele tocou um certo ponto de seu ouvido com os lábios.

— Você está me distraindo para que eu não fique zangada com você. — suspirou — Continue.

— Vou continuar. Teddy disse que quer ir embora — ele ajeitou o lençol.

Como ela sempre chamava o jovem médico de Teddy, ele também resolvera não fazer cerimônias com o título.

— Prefiro ficar em casa — e pensar em quando irei partir, completou mentalmente.

Marcos pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois sua boca crispou e ele respirou fundo.

— Leu sobre a cirurgia?

— Li sim.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

— Vou trazer o carro aqui para a porta e poderemos voltar para casa. — ele beijou-a nos lábios mais uma vez e olhou-a nos olhos com uma atenção concentrada — Eu te amo, Sam.

— Eu também te amo — respondeu e piscou para evitar as lágrimas.

Não dizia isso sempre. Não naquele modo direto, usando aquelas palavras. E a preocupação que viu nos olhos masculinos informou que ele sabia por que ela a usava agora.

— Preciso de um banho — murmurou, saindo do carro. Seus passos foram rápidos e firmes enquanto tirava a chave da bolsa e destrancava a porta. Ouviu o barulho da porta do carro batendo e se apressou para o quarto, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, mas sem trancá-la. Despiu-se enquanto entrava no box e logo suspirou quando sentiu a água quente em seu corpo.

Não foi surpresa para ela ouvir a porta se abrindo e muito menos ver o vulto de Marcos se despindo devagar enquanto se aproximava do box. Recostou-se na parede de azulejo enquanto ele afastava a porta de vidro e entrava. Nunca cansaria de admirá-lo.

Estendeu os braços, ao que ele estreitou-a entre os seus. A avidez de seus movimentos a fez sorrir. Mas seu sorriso logo se apagou para ser substituído por uma expressão de puro prazer quando ele começou a distribuir beijos em seu colo e seio. Deu uma atenção especial a cada mamilo túrgido e desceu lhe provocando com língua, dente e lábios enquanto percorria uma trajetória com destino certo.

Quando ele afundou a língua na reentrância do umbigo ela prendeu a respiração ansiosa. Ele riu e o som foi precioso para ela. Sorriu também. Mas quando ele se demorou em seu ventre ela enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos escuros e sem pudor o pressionou para baixo. Sabia que era isso que ele esperava. O cafajeste adorava vê-la pedir por carícias.

Ele riu baixinho e apenas baixou no alto das coxas passando a língua de cima abaixo como se para experimentá-la. Depois deu uma leve mordida fazendo-a gemer.

— Marcos — gemeu baixinho.

— O que você quer?

Quase instintivamente ela afastou as pernas. E ele obedeceu ao pedido mudo. Tomou com a boca como um homem faminto. A levou ao orgasmo vezes seguidas até que, trêmula o fez deitar-se no chão e se ajoelhou por cima dele sentindo-o abrir passagem pela carne sensível agora de seu sexo. Gemeu e arfou e Marcos atingiu o orgasmo quase imediatamente apertando-a contra ele com um grito de libertação que estremeceu o vidro do box.

— Desculpe-me — ele balbuciou, trêmulo, percebendo que ela não o acompanhara.

Sam riu e balançou a cabeça, fraca enquanto se deixava cair sobre ele, sentindo a água morna sob suas costas.

Ficaram ali durante alguns segundos. Até que sentiu-o enrijecer dentro dela novamente. Gemeu e revirou os olhos, mas se retirou de cima dele fazendo-o olhar interrogativo para ela.

— Essa água toda me lembrou Veneza.

A resposta de Marcos foi apenas um gemido de entrega enquanto ela se ajoelhou entre suas pernas.

— Nada como um banho revigorante! — riu, enquanto comiam um imenso sanduíche de bacon e queijo.

— Revigorante? — ironizou ele.

Ambos estavam moles e relaxados sobre o tapete, recostados no sofá. Marcos ficara alguns minutos dentro do escritório em telefonemas e no computador, e agora estava ao seu lado novamente. Sabia que o atrapalhava nos negócios. De vez em quando ele, quase contra a vontade, tinha que ir ao escritório. Mas ligava quase de hora em hora. Não era preocupação com sua saúde. Era medo que ela pudesse fugir. Apesar de não prendê-la mais e até entregar a ela a cópia da chave, ele seguia vigiando-a. Mas Sam o entendia. Se ele a amasse tanto quanto ela o amava, o entendia.

— Bem… — seu olhar se desviou para o filme que começava com uma cena quente de sexo e suspirou — Deus, não faça isso comigo.

Ambos brigaram pelo controle até concordarem com um canal de filmes de comédia antigos.

Ficaram ali abraçados vendo o filme. Ou pelo menos ela. Quando ria e olhava para Marcos a fim de comentar algo ele a estava olhando fixamente. Nos olhos uma necessidade tão óbvia que ela desviou seus olhos novamente para a tela.

À noite, Sam acordou. Não soube dizer porque, mas talvez tenha sido a ausência de Marcos ao seu lado. Olhou para o banheiro escuro e depois para a porta fechada. Devagar, saiu do quarto andando pelo corredor.

A luz da cozinha estava apagada. Podia ver a claridade do corredor se fosse o caso. Andou até o fim do corredor e não viu sinal de luzes. Franziu o cenho e deu a volta para descer as escadas. Talvez ele ouvira algum ruído e saíra na noite… o tolo. Da última vez quase quebrara o pescoço na escada do celeiro atrás de gambás.

Parou quando ouviu o som inconfundível de soluços. Seu corpo enrijeceu e quase imediatamente quis correr e abrir a porta. Mas freou seu instinto e se aproximou da porta devagar. Recostou a face na madeira fria, ouvindo nitidamente o choro de um homem em sofrimento. Ela ficou ali mais alguns minutos. Parada. Imóvel. Pernas trêmulas. Até dar as costas e voltar para a cama. Minutos depois, sentiu-o, quando entrou sob as cobertas com ela. Os braços masculinos a rodearam com uma pressão que denotava possessão e os lábios quentes a tocaram nos ombros. Nenhum dos dois adormeceu.

— Não vou demorar — ele aprofundou o beijo até tirar seus pés do chão — Ligo quando chegar lá.

— Certo — não tinha porque tentar convencê-lo que não.

Ambos tinham olheiras e estavam cansados.

Marcos desceu os três lances de escada, mas depois voltou rapidamente e a beijou de novo, profundamente. Quando a largou ela tinha os olhos nevoados.

— Assim está melhor. Eu te amo — apresado correu para o carro antes que ela dissesse algo e acelerou-o pela estrada.

Capítulo 12

Marcos ouviu o som da linha telefônica caindo pela terceira vez depois de várias chamadas e pousou o fone no gancho devagar.

Um de seus assistentes discutia ferozmente com um dos acionistas sobre algo que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Sua secretária se inclinou em sua direção. Suellen tinha 56 anos e 35 deles passados na empresa, 20 como sua assistente pessoal. Nada sabia sobre a intimidade do chefe. O homem sempre lhe parecera frio e distante. A única coisa que mudara nesses últimos dias era a freqüência com que vinha ao seu escritório.

Uma mulher. Todos sabiam da história. Era surpreendente um homem como ele se apaixonar e ainda mais pela amante do irmão. Mas ninguém tecia comentários, pelo menos perto dele.

— Sr. Marino?

Os olhos dele se desviaram do telefone e a encararam.

— O sr…

— Preciso sair.

Ele se levantou tão abruptamente da mesa que todos se calaram e o fitaram surpreendidos.

— Estou adiando a reunião por algumas horas. — saiu do sala apressado e aparentando uma calma que não tinha chamou o elevador privativo. Eram apenas seis andares, mas parecia que nunca chegariam.

Ao descer foi direto para o estacionamento. O carro ganhou velocidade extrema nas ruas e mesmo sabendo que não ia chegar a tempo, ele parou com uma freada brusca no estacionamento da estação de trem. Durante alguns minutos, ficou olhando para a passarela vazia e respirando fundo, desceu devagar do carro até chegar ao local onde vendiam os bilhetes. Estava fechado. Mas ele apenas abriu a porta e entrou.

O homem sentado na cadeira com os pés sobre a mesa se ajeitou imediatamente.

— Sr. Marino…

— Ela pegou o trem?

— Há quarenta minutos, senhor. — ele pigarreou — O senhor me disse que não era necessário impedi-la e eu…

— Está bem.

Apenas deu as costas e saiu do cômodo abafado. No carro pegou o celular. O homem que atendeu disse "sim" em tom de voz baixo.

— Onde ela está?

— Ainda no vagão. Mas parece que não por muito tempo. — a voz estava desprovida de emoção — devo continuar a segui-la?

— Sim. — seus dedos apertaram o aparelho — Fique com ela. E me ligue a cada duas horas ou se acontecer algo.

Desligou pensativo. Tinha que tomar decisões. Decisões rápidas. E importantes.

Capítulo 13

Fazia um mês. Um mês que viajava como uma turista alegre pela Itália. Não conseguiu sair de lá. Talvez se sentisse mais perto de Marcos e por isso se recusava a abandonar o país. Ninguém a abordara. Marcos não aparecera a sua frente repentinamente como ela achava que iria acontecer. O homem sempre a surpreendia. Enquanto caminhava solitária por uma grande escadaria de pedras refletia. Era o que fazia há um mês, refletir.

Ignorando os pombos que teimavam em lhe rodear, procurando algum vestígio de farelos ou milho, percorreu cada degrau e cada canto da grande catedral. Engraçado como estivera ansiosa há meses atrás por conhecer cada recanto daquela cidade e agora… Era como se tudo tivesse perdido um pouco do encanto. Sua estadia mais feliz na Itália tinha sido ao lado de Marcos. Fechou os olhos. Como doía pensar nele. Era uma dor profunda que partia de algum lugar em seu interior e se espalhava quase fisicamente por seu corpo. Sua mente. Estava sozinha. Não entrara em contato com nenhum dos médicos. Não lera jornais e não vira televisão.

Sua vida tomara um rumo quase depressivo esse últimos dias e ela se lembrou de quando chegara a Itália. Tinha sido assim naquela época. Antes de Marcos. Mas agora a depressão vinha mais aguda, pois tinha mais a perder. Não apenas mais alguns anos de vida insípida como professora. Mas anos de paixão, amor, carinho… Filhos… amigos e parentes. Tinha tanto a perder agora. Algum arrependimento? Não. Como poderia? Preferia morrer sabendo o que é ser amada e amar do que morrer sem nunca ter vivido um grande amor.

Balançou a cabeça. Talvez tivesse esperado que Marcos, como das outras vezes, aparecesse e a impedisse de partir. Ou quando saltasse na estação estivesse esperando por ela com uma carranca séria. Esperava ouvir algumas reclamações. Protestos. Mas não. Era quase como se nunca nada daquilo tivesse existido.

Estaria ele aliviado? Talvez depois daquela cena na festa ele preferisse que ela sumisse mesmo. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Não. Não podia pensar assim novamente. Odiava quando se deixava levar pela comiseração. Não era um mártir. Era apenas mais uma mulher no mundo. Estando sozinha, ninguém iria sofrer quando chegasse o momento. Seria melhor assim, teimou em dizer para si mesma.

Quando chegou ao pequeno hotel onde estava hospedada se surpreendeu novamente. Desde que chegara ali o senhorio tinha melhorado a iluminação dos corredores e consertado o elevador. Além disso, seu ar condicionado fora trocado por um que funcionava. Mas agora seu apartamento tinha sofrido uma mudança brusca de ambiente. Onde estivera o carpete gasto agora havia um fofo tapete.

Que coisa estranha. Na pousada anterior que ficara durante duas semanas também ocorrera algo semelhante. Mas tinha sido apenas a roupa de cama e as refeições… De uma hora para outra dormia em lençóis macios e comia a melhor refeição que já experimentara.

Confusa desceu até a portaria e olhou para o homem do outro lado do balcão.

— Desculpe-me… Mas trocaram o carpete de meu quarto e eu…

— É apenas uma mudança nos quartos, senhorita. Todos os quartos passaram pela mesma mudança. — tinha um sorriso contente nos lábios do homem. — Espero que tenha gostado.

Até o tratamento que ela tivera mudara desde do primeiro dia que chegara ali. De uma indiferença total para uma simpatia forçada. Franziu o cenho.

Mais tarde, no quarto olhou para o telefone hesitante. E depois pegou o papel na bolsa onde estava anotado um número. Discou rapidamente com medo de se arrepender.

— Alô…

A voz de Adam soou quase imediatamente. Ela ficou pensando se não havia uma bina em seu aparelho e ele soubesse que era ela.

— Adam…

— Deus Sam! — ele parecia alegre e preocupado — Que surpresa! Aproveitando o passeio pela Itália?

Ali estava. Ou era ingênuo o bastante para deixar escapulir a frase reveladora ou não se importava dela saber que estava por dentro de seu itinerário. E aquilo queria dizer uma coisa. Que, apesar de ter fugido de Marcos e achar que conseguira graças a sua rapidez em juntar suas coisas e partir no primeiro trem, ele soubera que ela ia partir e como prometera, não tinha tentado detê-la.

Sentou na cama com o fone perto do ouvido e soluçou.

Adam imediatamente mudou o tom de voz.

— Ah querida, volte para casa. Sabe que não está feliz ai…

— Não posso. — como odiava chorar. Seus soluços sacudiram o corpo violentamente. — Eu não sou como Harriet. Estou com medo.

— Eu sei.

— Eu tenho medo de fazer a cirurgia e não dar certo. Ou dar certo e eu virar uma inválida. Também tenho medo de morrer aqui sozinha. Ai… — fungou — Odeio isso.

— Você não tem que enfrentar isso sozinha. Com uma palavra sua… apenas diga Sam. E não vai estar mais sozinha.

Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Não posso. Desculpe ligar. Tenho que ir… — ela ia colocar o fone no gancho…

— Não! — a voz de Marcos soou nítida — Sam, espere! Eu preciso…

Ela desligou rápido, arfando. Fazia um mês que não ouvia sua voz. E o choque de ouvi-la mesmo pelo telefone a fez estremecer. Sua cabeça começou a latejar sem parar e ela fechou os olhos.

Covarde.

Covarde.

O que era mais corajoso fazer? O que era covardia de sua parte? Ficar? Ir? Tentar? Desistir?

Já era quase meia noite quando Sam virou para o lado, agarrou o telefone e fez uma ligação internacional.

— Dr. Sebastian? — sua voz estava calma e serena — Eu irei fazer a cirurgia.

Despistar o detetive foi fácil. Um Shopping em plena época de compras de véspera de natal. Um vento frio… uma loja de casacos e chapéus extravagantes… Vários elevadores. Em menos de uma hora, ela pegava um táxi e chegava em uma estação. De onde pegou um trem e viajou mais de 14 horas seguidas até saltar em outra cidade e ir ao aeroporto. Era um modo de se proteger… ou pelo menos tentar se proteger.

Não foi para os Estados Unidos. Viajou direto para São Paulo, onde o Dr. Sebastian a esperava. Não falaram de valores desta vez. Se a cirurgia fosse mal sucedida, ele teria liberdade de vender tudo que restava dela. Se fosse bem sucedida… bem… Aí resolveriam isso mais tarde.

Não chorou. Seus olhos estavam secos e seus dedos rígidos enquanto sentia o toque da enfermeira nos cabelos. Mexa por mexa eles foram sendo raspados. Fechou os olhos. Nem se importava com aquilo mais. Ela falou algo em seu ouvido, mas Sam não entendeu. Seu pensamento ia para Marcos agora. Dr. Sebastian jurara não falar com Marcos. Prometera não ligar, não telegrafar, nem insinuar. Ela fora bem clara quanto aquilo. Desistiria de tudo se ele aparecesse ali.

Sentiu a sensação fria da água com que a lavavam e do sabão anti-séptico. Depois a voz de um homem, séria, que se aproximava dela com uma grande seringa. Estremeceu.

— É a anestesia, Sam — Dr Sebastian estava do seu lado. — Vai dormir agora.

Naquele momento seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer…

— Não vai dizer nada a ele que ele já não saiba, moça. — o doutor brincou. Usava já o jaleco cirúrgico, touca e mantinha a máscara abaixada para conversar com ela. — Vou para a sala de cirurgia, agora. Sonhe.

Ela sorriu e fez que sim. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a gelidez do álcool em sua garganta e respirou fundo quando a mão do anestesista inclinou seu rosto para o outro lado. Quando ele se afastou, olhou confusa.

— Algo errado? — sua voz soou estranha.

Ele sorriu e fez que não. Ela não soube dizer se não entendera a pergunta ou se a respondia.

Percebeu que ele já aplicara a medicação nela e sorriu.

Dr. Sebastian espiou pela abertura de vidro transparente da porta, suspirou e voltou-se para o homem ao lado.

— Ela já está anestesiada.

Os lábios que estavam pálidos ficaram mais ainda se possível.

— Posso vê-la então?

— Apenas um minuto. Não toque na cabeça dela. Já está preparada.

O homem abriu a porta devagar. Usava um jaleco também. Mas não era médico. Sua face estava pálida e seus olhos brilhantes quando se aproximaram da maca. O anestesista olhou para o doutor e este fez que sim.

Marcos estendeu a mão e pegou aquela mão quente e macia entre as suas. Devagar levou a mão aos lábios e beijou dedo por dedo. Tirou o anel que levava guardado no bolso e cerimoniosamente colocou em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda.

Quando saiu do quarto olhou para o médico.

— Quero que ela fique com o anel.

O anestesista franziu o cenho, mas o doutor fez que sim.

Quando a maca passou, Marcos ainda estava em pé na frente do quarto particular, e acompanhou todo o trajeto até a porta se fechar atrás dela. Voltou lentamente para a sala de espera, sentou-se e esperou.

Epílogo

— Ben! — Marcos gritava e tentava pegar o menino que se pendurara no segundo andar do celeiro atrás dos filhotes de gambá. — Pelo amor de Deus. O que está fazendo, ai?

— Mamãe disse que eu podia brincar com os gatinhos!

Marcos revirou os olhos.

— Pois esses bichinhos não são gatinhos e podem morder você!

Para sua consternação, uma cabeça cheia de cachinhos negros apareceu no segundo andar e olhou para baixo séria.

— Eles não mordem papai. A mãe deles é boazinha… Ela deixa a gente brincar com eles…

— Ai Deus… — Marcos fechou os olhos — Lucy Harriet! Desça daí neste instante ou eu vou… NÃO!

Mas a menina, obedecendo, saltou lá de cima e caiu graciosamente no chão com uma desenvoltura que só a infância dava a uma pessoa. Rindo, os gêmeos saíram correndo e gritando para a casa.

Entrando no espírito da coisa ele rosnou e saiu correndo atrás deles.

— Não! Não! Corre! Mamãe!

Os meninos, rindo e correndo, entraram na casa e correram para o escritório da mãe onde sabiam que ela estava quase sempre. O livro que escrevia aquele ano seria mais um entre seus best sellers. A porta escancarou e, barulhentos, se jogaram no colo da mãe, que deu um grito, tratando de salvar o que digitara até então antes que algum desastre ocorresse.

Marcos apareceu na porta com uma carranca furiosa tentando esconder um sorriso. Rosnou como um cão raivoso, o que fez os meninos gritarem mais e se agarrarem nela a ponto de quase fazer todos caírem na cadeira.

— Deus! — rindo, ela agarrou cada um deles embaixo do braço e levantou. Em vez de correr para abrigá-los, jogou nos braços do pai. — Tome. Vá torturá-los no banho enquanto eu trato de terminar a cena de nossos amigos ali ou eles ficarão furiosos e insatisfeitos.

— Hum… posso revisar essa cena com você depois?

Sam os viu sair aos gritos e risadas e entrar no banheiro. Terminou a cena em alguns minutos e inspirada entrou no banheiro alagado e imundo. Fez uma careta e foi até o quarto dos meninos. Faziam o dever de casa compenetrados. Ou não teriam desenho depois do jantar.

Afastou-se sem fazer barulho e entrou no quarto de casal. Marcos trocava de roupa e ela estrategicamente passou a chave na porta.

Sem fazer barulho aproveitou-se do momento em que esticou a mão para cima para vestir a camisa seca e limpa e o enlaçou.

— Hum… será que temos tempo para uma rápida revisão?

Riu quando ele deu um pulo assustado e depois riu virando-se para ela. O beijo que trocaram foi caloroso.

— Senti saudades.

— Foram apenas dois dias!

— Nossa… Isso tudo? — beijou o peito másculo… — Então quer dizer que nem sentiu minha falta? — fez um muxoxo.

— Muita — ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e inconscientemente acariciou a cicatriz. — Faz quase seis anos.

— Eu ainda não lhe perdoei por está lá quando acordei.

Ele riu. Ela sempre lhe dizia isso.

Tinha sido uma cena quase cômica se não fosse a situação. Eles, sem saber como ela acordaria. Se haveria muitas seqüelas — havia sim algumas, como o fato dela ter perdido a visão no olho direito e também um pouco da sensibilidade nas mãos, mas até isso melhorara com o tempo. Então ela acordara, olhara para ele e soltara um palavrão sonoro. Que fizera as duas enfermeiras corarem, mesmo não sabendo muito de inglês.

Dr. Sebastian pigarreara e ela erguera da cama como se nada tivesse ocorrido e olhara imediatamente para sua mão.

— O que é isso? — era quase uma acusação.

— Um anel.

— Eu disse que não queria que ele estivesse aqui. Não vou fazer a maldita da cirurgia.

Então tentara sair da maca nervosa e fora colocada novamente lá por mãos calmas.

— Querida — a voz dele tremera — Você já fez a cirurgia.

Ele tivera medo que ela não lembrasse dele. Tinha sido seu maior medo. Quando ela compreendeu que a cirurgia já tinha sido feita os olhos brilharam e ela caiu em um pranto sem fim. Casaram-se em menos de uma semana.

— Eu sabia que Deus não ia me dar meu grande amor para depois tomá-lo assim.

Sam suspirou e o abraçou forte.

— Eu acho que sempre soube que você estaria ai quando eu acordasse.

Ele riu.

— Sei…

Ela riu também. Mas logo o beijo que trocavam se tornou mais profundo e quente até que, cambaleantes, se aproximaram da cama. As batidas frenéticas na porta os fez revirar os olhos.

— Mãe! Lucy quebrou meu Space Man!

Trocaram um sorriso de sabedoria e amor enquanto se viravam para abrir a porta e cuidar da emergência familiar.

**Fim**

**Baixe mais e-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/


End file.
